Pokémon-The Shadow Order
by conmanay
Summary: 20 years after the fall of Cipher, an New enemy emerges with a new goal, raising an army for their dark master. Will the next generation of heroes be able to stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Prelude**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

* * *

"More champagne, please." The guest called out as he emptied his glass. A butler walked up with two new glasses, only for the drunkard to spill a glass on him as he took the other one. The butler shook his head and walked away to change his suit.

It was just after dusk, and Dana Lance was holding a party to celebrate the end of her fifth year as headmistress of Kalos' University For Gifted Students. She was still the majority owner of Silph Co. even though she wasn't CEO. This allowed her to run the school and still maintain influence of her parents company. Her parents were still in jail after being convicted of multiple charges of corruption and fraud. Dana had committed the last 20 years to rebuilding Silph Co's legacy and influence. This hard earned public trust was built on honesty and philanthropy rather than greed and bribery.

This gala was also a fundraiser to help the school expand its campus. Something Dana desperately needed. Her school wasn't big enough to accommodate the new influx in shifters.

Shifter, a foreign word to most of modern society, though not unheard of. While originally thought to be a simple one in thousand genetic trail, recent studies had shown that almost 80 percent of the world's population possessed the gene, but only around 10 percent possessed an active gene that could be passed on.

Dana was part of that 10 percent. She was able to shift her body into that of a medicham. However this was a well kept secret, the hot pink highlights in her hair were carefully dyed to match the blond hair that was visible.

She was wearing a red, high cut dress with sleeves. She had specifically picked this outfit to be conservative but practical, aside from the high heels. Dana was definitely still in good physical shape, she exercised every weekend. Unfortunately her shifter heritage made it difficult to be taken seriously at events. Despite her age of 35, she looked barley into her twenties. Shifters always tended to age slower.

As Dana went to the banquet table she smiled. The table was nearly ready and the auction items were standing on pedestals. Hopefully these trinkets and prizes were enough to raise the money needed. However as she turned to leave the room she noticed that a particular glass case was empty. She waved a staff member over.

"Jackson, where is the Coronet artifact?" Dana asked in a whisper.

"It's in the basement being cleaned. I thought you weren't selling it?" He asked.

"Not in the auction, but with all the donors here someone may have shown interest." She explained.

"Forgive me my lady, I'll go see if it's ready." Jackson assured.

"Thank you." Dana replied before walking back towards the ballroom.

Jackson began down the stairs towards the basement where the staff rooms and cleaning supplies were. His bones ached slightly as he carefully stepped down the third flight. Jackson had just recently celebrated his 64th birthday, 38 of those years had been spent serving the Lances. Dana has offered for him to retire with full benefits, but Jackson insisted on at least one more year.

Dana's father had been quite a collector before he was arrested. His love of history had drawn him to purchasing a great deal of ancient treasures and trinkets from all over the world. Dana had sold most of them for fundraising. His most prized trophy was the next in line to be liquidated. Now Jackson just needed to find where the cleaner had put it.

Dana was about to ring the bell when she noticed something odd. 4 guest all looked at her and quickly looked away, they were wearing identical clothes and hats.

"_Come to the bar, I'll explain_." An all too familiar voice said via telepathy.

Dana almost jumped, it had been a long time since another psychic had talked with her.

Dana went to the drink bar and saw the man who sent the message. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with a red broach on his lapel. Dana was unsure as to who he was before he took his hat off revealing smoky white hair.

Dana went tense as she sat down. She opened her mouth to speak but he shoved a glass of champagne into her hand.

"_Let's keep this telepathic, silence beats talk when it comes to safety._" Jake requested.

"_Jake, what is going on, why do you have a squad of agents here_!" Dana demanded.

"_Someone is here to steal something, and then disrupt this event_." He explained.

"_This hardly seems worth a full squad of agent and you being here, I have security staff for this very reason_." Dana reminded him.

"_Dana, the people behind this are tier 2 threats_." Jake reaffirmed.

"_Why didn't you tell me_?" She asked.

"_We only learned two days ago that this was their target_." Jake admitted.

"_What are they after_?" Dana asked, slightly more calm.

"_An artifact from Sinnoh, do you know where it is_?" Jake asked.

Dana went wide eyed and spoke in a hurried whisper, "Basement, go now!"

Jake nodded, stood up and ran through the crowd. His agents joining him as he ran.

Dana tapped a fork on her glass, "Everyone, dinner time, let's go eat!" She announced.

"Let's just hope Jake doesn't cause a mess..." She thought as the crowd of guests followed her to another room.

The four agents ran down the hall, they entered the basement only to find an elderly gentleman propped up against the wall with his eyes glazed over. Someone had snapped his neck.

They saw a door slightly cracked open. The four agents drew their pistols and opened the door to the maintenance room, only to find a man holding the Coronet artifacts in his hand, along with a small necklace that looked oddly similar to the artifact.

"Stop, hands on your head, you're under arrest!" They ordered. The man raised his hands and showed he was holding no weapon. The agents relaxed and one stepped forward to handcuff him. In the blink of an eye the man placed the necklace in a slot atop the artifact. There was a massive flash of light. Then the artifact exploded, releasing a plume of purple smoke. The smoke spread across the room. All five agents coughed, falling to the ground as the smoke entered their lungs.

"What... is this stuff?!" An agent wheezed.

The man smiled and said "The future"

Then the gas spread out, flowing into the ventilation shafts of the maintenance room. The entire mansion would soon be contaminated.

The shards of the artifact began to hover, soon they reformed into metal stand with a disk covered in strange symbols. A massive black gem reappeared in the center with a ring of pearl shaped gems around it. Half were pink while the other half were blue. Finally, small statues of Dialga and Palkia appeared at the top of the artifact, the object had exploded then reformed itself in seconds. The necklace hovered back into the man's hand. He reached out to grab the artifact only to stopped by a loud bang, and suddenly feeling a searing pain in his side. He looked at the area from which the pain originated, only to see a red stain forming on his jacket.

He fell on his face as Jake came up behind him. Jake flipped him over and held a gun to his face. "What did you do, who do you work for!?" Jake demanded.

The man coughed up blood but managed to say "You are... already too late, you cannot stop what is to come," Before closing his eyes.

Jake heard screaming from upstairs, he grabbed the artifact and put the man's necklace in his pocket. He saw that his agents were still wheezing.

"Are you guys alright?" Jake asked, the agents coughed but nodded.

Just then Jake heard screaming upstairs, he quickly ran out of the room.

His agents began to follow but they clutched their stomachs in pain. They all fell over and began spasming in pain.

Jake flung open the basement door and ran into the dining hall. He kicked down the door as the screams got louder.

Nothing could prepare him for what he saw next...

**Author's Note- Welcome to the sequel to Shadows Rising. I've had this chapter ready for a while but needed to finish the first story properly. Also a big thanks to my new beta reader FXCF**

**Edited and proofreaded by FXCF**

**sorry about a clifhanger this early:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Fallout**

* * *

**Dana's POV**

* * *

Dinner was exquisite, however as I ate the roasted unfezant I was anything but at ease. Who was after me, and why was the artifact so important to them? If the MRPA considered them a tier 2 threat then they were definitely not simple thieves.

I was snapped from my thoughts when I heard a sound. It sounded like an explosion. I stood up, time for everyone to leave. Before I could announce that the night was over, a purple haze appeared from the vents. It moved like it was alive, a malevolent specter of sorts. The serpentine trails of gas began to swirl around the guests. One came towards me. I covered my mouth and nose, only for the gas to stop mere inches from my face. It flew around me, like an Arbok preparing to constrict its prey. Then the plume made what sounded like a growl and dissolved

"What the hell is this stuff?!" I yelled.

I looked at the guests and my jaw dropped. A few guests were shrinking while others were growing, some developing fur and claws while the growing ones were gaining even stranger traits. One man fell on all fours as his hands turned into blue flippers. His neck extended as a single horn grew on his head. A shell adorned his back as he finished transforming into a lapras.

I looked around the room, all of my party guests had been turned into pokemon, except for one. One of the butler's skin had turned grey, he was frozen in place like a statue. His skin was cracking, then he fell apart like he was made of rocks. Nothing remained of the man except a pile of ashes.

I nearly threw up, after my time at the MRPA I detested violence and that was far too much. The group descended into madness as guests shouted in pokespeech and accidentally used powers they had not control over. A Cyndaquil squirmed out of his clothes and sneezed out a small ember of fire, only for the lapras to put it out with a water gun.

I heard a cracking sound, then a bang. I turned around to see that Jake had kicked down the door. He looked around, his eyes going wide as dinner plates as his mouth went agape.

"What the..." he began to say before I cut him off.

"Jake, call in a decontamination team, secure the perimeter, no one leaves this mansion or we could have a full blown outbreak!" I yelled.

He nodded quickly and pulled out a radio. "Agent 48 to MRPA command i need a decontamination team and a secure perimeter ASAP, get Ivan here as well, tell him to get DNA testing ready." he ordered.

I looked around as the chaos continued, we needed to try to calm the guests down. "Everyone, please calm down!" I requested.

No one acknowledged me, Jake stood up on the table and yelled "QUIET!"

The mob of transformed guests went silent, all looking at Jake. He pulled out his badge and said "I'm agent 48 of the MRPA, we need you to stay calm and stay quiet, help is on the way but if you don't keep yourselves together we'll have to resort to tranquilizers, understand? UNDERSTAND?!" He repeated.

The guests nodded slowly.

"Why are we immune?" I asked Jake mentally.

"Because we're shifters?" he guessed.

I heard sirens in the distance, all I could manage to say was "What a mess".

As the last Pokémon was loaded into the truck Jake shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"This doesn't make any sense..." he muttered.

"I know, what the hell was that gas?" I said, slightly discouraged.

"No, not the gas, well that doesn't make sense either but what I'm trying to say is that whoever planned this doesn't seem to have a plan." he explained.

I raised an eyebrow and said "What do you mean? They transformed all those people to cover up stealing the artifact."

"I highly doubt that was the goal, why not just slip out the staff door and avoid a public incident if that was the plan?" he offered.

I said nothing.

"These people have a plan and resources, they wouldn't be able to stay off the radar as long as they have if they didn't, but even if their goal was to kidnap someone for ransom or experiments they wouldn't have sent one guy." he continued.

Just then a newscaster holding a microphone ran up to the barricade with a cameraman. Jake immediately hid his face.

"Miss Lance, Do you know what happened tonight?" the woman asked.

_"Tell them there's been a terrorist attack, unrelated to Cipher with no fatalities and that's all you know, I can't show my face, I'm a level one agent_." Jake telepathically instructed.

I simply repeated Jake instructed message.

"Why is the MRPA here if Cipher isn't involved?" the woman pressed.

"I don't know, no further questions." I said before walking back from the barrier.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**5 days later**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

"Move your left paw, please" The scientist requested.

The Cinccino nodded and moved its paw as much as it could.

"Good, you're motor function is getting a lot better" He complimented.

The Cinccino was then carefully lifted up by an aid and carried out of the room.

The scientist sighed and went to his computer. He pushed up his glasses and rubbed his eyes as the computer booted up. His normally cleanly kept brown hair was messy, likely thanks to the long hours he has been pulling for the last week. He immediately checked his Email, a new file had arrived from the DNA lab.

"Good news Ivan?" Jake asked from behind him.

Ivan jumped, he turned around and said "Don't sneak up on me, but yes"

With a few pecks on the keyboard a image of blood cells appeared on the screen. One looked slightly different from the other.

Jake looked at the image perplexed.

"This is incredible, cellular self alteration!" Ivan exclaimed.

"English, please." Jake requested, he was exhausted as well.

"This sample from three days ago had only the slightest trace amounts of human DNA. The sample from yesterday however has slightly more human DNA." he explained again.

"Meaning…?" Jake said impatiently.

"When a shifters changes their form their cells still have human DNA in it. While the victims at the mansion originally had almost none they are gaining more human cells. Eventually they'll be like normal shifter and have the ability to switch back and forth between human and Pokémon." Ivan explained a third time.

That got Jake's attention, he put a hand on Ivan's right shoulder and asked "How long?"

Ivan shook his head "No idea. If this is as fast as it gets it will be months before any of them have a chance of being able to change back." He confessed.

Jake took a deep sigh but managed a small smile. "That's way better than telling them they're never gonna be human again." he admitted.

"I just hope that's not the only good thing we've learned." he thought as Ivan showed him over to a bulletproof glass case.

Jake pointed to the case containing the artifact and said "Any progress on that thing?"

Ivan looked at Jake as if to say 'really?'

"The metallic parts don't match any metal on the periodic table, neither does that black gem in the center. It's also giving off trace amounts of shadow energy, but Arceus help us if we can get it open to learn anything, every tool I've thrown at it just breaks!" Ivan said, clearly frustrated.

"Keep at it" Jake ordered as he left the room.

Things were looking up, if only slightly…

**Chapter Proofread And Edited By FXCF**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Announcements**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

* * *

"Cassie, you may wanna come see this!" Alex suggested from down the hall.

Down the hall a girl woke up, she looked no older than seventeen. Her long purple hair was tied in a ponytail, which despite her constant tossing and turning in bed, her hair was still clean and smooth. She got out of bed and took a quick shower. After that she put her usual outfit, a women's power suit with black shoes and a yellow scarf around her neck. The outfit seemed ridiculous for her size. She looked in the mirror and frowned, 20 years since her seventeenth birthday and she looked exactly the same.

Cassie went to her nightstand and pulled out a necklace with a small blue crystal hanging from it. As she put on the necklace their was a flash of light that consumed her figure. When it subsided a mature, 37 year old woman was in her place. The power suit was now form fitting.

Cassie gave a smile and went to the living room, Jake was watching the 6:30 AM news.

"Sleep well?" Alex asked.

Cassie nodded and poured a cup of coffee.

Alex then looked back at the TV and pressed play. A man on a podium resumed his rant. "Shifters are a threat to global security, the MRPA has means to combat this threat but keeps them from us! They say it's for protection, but they employ shifters to do their dirty work. Due to a recent terrorist attack on Silph Co. majority owner Dana Lance that the MRPA refuses to speak about, we will be holding a summit in 3 weeks time to discuss the shifter threat that affects all of us." The man said before storming off the stage.

"Wait, what did he say about Dana?" Cassie asked.

Alex shook his head, "Some attack that happened at her mansion. She's ok from what I hear." Jake assured his wife.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Cassie walked up cautiously, who could be here at this hour. It was still dark outside. She opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

At the door was a man in a black suit. He was tall, his blond hair covered by a black fedora. His gloved hand was holding a peculiar cane, it was a single piece of silvery colored metal with a gem at the top of the handle. His eyes were calm despite their blood red coloration.

"Mind if I come in?" Connor asked.

Cassie smiled and motioned for him to come in.

Connor sat down and placed his cane next to him. He opened his mouth but stopped as two new arrivals entered the room.

"Uncle Connor!" Kelly and Charlie said as they ran out and gave him a hug.

"Good to see you guys." Connor said as they stepped back.

"Why are you here?" Kelly asked.

"I just needed to talk to your mom about some lesson plans, why don't you go and get dressed?" Connor suggested.

Charlie and Kelly gave a smile and walked back down the hall. As soon as they were out of sight Connor's happy expression disappeared.

"Their 15th birthday is coming up, could you come?" Cassie asked.

"Cassie, you may wanna sit down." Connor said ominously.

Cassie frowned and sat down next to Alex. Connor looked dead serious.

"Back when your kids turned 14, you asked me to do some blood work, to make sure that your legendary Pokémon DNA didn't have any side effects on your kids. Ivan completed that work about 2 weeks ago". Connor said slowly.

"What's the problem?" Alex asked.

"Your kids, while they currently shift into electrike, will eventually shift into Raikous, they'll be aging slower as soon as the change happens." Connor explained.

Cassie felt her stomach drop. She had passed on her curse to her kids, Charlie and Kelly's small amount of purple hair would be the least of their problems.

Alex put his arm around Cassie, doing his best to comfort her.

"How long do they have?" Alex asked.

"A year or two at most, but honestly there's no telling" Connor sadly admitted.

Connor stood up, grabbing his cane and putting his fedora back on.

"I'll make some more glamour charms for them, I'm sorry for visiting solely for bad news." Connor apologized before opening the door. He walked to the middle of the road and dispersed his illusion. The fedora was simply teleported away. His cane then glowed and turned into a collar around his neck.

The green Latios dissolved into thin air. However if one looked closely they could see the light bending around him. Connor shot up into the sky, a small cloud forming around him as he took off into the sunrise.

* * *

The lunch bell rang on schedule. As Kelly and Charlie grabbed their lunches and sat down they noticed a group of students approaching.

"Keep your cool sis." Charlie warned via telepathy. One part of their powers that they had learned at young age was silent communication. It helped when they were doing homework in other rooms and wanted to compare notes.

"Well well, if it isn't the spark plug twins." One boy, named George, taunted.

The Simmons twins said nothing, they didn't even acknowledge their tormentors.

"So, can I plug my tablet into your hair?" George continued.

Still no response.

George opened his mouth but a teacher walked up and grabbed his arm before he could find the words.

George was ushered away. Cassie had been sure to teach her kids how to keep their cool. They had to if they wanted to stay in school.

"Attention students and staff, everyone needs to report to the auditorium for an important guest." the principal announced over the intercom.

Kelly and Charlie sat down as the speaker began to rattle off details about high school. Something that both of them had already planned out. Their mom ran a school for shifters, where else would they go?

Just as the speaker was pulling up his PowerPoint, four men in armor and gas masks ran on to the stage with assault rifles.

The entire room descended into madness as teacher and student alike screamed. In the auditorium this was incredibly loud. Kelly and Charlie covered their ears, the pandemonium was agonizing to the sensitive ears of a shifter.

There were four loud bangs that silenced the crowd. A man with a dark purple gas mask and uniform had fired 4 rounds into the ceiling as he walked on stage.

He pulled up his gas mask and said "Alright, here's the deal. One way or another, no one is dying, and don't bother calling the police, we've jammed cell frequencies and cut the landlines. Tell us what we want to know and that's the end of it, if nobody talks, we'll have to find out ourselves." The man threatened. He looked behind him, having his hand slightly.

On cue a man in a black robe with red accents and a bronze colored metal mask walked on stage holding a disk with a black gem in the center on a small copper stand. A strange necklace was hanging around his neck.

"Now that we've made ourselves clear, where are Kelly and Charlie Mason?" the soldier in purple asked.

**Chapter Edited And Proof Read By FXCF**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Choices**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

* * *

"I need an answer in one minute." The purple clad man warned.

The assembly said nothing, even with so much at stake they wouldn't give up fellow students to these criminals. Anyone could gather that the two students they were looking for would not be safe.

Charlie closed his eyes and tried to message his parents via telepathy. "Dad, Mom, there are people here with guns and some weird thing. There looking for us and trapped everyone in the auditorium."

Kelly had heard the message but didn't acknowledge it, they needed to blend in. Neither of them had ever managed to message someone that far away, but they had to try. Everyone was in danger, no matter what.

"Come on, is two students really worth it?" He asked.

Silence prevailed.

"Fine then. You got Five seconds, starting now. Five, Four, Three, Two, One" The man counted down before pulling his mask back down.

The robed man took off his necklace and held of the metallic disk. He looked around one final time before placing his necklace in the artifact. Just as he pushed it in the slot Kelly began to raise her hand.

The strange object shattered, releasing a reddish black gas. As the gas wisped around the room it formed into serpentine trails of smoke that flew from person to person. Filling their lungs then moving on to the next victim. The Simmons twins covered their mouths as one plume approached them. Just as tears formed in their eyes the gas went around their seats. As if there was a layer of protection over their skin that the gas couldn't penetrate.

The gas hit the walls of the room, then dissolved. As if knew its boundaries and when to stop. The engine of this chaos reformed in the hand of the robed man. As student after student began to transform in various ways Kelly and Charlie stood alone.

"There they are!" the robed man yelled. The soldiers ran down the isles, Charlie and Kelly made a break for the doors only for them to open and reveal four more men on each side. Charlie looked at Kelly as if to say "Now"

Both of them shifted and ran between the soldiers legs. The headed to the nearest door and smashed through it with a spark attack.

"Keep running!" Charlie barked.

However they weren't ready for what happened next. The purple clad merc appeared in front of them via teleport. He held out what looked like a grenade. An extremely high pitched noise emanated the device. They were forced back into their human forms as the other soldiers tackled them.

"Your peers were brave to a fault but it was pointless" the head mercenary admitted. It was clear he took no joy in what had happened.

He took off his purple mask and head cover. His slightly pointed ears and pale complexion added to the intimidation he gave off. His short brown hair was clearly unkempt due to his mask and head cover. His blue eyes appeared to be sizing up the Simmons twins as they were handcuffed.

"You look so much like your mother, you even have some of her brown hair before she was altered." He mused.

"Who are you?" Charlie demanded as they were restrained and cuffed by the mercenaries.

"Of course she wouldn't mention me, I'm Ethan, an old classmate of your parents" He introduced casually.

Charlie and Kelly were stunned. This had to be nonsense. Why would their parents know a psychopath like this guy, let alone be classmates with him? They were hoisted to their feet as the bronze masked man joined them.

The masked man held out his hand. A vortex of red energy appeared in front of him. He waved Ethan and his team in the direction of the portal.

Just then there was a boom of thunder. 3 helicopters appeared above them as MRPA agents repelled in. They opened fire, a blue flash emanating from their rifles as they downed the hostiles with one shot each, however there was no blood as these were special bullets that hit like a magnum round but tranquilized. Ethan held a gun to Kelly's head as he was surrounded. Ethan began to speak but a bolt of lightning hit the tarmac as a massive Pokémon emerged from the flash.

The Pokémon had yellow fur with black stripes and a white underside. It's thin, light blue tail with sharp angles and a spark-shaped formation at the end was rather strange when compared to the muscles rippling under its fur. Most of its face consisted of thick, white fur and shorter yellow fur around its red eyes. It's muzzle was a light blue and had a black faceplate with two bumps that covers its forehead, nose, and ears. It's two long fangs that trailed down from its mouth were bared at Ethan.

"Ah shit..." He muttered.

Ethan tired to move but a green blur flew past him snatching Charlie and Kelly from his arms. Ethan was shot with the blue bullets and fell to the pavement unconscious.

"Surrender!" The soldiers threatened as the masked man pulled out the artifact and held the necklace just above the activation slot.

"One more move and I activate it again, everything within 1 square mile will be affected!" he warned as he began to back up towards the portal. The soldiers held firm but the commander shook his head and yelled "stand down."

The man disappeared into the void, and it dissolved as soon as he entered.

MRPA vans pulled up, medical personal in hazmat suits ran into the building. As the yellow beast disappeared in a flash of light Charlie and Kelly were walked back to a MRPA van set aside from the rest of them. The soldier holding on to them was of an average build with blond hair and yellowish orange eyes. He looked strikingly similar to the man who got out of the car.

"Uncle Connor?" Kelly asked, clearly shook up.

Connor kneeled and hugged the both of them, clearly relieved. He looked to the soldier behind them and said "Good job Zander"

The Sargent, now identified as Zander smiled and said "Thanks dad"

With that the twins were loaded into the car and buckled in. As they drove off from the scene, all they could think was "That was close"...

* * *

Charlie and Kelly had a hard time comprehending what had just happened. Who was this Ethan guy, how did he know their parents? And more importantly, why had he and his goons seemed so hell bent on kidnapping them? Sure shifters were rare but that hardly seemed worth what happened.

Jake looked at his sister and noticed tears rolling down her face. She looked guilty.

"What's wrong? We're ok" he said as he wrapped his arm around her

"Everyone at school got hurt because of us. We should've just stood up and came quietly" She sobbed.

"Don't, don't do that, I know survivor's guilt believe me, but in the end you've got to move on and be thankful that you're ok. Otherwise that guilt consumes you" Connor stated in a blank voice. His face showed not even the slightest hint of emotion.

They noticed they were being driven out to pinwheel forest. Far away from the city. Once they arrived in a large clearing they were let out, the car drove away leaving Charlie, Kelly and Connor alone in the forest.

"Why are we here?" Charlie asked.

"Well, you two are about to see a part of a much weirder world, one that you're going to be a part of soon" Connor vaguely warned.

A bolt of lightning hit the ground, along with a massive ball of fire next to it. Out of the flames and lightning two Pokémon emerged. The yellow beast from earlier and a new, similar sized beast with shaggy brown fur. Despite being unlike anything Charlie and Kelly had ever seen they had an air of familiarity to them.

The beasts began to shrink, as they finished transforming the twins gasped. Where the beasts once were their mother and uncle were instead. Jake looked like it was just another day at the office while Cassie was definitely nervous. She was avoiding eye contact and fidgeting.

To add to the confusion Connor stepped forward and turned around. In a flash of light he became a Pokémon that looked like a mixture of a dragon type and a jet plane.

Three creatures shown only in books and fairytales were right in front of them….

**Edited And Proofread By FXCF.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Questions**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

* * *

"I'm not telling you anything!" Ethan said before the interrogator slammed his head into the tabel.

"You will speak only when spoken to, understand?" Zander reminded him from the back of the room.

"Hehe, you think you scare me, kid? Your father couldn't even break me, so don't act so tough when I know every little interrogation tip you two ideas have" Ethan mocked

Zander shook his head and threw a file as thick as a textbook on the table. Ethan opened it only to see his picture on the first page.

"Here's the deal Ethan, you are wanted for so many crimes in so many places that we could turn you over to the united regions and they would convict and execute you in 2 weeks tops, but if you help us we may be able to work something out." Zander offered.

"Piss off!" Ethan barked, knowing he was lying.

"We are planning to turn you over, but first we need everything you know, so either you tell us, or i'll take it" Zander threatened.

Ethan gave a crooked smile. "That's nice kid, but you mind games won't work on another psychic, I have barriers to stop any mind reading"

"I know, but you also know that with enough power I could shatter those barriers and take the info I need, It'll leave you brain dead but that's an acceptable loss" Zander reminded him.

Zander held out his hand, Ethan began to twitch and flail as he fought off the mind control. The pain got worse and worse until Ethan yelled " STOP!"

Zander lowered his hand, Ethan shook off the pain and said "fine, they hired me through anonymous wire payments, they call themselves The Order. I don't know what their plan is or how that disc works. All they told me was they needed the Simmons kids alive"

"That's it?" Zander asked.

"Um yea, i'm a mercenary, they paid the whole job in advance and I planned out the operation" he explained.

"How much did they know about the simmons twins?" the integrator pressed.

"Like I said, they didn't tell me much, all they told me was that they were shifters" Ethan admitted.

"Well then, thank you for your cooperation" Zander replied before turning around and looking at the one way mirror.

"Good job Zander, now prep him for transport" a disguised voice ordered.

"Wait, that wasn't the deal!" Ethan yelled as he flailed in the chair.

"You think we're going to give you leniency for that little information? If you're lucky the UR will find you guilty of only a third of your crimes and maybe give you life in prison" Zander said before uncuffing Ethan from the table.

Ethan began to cuss and yell only for the interrogator to put a collar around his neck. Ethan instantly felt weak, he fell to his knees.

"Weird isn't it, having all your powers taken away? That collar sends a jamming frequency via vibrations directly to your brain. As long as that collar is own you have no more power than a normal human." Zander explained.

* * *

Ethan was drug to the jet in chains. The collar on his neck, his legs bounded by a short chain and a pair of titanium reinforced shifter cuffs squeezing his wrists.

Connor was there as Ethan was led up the ramp by 4 MRPA agents.

Zander was about to board the jet when his father grabbed his shoulder.

"_The director and I decided that you should fly above the jet cloaked just to be safe_." Connor explained silently.

"_Ok, but am I the only one who thinks this is overkill_?" Zander asked.

"_Nope, but this guy has escaped custody 4 times, twice from the MRPA_." Connor admitted, clearly it was an unpleasant memory.

Zander dissolved into the background as the jet took off. Soon they had reached cruising altitude.

Within the jet the agents had their rifles on Ethan constantly. So much as a twitch and they would tranquilize him.

"So, not so tough now?" an agent taunted.

Ethan remained still, clearly they were looking for an excuse to knock him out.

Unbeknownst to the men in the back of the jet the pilot was dead. A man wearing a peculiar mask was now flying the airplane. The mask looked like a human face frozen in place. It had blacked out eye holes and an oval shaped slot in the forehead.

Two portals appeared under the soldiers. Before they could so much as speak they fell through the floor. Screaming as they free falled through the air.

Zander saw this and began a downward dive after them. They were falling fast with no parachutes. He poured more power into his wings. The ground was getting closer every second. At just 400 feet Zander managed to catch up.

"I'm gonna make a crash pad, stay calm!" Zander instructed telepathically.

The 4 agents continued to scream, understandably too scared to think or listen to a voice on their head.

Just as the agents closed their eyes they stopped. They were hovering a mere 3 feet from their death.

As they were gently returned to the ground the young skydancer Latios dropped his camouflage.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

The agents nodded but said nothing, clearly stunned at the legendary Pokémon in front of them.

"I've gotta go, call command!" Zander ordered before shooting back into the sky.

He came up on the jet and fired a luster purge, blowing open the jet's door. Within the opening he saw Ethan being unshackled by another robed figure. This figure has a silver mask rather than bronze.

"It seems we've overstayed our welcome" A calm female voice conceded.

Zander fired a luster purge once more, but Ethan and the masked woman vanished into a portal just before the jet exploded. A massive fireball lighting up the night sky.

Zander only had one though as he turned back towards base.

"_I'm in so much trouble_"...

* * *

"Thanks" Ethan said as he was given a new set of clothes and gear.

"Now that we got you out you need to answer two questions" an order member demanded

"Yes" Ethan asked.

"What did you tell them?" The masked man asked.

"I told them nothing they didn't already know, they know your called the order and that you paid me via anonymous wire transfer" Ethan said nonchalantly.

The man relaxed the stance, then continued saying "You'll help us for one more job, than you can walk away?"

Ethan chuckled "I owe you, so yes, what's the job?" He inquired.

"Good, you're helping us attack the United Regions summit" the masked man revealed.

Ethan raised an eyebrow and said "that's a tough one, I'll need resources and time if you want it done right"

"You'll have anything you need, we have the blueprints for the building and key cards but our window is closing fast, you need to have a finalized plan in 3 days" he explained.

"Well, you've done the hard part for me" Ethan complimented.

**Edited And Proofread By FXCF**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ignorance part 1**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

* * *

Within a hotel room a teen was watching the TV intently. His skin was pale, deathly pale. He had enough scars for 3 people, spreading all over his muscular yet lanky frame. His eyes were gold, with an unnatural glimer, almost like they were glowing. He put on his shirt and jeans, said jeans were new. He opened a drawer and retrieved his most prized possession. A silver magnum revolver. He loaded the cylinder and put in a holster on his side. Finally, he put on a black leather trench coat and a fingerless glove to match, along with a small leather cap over his left arm stump, and a pink scarf just above that.

Nixullium Umbra looked at himself in the mirror, 11 years on the run had not helped his appearance.

Today, vengeance would be his…

* * *

"Mr Malum, what are you hoping to get out this summit?" A reporter asked as he walked by the crowd.

"A way to protect us from the shifter threat that effects everyone. These people are dangerous and undetectable, that isn't a good combination" he explained.

As he walked inside he was greeted by an elderly man in a suit. He had a black wooden cane and a Jolteon at his side. His grey hair was combed back and his green eyes were sharp, despite his age.

"Ah, Director Michael, what do I owe the pleasure?" Mr. Malum said slowly, putting emphasis on pleasure.

"Well councilman, I've come to speak on the shifters behalf." Michael explained.

"Well then, good luck" He taunted.

Michael grabbed his shoulder as he tried to pass by. Emerald met brown as they stared each other down.

"I recommended calling off this summit due to recent attacks all over the world, but since your so determined to have a chance to mock shifters again I've simply had to up security and keep agents everywhere. They're in the crowd and stationed on the meeting floor. Some of them are shifters" Michael reminded him.

"You and your circus freaks have no place here, neither do the headmasters of those academies you sponsor, stay out of the way of progress Michael" Malum jeered before walking away.

* * *

"I hereby call this meeting of the united regions security council to order" Sinnoh's councilman announced.

The entire assembly, audience included went silent. You could feel the tension rising in the room.

"First, I would like to thank the headmasters of Sinnoh, Johto and Kalos' shifter academies for coming, along with MRPA director Michael" the Sinnoh chair continued.

"For years shifters have been an unknown to most of society, hiding or being persecuted for their differences. We must find a way to provide safety and security for them along with maintaining calm that the world desperately needs" he finished.

As the politicians took their respective stances Connor was having trouble focusing. 30 years of living with humans and he still had questions about how their leaders ever got anything done. It was his turn to speak after Malum finished, just as his rant began Connor noticed movement from someone in the crowd. He had stood up and was reaching in his jacket. The item he was retrieving had a black grip.

Connor put two and two together in less than a second. From an outside view it looked like he teleported rather than flew up out of his seat and tackled the teen.

"NO! LET ME GO!" The teenager demanded as Connor knocked his gun away, much to the shock of the crowd.

"I'LL KILL YOU JACKSON, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled as he tried to break free of Connor's hands to no avail.

"Get security in here, NOW!" Jackson demanded as he saw the gunman's face.

The color drained from his skin as he saw the boy on the ground. For a split second he showed fear.

He regained his composure just as Connor brought the assailant to his feet.

"Do you know him?" Connor asked.

"I've never seen this boy in my life." Jackson lied, convincingly.

"YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT!" The boy screamed.

"Wait, where's security? There's security cameras in this room." Cassie pointed out.

Before anyone could even think of responding the front door exploded in a shower of wood chips. Smoke filled the room as the boy broke free in the mayhem, slugging Connor in the face with his head.

As everyone got to their feet a beam of blue energy shoot through the fog and hit Connor dead in the chest, simultaneously lowering the temperature of the room.

Within a solid block of ice Connor was frozen in place, clearly mere seconds from erecting a psychic barrier to block it.

Finally the smog cleared and the perpetrators entered the room. One of whom was an all too familiar man dressed in purple. Ethan pulled out a thermos shaped object and opened the top and a shirl noise appeared.

Cassie, Jake and Dana clutched their ears as they collapsed. They were all but helpless as three order members put shifter cuffs on them.

As the council members along with Michael were placed back in their chairs and zip tied on both hands, The Order members took all the spectators and tied them around the room in a circle.

"You'll never get away with this you freaks" Jackson said, spitting in one of his captor's face.

"Oh I think we will, and all of the world will watch as our message is broadcasted in your pitiful summit's place." He scoffed.

"Who's gonna give this "message" to the world?" He joked.

With a chuckle he motioned to the center of the room. A large black portal appeared and the room fell silent. The air felt heavy and cold. As if something was draining the very life out of the room. Out of the void came a man in a more eloquent black and red robe. He had two necklaces on rather than one. One was the same as all the other members of the order, but the other was a gold talisman with a yellow center jewel. His mask wasn't bronze like the other Order members. It was a gleaming gold that the lights in the ceiling reflected off of. He looked around the room and raised his hands.

"Well done my disciples, are we ready to begin?" he asked in a neutral voice.

The order members nodded and backed up. Only he and the hostages were in the field of view of the cameras. He waited for a red light on the cameras then spoke.

"People of the world, you do not know me, but you will. I am the high priest of the Order. We have seen the injustices that have befallen shifters for centuries. Fear and chaos have reigned for too long. We have hidden in the shadows for too long, now our work will begin. We will bring humanity to where it belongs, at the feet of shifters who they have oppressed. Any one who stands in their way, will face the same test as those you see before you"

As he finished his speech he was handed another metallic disc. He held it up for all to see and yelled "This is how the future begins! ONLY THE WORTHY ENDURE!"

He slipped the activation key into the artifact, and laughed as the gas filled the room.

**Edited And Proofread By FXCF**.

**Nixullium Umbra Also By FXCF.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Ignorance part 2**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

* * *

I stood there in shock as the events unfolded on the television. People were transforming all over the room, then I noticed that Michael looked different from the others. He looked at the high priest and yelled "You will never win!" before dissolving into a pile of ashes. The feed cut soon after.

"No!" I screamed.

I didn't try to hide it, I simply let the tears flow. Michael was gone, and for the first time in years I cried.

As I wiped my eyes I heard the phone ring, I picked it up expecting a call from the MRPA, only to hear the school secretary from Kelly and Charlie's day school speaking in a worried tone.

"Mr Mason, your daughter and son are acting strange, they've locked themselves in the bathroom and there's been power surges in the building since then." She explained, clearly concerned.

I went wide eyed, I knew what this meant. It was about to happen. My kids were about to turn into legendary Pokémon at school!

"I'm on my way!" I yelled before hanging up my phone. I ran back to my bedroom and tore a picture off the wall. Revealing a gauntlet with a lucarionite in it. I hid it under my sleeve and ran out the door. Luckily I was only 10 minutes from the school.

I ran through the doors and found my way to the bathroom. Before i entered i twisted the top of my watch to reveal a small button and microphone.

"State authentication code" A computerized voice asked.

"Alpha Tango 493, get me a secure line to outrider" I requested.

"This is outrider, who is this?" Zander asked.

"Zander, I need you here now" I said in a rushed tone.

"Um, you do know that the United Regions is under attack right?" Zander asked as if this was a bother.

That put a strain on my already taxed nerves, and I spoke in an agitated voice saying "Zander, my kids are about to inherit their mother's shift from, if they lose control it will be a level 6 event!"

Level 6 meant that at least a major city could be destroyed, that seemed to get the message across.

"I'll be en-route soon, I might be able to get a containment team to help me but no promises on that." He assured before hanging up.

As I walked into the boy's bathroom, I saw my son on the floor clutching his head. I kneeled down to his level and spoke as calmly as I could "Charlie, I know you're scared"

"There's this voice in my head, I can't stop it!" He screamed.

On cue a Raikou burst through a wall, it looked slightly smaller than Cassie's shift form but no less vicious.

"Kelly, STOP!" I ordered

She paid me no heed, I shifted into my lucario form just as Charlie lost control and transformed as well.

I may have beaten some powerful people but I knew i was outmatched, two feral Raikous were way more than even my mega stone could handle.

I just had to hold out until Zander got here…

* * *

Zander's POV

* * *

As I dove through the clouds I saw Alex fighting two Raikou. I vibrated my body to full speed, I could feel the electricity in the air even at this distance.

At full speed everything moved in slow motion, unlike my father however I hadn't mastered this power. I could only use it in short bursts.

Alex was on the ground defeated, and I managed to fly in front of him just as two lightning bolts hit me dead on. Luckily, my dragon typing allowed me to take the attack without much issue.

I had to end this now, so I released a psychic wave that rendered Kelly and Charlie unconscious.

Alex shakily got to his feet, all he could say was "Its over."...

* * *

3rd person POV

* * *

The high priest of the Order laughed as the council members fled the room, leaving only the 3 shifters and Connor, still frozen to face the order.

"You cowards, too scared to fight us." Cassie scolded as she struggled with the cuffs.

"I am no coward. You think you're strong, but you all have no idea what real power is." He stated firmly.

As he said this a crack formed in the ice, Connor yelled as the ice block exploded, his illusion was gone and the rage in his eyes was unmistakable.

"You killed Michael, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Connor roared in anger.

"Oh please, I've dealt with the Lati before, you're merely a skydancer, of which I have killed before." He taunted.

Connor scowled and said, "You've never met a Latios like me."

The high priest summoned a black energy in his hands, moving and slithering in between his fingers like snakes, bending together into a orb between his palms, then he fired a beam of the shadowy power at Connor.

Connor simply took the attack, it came within a foot of him and simply vanished.

"That's not possible!" The high priest stammered.

Connor rushed towards his opponent and slashed him right across his face with a dragon claw, knocking off his golden mask. Everyone in the room gasped as the mask hit the floor.

His face was hard and emotionless, his eyes were the coldest anyone had ever seen. His short spiky blue hair was instantly recognizable to Connor.

"Cyrus." Connor said, he spoke as if this revelation was no surprise.

Cyrus gripped his cheek, Connor's attack had given him three massive slash marks across his face.

"This isn't over!" Cyrus stated before disappearing into a portal.

All of the Order members followed suit, leaving the 3 shifters and Connor alone in the room with only one thing on their minds.

We lost…..

* * *

High atop a skyscraper in Vielstone city Cyrus was looking up at the stars. Today was a resounding success, despite his new scars he felt stronger than ever.

"Don't let confidence be your undoing Cyrus." A deep, commanding voice said from behind him.

Out of a multicolored portal a man in a black suit appeared. He was tall and had short well kept black hair. One hand was in his pocket and the other was slightly clenched. A rainbow hued R patch was on his suit pocket.

"Giovanni, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Cyrus forced out the words.

"Just checking in on our investment in dimension 63, per Giratina's orders" Giovanni explained quickly.

"I've been doing everything I've been told, the cover story of the order has worked perfectly" Cyrus said, somewhat defensively.

"Indeed you have, but you need to go underground for a while, continue to build up your resources. Understood?" Giovanni asked.

Cyrus nodded but said nothing.

Giovanni smiled and turned around, as a purple force field appeared around him he said "Now, If you'll excuse me, I've got an man-made island to take over," Before disappearing in a purple flash.

**Chapter Edited And Reread By FXCF**

**Author's note- Next chapter will have a significant time jump, just FYI **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Collision**

* * *

**Earth 62, 2048, 8:30 PM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

Death, that was all that could be described of the war-torn battlefield where a city once was. Bodies were strewn about as far as the eye could see. The trail of decimation lead to a small clearing in the field of rubble. A Suicune, Umbreon, Latias, Hydreigon, and Lucario all had fallen in nearly the same place.

The only hero left alive was defeated. A Zoroark crawled towards his enemy, defeated but never giving up. Strangely, his mane had streaks of white in it rather than black. He was stopped by a black shoe stepping on his paw.

"W-Why are you doing this? You destroyed everything!" The Zoroark wheezed, his lungs filled with soot.

"Cipher was on the brink of failure, I took all their shadow energy and cut my master's losses," Giovanni said smugly.

"You won't get away with this!" The Zoroark yelled.

"I already have, and now you and your world will perish," Giovanni said before pulling a yellowish orange crystal out of his jacket.

The Zoroark went wide eyed as the crystal began to glow and release sparks of black lightning. He summoned all of his remaining energy and created a portal beneath him. He went weightless just before a blinding white flash consumed his vision.

Earth 63, 2048, 1:52 PM

3rd person POV

"Order up!" The waiter said as he sat down the drinks on the table.

"Thanks," A red-headed man replied.

"Ready to order your entrees?" The waiter asked.

"I think we need a little more time," The girl across the table said.

The waiter respectfully nodded and walked away.

Kyle Marx took a sip of lemonade as he monitored his surroundings, doing his best to look casual.

"_No sign of the key man,"_ He muttered.

'_Maintain position Alpha,_' A voice echoed in his head.

Kyle grunted, these new earpieces have a nasty habit of transmitting every word that you said.

Across from him a woman in a simple black cardigan and jeans looked bored out of her mind.

"Buck up Layla, you're supposed to be on your honeymoon," Kyle joked about how they had traveled here. They had gotten to Castelia city under the guise of newlyweds, telling the Unovan government about the operation would only serve to waste time.

"Keep your focus on Cyrus, not me," She said with a forced smile.

"_Alpha be advised, the target is approaching your 7 o'clock,"_ Zander's voice alerted them.

"_Copy Outrider, we have visual"_ Kyle responded before putting 20 poke on the table and getting up. A man with black hair and a baseball cap was walking past the diner, being sure to keep his head down.

Layla got up as well and picked up a duffel bag. The two undercover agents made sure to wait until the man was well down the street before following him.

As the agents pursued another voice rang out in their heads.

"_Team, I don't need to remind you that Cyrus has evaded capture after his attack on the summit for three years, get it done,"_ Director Simmons ordered.

After following him for about 10 minutes the two agents found the safehouse. It looked innocent enough, excluding the plethora of security cameras and antennas on the roof.

"Alpha 2 to Outrider, we've located the safe house," Layla said under her breath.

"Copy Alpha, hold the position until bravo cuts the power" Zander ordered.

"Bravo, status report," Kyle requested.

"Bravo 2 to Alpha 1, ready to cut the power on your mark," Charlie responded.

"Acknowledged, preparing to breach," Layla said as she retrieved a small brick of C4 from the duffel bag and placed it on the door. Kyle took off his civilian shirt to reveal a bulletproof vest. His earpiece extended from under his ear, a small glass screen went over his eye

Kyle shifted as Layla readied the charge and put on her vest, he began to grow, his special tactical vest growing with him. He was soon a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon with a somewhat long neck, he had two crests on its head. His head was semicircular, with yellow eyes that had red rims. The lower jaw and a belt-like band across his waist were also red. Along his back, he had two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that resembled seeds. His new tail was shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch. Both of his long arms had two razor sharp, elongated leaves and three claws.

"Bravo, cut the power in 3, 2, 1, mark!" Layla counted down.

The sound of a popping lightbulb cued them to detonate the C4, as the door was reduced to splinters Kyle rushed into the fray. Layla readied her pistol and ran in after him. As the smoke cleared Layla saw that Kyle had already subdued the guards inside. All of them were on the ground with bruises and cuts. Layla set the power gauge on her pistol magazine to the max and iced every guard as she went with one shot apiece.

Kyle looked at her with his head tilted, Layla gestured him off with her hand. "Relax, the stun rounds at max power just knock them out for 24 hours, tie them up and gag them just to be safe."

Layla pressed his finger to her earpiece and said: "All teams be advised, the safe house is secure, I repeat the safe house is secure."

As Kyle began tying up the guards, Layla retrieved her laptop from the duffel bag and plugged into the desktop computer on the right side of the room.

Kyle propped the guards up against the left wall. All of them were handcuffed behind their back and had bonds across the legs. Kyle then returned to his human form and pulled out the last item in the duffel bag.

The DER-200 was the most advanced rifle in the world, not only was it undetectable to metal detectors thanks to a special carbon fiber coating, but it's effective range exceeded 2 miles thanks to its dual zoom scope and revolutionary ammo. The stun rounds that the MRPA developed were the biggest evolution in firearms since the rimfire cartridge. They hit with the power of a .308 magnum while delivering a tranquilizer agent strong enough to fell a Bouffalant in 3 shots. The serum could be charged via an electric current to adjust the power level. The carbon fiber casings were so light in fact that when combined with a magnetic field in the barrel gave the weapon a muzzle velocity over 1,000 meters per second. Lethal ammo was an option for slightly lower velocity, but this difference was minuscule at worst.

As Kyle checked over the rifle, Layla began downloading data from the safehouse, everything was falling in place. Layla then turned to Kyle. "The convoy will be arriving in less than 30 minutes, get set up on the second floor, and whatever you do, don't miss," She reminded him.

Kyle nodded and headed upstairs, Cyrus wasn't slipping through their fingers again.

* * *

**Earth 63, 2048, 2:43 PM**

**Kyle's POV**

* * *

"This is Alpha 1, I'm dug in with the line of sight," I whispered into my earpiece as I adjusted my scope.

"Copy Alpha, all teams be advised, a convoy is arriving from the North," Zander announced.

A convoy of black SUVs with tinted windows pulled up to the hotel, each one looked exactly alike to the others.

"Alpha, do you have a visual on the target?" Zander asked.

I began to respond just as a window rolled down in the 3rd SUV. "Negative…Wait, I have a visual on the target, 3rd vehicle," I corrected myself as the SUVs pulled around into the parking garage.

"Copy that, Bravo team, are you in position?" Zander asked.

"Bravo 1 in position," Kelly responded.

"Bravo 2 in position," Charlie responded.

I couldn't tell how Charlie and Kelly were getting in there to apprehend Cyrus once I took the shot, maybe they were teleporters? No one on the ground knew every detail about the plan, this way if someone was captured they couldn't compromise the rest of the mission.

"Alpha, get eyes on the meeting, it should be on the top floor, line him up nice and clean wait for him to give the intel, then you can put as many rounds in him as you like," Zander explained.

"Copy outrider, it'll only take one," I responded as I set the stun ammo to max power and activated the magnetic barrel.

I zoomed in on the meeting just as it began. The glass atrium had a large conference table with Cyrus at the head and his financial backers up and down the sides.

"You will have 1 week to make your payments, be sure to run the funds through the central Hoenn bank," Cyrus' cold voice ordered via the wiretap.

"That's it, Alpha take the shot!" Zander ordered.

I took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger, the bullet went through the glass window and into Cyrus' forehead before I could even blink. He fell to the floor, unconscious and limp.

"Bravo, MOVE IN NOW!" Zander yelled.

Two bolts of lightning crashed through the atrium, electrocuting everyone else in the room. When the light faded Kelly and Charlie were putting shift cuffs on Cyrus. Everyone in the room was cuffed soon after.

* * *

**Earth 63, 2048, 3:37 PM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

As Cyrus was being dragged to the jump jet in a parking lot he woke up suddenly, the MRPA has the entire parking lot barricaded as people with cameras and phones tried to get a glimpse of what was going on.

"You!? how did you find me?!" He demanded.

Just as I was about to question how he woke up so fast there was a blinding flash. A multicolored portal opened as a man dressed in a black suit emerged.

"Apologies for the interruption, but I will be taking him," Giovanni said, a mild smirk painting his lips.

Every MRPA agent leveled their weapon on the man, ready to open fire.

"Humph, what a bother," was all Giovanni said before unleashing a shockwave of black energy that knocked everyone in the area to the ground, save for Layla, Kyle, Kelly, and Charlie who seemed like a strong wind had almost blown them over.

"Impressive, I didn't think this world's MRPA had so many shifters that they sent 4 of them to catch Cyrus," He complimented as Kyle and Layla shifted into a Vaporeon and Sceptile respectively. The Mason twins summoned electricity around their arms and fists instead of shifting.

"Adorable," Giovanni joked before unleashing bolts of black lightning from his hands that sent Kyle and Layla flying through the air and into a brick wall across the parking lot. The lightning merely staggered the Mason twins, much to the surprise of their new adversary.

"Outstanding, two legendary Pokémon on their side," He admitted.

Kelly and Charlie ran at him, their fists glowing with electricity. They were not about to give up without a fight. The man didn't give them a chance however, he unleashed one final shockwave, knocking the last shifters standing along with anyone who has managed to get up from the first blast to the pavement.

Cyrus got to his feet first, only to be met with a scowl from Giovanni.

"Seems like someone needs to keep a better eye on security, I've begun relocating your assets to my base of operations," Giovanni explained before motioning Cyrus to the portal.

Cyrus ran in first, Giovanni turned to follow him only to hear a roar. Before he could so much as turn around he was pinned to the ground by the massive pawed foot of a Raikou. Both of the Mason twins had shifted and Kelly had him pinned.

"You're determined, I give you that," he admitted before teleporting out from under Kelly's paw and diving into the portal.

The portal closed as soon as he entered. Leaving the two Raikou standing there shocked.

"_Damn it!" _Kelly cursed via telepathy.

Just then a scream pierced their sensitive ears, the crowd had taken notice and pulled out their phones, some were snapping photos and recording video.

"_Shit, run, they can't see us change back!" _Charlie ordered psychically.

The two Raikou then disappeared in a flash of electricity, teleporting away just as the other MRPA agents came to.

Just then the portal Giovanni had escaped in reappeared. A zoroark flew out of it, landing right in front of the MRPA agents.

The Zoroark reached out his paw and said "Help," before passing out and collapsing onto the ground.

Zander rang out over the radio. "Get out of there, the public has seen too much!" He yelled.

All the agents ran onto the jump jet, Layla and Kyle grabbed the Zoroark and carried him aboard. He needed help, and even if he was working with the enemy he was far too injured to pose a threat. The jump jet took off as the crowd stood there in awe about what they had just witnessed….

_**Author's note- sorry for the wait, I've been super busy. Luckily I'm back with my longest chapter ever!**_

_**Leave a review:)**_

_**Chapter Edited By FXCF, Agent Layla Is A Character Made By User Mikanmer.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Pandemonium_**

* * *

**_Earth 63 2048, 5:57 PM_**

**_Layla's POV_**

* * *

I ran down the hall after Kyle. He wasn't listening to anyone or anything. He was talking to the director and that was final. He opened the door just as I caught up with him. As the door opened the director was hanging up the phone. The director began to open his mouth only for Kyle to speak first.

"When were you planning on telling us about those two?!" He demanded.

"Those two are agents, as with all agents they are not required to disclose personal information to their squad mates unless they choose to." Director Simmons reminded Kyle.

"THAT falls under personal information?!" Kyle yelled.

The director's face grew more agitated, he got up from his desk and picked up a tv remote. His leather chair hissing with steam as he stood up. Everyone knew that the director was a shifter with fire powers, but this was the first time I had seen it in person. He was so frustrated that his powers were raising his body temperature without him knowing.

"Secrets are IMPORTANT." he explained sternly, grinding his teeth together as he turned on the TV in his office.

The screen cracked to like, showing a news report about the incident in Castelia city. He then changed the channel. Another news station was covering the same thing. He changed the channel 10 times before turning it off. Every single one was covering the incident.

Kyle calmed down slightly, the director sat the remote down on his desk and returned to his chair. He rubbed his forehead, doing his best to remain calm. There was a short pause as no one in the room, me included knew what to say.

"We've been hiding the secret of legendary Pokémon's existence for over twenty years, all of that caution and effort gone in less than 20 seconds of video." Director Simmons confessed.

"I just wish you wouldn't have left us in the dark" I said as calmly as I could.

"I'm sorry for Cyrus getting away." Kyle apologized.

"Don't be sorry, I don't blame you, or Charlie and Kelly even. You were doing everything in your power to keep Cyrus in custody" The Director admitted.

I was about to speak up when the door opened behind me. In the doorway was a man who'd I'd never seen in person but always idolized. Professor Connor Malcom was the head of the 3 shifter academies and the founder of the Shifter Care Centers all over the world. He was taller than I imagined, his blond hair was well kept along with his shined black shoes. He was wearing a black suit with brown buttons, the fabric of the suit was flawless to the point that it looked brand new. In his hand was a silver cane that looked like it was forged from a single piece of metal. Atop the cane's handle was a bluish white gemstone. His eyes were calm and caring despite their blood red coloration.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something Jake" Connor said as he shut the door behind him.

"No Connor, you're not, how did your meeting with the Unovan president go?" The Director asked.

"Not very well, he said he'd give us 24 hours to make a statement, after that he'll make one" Connor explained in a sad voice.

"We'll come up with something, I've emailed everyone and we should be ready for our conference soon" Director Simmons assured him.

Director Simmons began to speak only for Connor to interrupt him. "I noticed you said you had a possible high value prisoner?"

"Yes, a Zoroark that came out of the portal, it reopened after Giovanni left and he came out" The Director said nonchalantly.

Connor's eyes went wide, he looked at Jake straight in the eyes and asked "did the Zoroark have white highlights In his mane rather than black" he sounded almost afraid to ask.

Jake nodded slowly, only for Connor to say "I need to see him" before running out of the room.

The director cocked his head, then sighed and began to type on his computer again

We turned to leave only for the director to stop us. "Specialist Layla, may I have your key card for a moment" he asked nicely.

I pulled out my badge and retrieved the laminated keycard in the back of the sleeve. I reluctantly handed it over, worried I was in for a demotion.

He plugged the badge into his computer's card reader and began to type on his computer, after a small beep he took it out of the card reader and handed it back to me.

"You've been upgraded to level 8 clearance, swipe it in the elevator and go to sub level six for a new assignment. Ivan will explain the rest" Director Simmons said before motioning us to leave.

I walked out, Kyle following behind me, I wondered what new assignment awaited me.

* * *

**_Earth 97 2048 7:30 PM_**

* * *

**_3rd person POV_**

* * *

The castle was massive, surrounded by an industrial complex that was the size of three large towns.

In the highest tower there was boardroom with 6 people around it. It was dead silent. There was nothing to discuss until Giovanni arrived.

On the far end of the table Maxie and Archie sat across from each other, both clearly trying to avoid looking at one another. Despite the fact that they each had their own regions to rule and had no reason for conflict it was abundantly clear that they couldn't stand being in the same room together.

Ghetsis was sat down the row from Maxie, he was sitting at his chair completely uninterested in what was happening around him. His only hand was tapping his fingers on the table as a show of impatience.

Across from Ghetsis, Lysandre was looking over his research on a tablet, wanting to be ready for his report when Giovanni arrived.

Finally Lusimine was sitting across from Cyrus, she was looking at herself In a mirror to assure she looked perfect. Cyrus on the other hand was scowling at the chair at the head of the table. Like everyone present he wasn't a fan of taking orders from someone else but Giovanni had left them to their own devices as long as they completed the projects he requested. They were free to do whatever else they wanted in their own bases.

Cyrus was about to groan when the massive double doors at the other end of the room opened. Giovanni entered the room with his four Gallades at his side. The Pokémon had been trained from birth to protect Giovanni and had received both physical enhancements along with shadow energy treatments to make them more powerful than any normal Pokémon.

Giovanni took a seat at the head of the table, his guards taking their place in the four corners of the room.

"Well done everyone, it seems that you are all on schedule, I'm pleased with all of your progress, even Cyrus has been improving despite his recent setbacks." Giovanni said to everyone.

"I have a question Giovanni" Cyrus said as formally as he could, he took Giovanni's last words quite personally but decided to ignore it.

"Yes?" Giovanni responded.

"Are you sure no one survived your attack on earth 62?" Cyrus asked

"What makes you think I missed anyone?" Giovanni said defensively.

Cyrus pulled out his tablet and pulled up a traffic camera recording from the parking lot Giovanni had retrieved him from.

Giovanni was about to rebuke Cyrus when the portal he had escaped in re-opened. A Zoroark with white highlights in his mane emerged from the portal and collapsed. The MRPA grabbed him and flew off in their jet just as the feed cut.

Giovanni scowled at the recording, everyone in the room tensed up, worried about what would happen next.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Cyrus, I will see to correcting that error soon enough, as for the rest of you, continue as planned," he said before giving out orders one at a time.

"Ghetsis, prepare your ground forces, I want you to invade Sinnoh as soon as possible" Giovanni explained. Ghetsis nodded but said nothing.

Giovanni then turned to Lusimine and said "I want you to keep me in the loop, if any progress is made in the control device tell me"

Lusimine chuckled and said "Gladly."

"Maxie, Arichie I want to see your prototype designs for the Doppler devices your working on" Giovanni requested. Both Maxie and archive nodded repeatedly, clearly wanting to get the meeting over with as fast as possible.

"Cyrus, you and Charon have enough DNA to begin the restorations?" Giovanni asked.

"No, the machine is ready but I need more DNA to start." Cyrus confessed.

"Then you will have it." Giovanni said before standing up and speaking to everyone at the table.

"Because of your efforts, our plans are coming to fruition, soon the entire multiverse will be ours" Giovanni proclaimed as the other Leaders opened portals via their remotes and returned to their own earths.

Everything was falling into place, and soon that meddling Zoroark would be dead…

_**Chapter Edited By FXCF**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Kassar File 1**_

* * *

_**Earth 63, 2048 7:56 AM**_

_**Olivia's P.O.V**_

* * *

I was in awe at the massive building in front of me. This tower was just the office section of the massive Neo-Genetics complex. Spanning just under 15,000 acres the compound was a technological marvel. There were coffee shops, a four star hotel for visitors and a genetics lab for testing vaccines and DNA. All of which flowed into the most advanced hospital in the world. Located 50 miles south of Anvil town, the compound was somewhat isolated within the massive forest that made up much of southern Unova. The trip by car took over 3 hours, thanks to the rough forest road after you got off the interstate. However the best way to get here was a number of bullet trains that ran all over Unova to here. I rode the train from my house in Anvil Town and it had only been a 20 minute commute.

I was interviewing for a new position, they had called me out of the blue with very little details but I didn't want to turn down a job at such a prodigious location. I had finished college at Nacrene university only 2 years ago and I was ready to get out there in the world. I took a deep breath and walked into the lobby. The receptionist gave me a smile and motioned me towards a conference room. I sat down and waited for about five minutes before the interviewer arrived.

She was just a hare shorter than me, and I was only 5 foot 1 inch. Her black hair was smoothed back with a bun tying it in place. She had a red woman's power suit and had on black heels. She looked like a textbook example of a business woman.

"Bonjur, thank you for coming today, I'm Veronica Lemat" she greeted in a slightly hidden Kalsoian accent.

I shook her hand as she came around the table to greet me, we then sat down and began the interview.

"So you finished your PHD ahead of schedule?" she inquired.

"Yes, i was going to stop there but my teacher pushed me to get a masters in biochemistry," I responded.

"Really? You got your master's degree in just under a year" she asked, sounding somewhat skeptical.

"Lenora streamlined the process for me, she was a great mentor" I explained.

"Ah, very few students have piqued her interest but i've heard she has a great eye for potential" she admitted as she put down her tablet.

I was taken aback by her sudden dismissal of my files and her sanding up as if the meeting was over. Before I could respond however she smiled and said "you're hired"

I was at a loss for words, I had planned for this to take weeks with multiple interviews and competition from other applicants. After struggling to find my voice I finally asked the obvious question. "That's it, the interview is over?'

"You were the only person we contacted, no one else had the credentials we need, see we're working on fossil restoration and need help with translations in tandem with that," she explained.

That made sense, my degrees lined up perfectly with the task at hand, I almost felt honored, but something in the back of my mind told me that this was very convenient that they knew about my degrees and had tasks perfectly suited to them. I shook these thoughts from my head as she showed me a contract, it had benefits and pay on par with executive positions and only locked me into it for a year. This was perfect, I read the fine print over twice and then signed, i told her i would start on the coming monday giving me the weekend to prepare. I dismissed the odd feeling in my stomach as nerves and headed for the bullet train.

* * *

**Earth 63 2048 4:25 PM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

Veronica Lemat was finishing her paperwork for the day when her phone rang. She picked it up only to be met with a shrewd voice requesting her presence at the boss's office.

She sighed and headed to the elevator, with a few presses of buttons she was on her way to the top floor. The top floor of the tower was a single hallway leading to a reception room, that lead to Mr. Rapt's office.

Edward Rapt was one of the richest people in the world, Neo-Genetics was only one of the many companies that he owned. Due to the sheer size of his conglomerate he was always traveling, which meant he had to put people in charge of his companies in his absence. Veronica was one of these vice-presidents. Mr. Rapt was the CEO of every company he owned, but the Vice Presidents were in charge of the companies that needed constant leadership.

She entered the massive penthouse office only to see two people waiting for her at the conference table. Cyrus sat to the right of the table. The chair at the head of the table was mysteriously empty. Another man was across from him on the left side. He was short, his body beefy and he had a slight hunch. He was wearing a lab coat and black pants. He had rubber chemical gloves on and rubber boots to match. His grey hair was barely covering his head and his red lensed glasses were not helping him look normal.

"Sit down Veronica, Mr Rapt will be joining us soon" Charon said as he motioned her to sit down.

"I thought he was still at the excavation site in Sinnoh" Veronica questioned as she sat down.

Before she could ask anything else the chair at the head of the table made a humming sound. A hidden projector in the chair activated, a hologram of Mr. Rapt appeared in the chair. He didn't look happy.

"I'm very busy here so let's keep this meeting brief" he said.

"You're employees have been behind schedule, you need to make them pickup the pace" Cyrus scolded

"Really Cyrus, I've been monitoring the situation and my employees have done everything they have been tasked with, Charon, who I'd like to remind you is your scientist had been behind" Mr. Rapt interjected.

"You have no place to say that, Giovanni put me in charge of this operation" Cyrus said proudly.

"He put you in charge of the attacks and the artifacts, you forget that I answer directly to Giovanni on a daily basis, I could call him right now in fact" Rapt reminded him.

Cyrus was quiet after that statement, it was clear he had just lost all power in this argument.

"The interview went perfectly, she will start on Monday" I reported.

A rare smile crossed Rapt's face, he nodded and said "see Cyrus, simple results, I'll send the files for her to translate, she's going to be perfect"

Cyrus stood up and turned to leave, he stopped at the door and said "Charon, I've got a meeting with my financial backers in Castelia city, I expect the device to be done when I get back," he explained before walking out the door.

Things were on schedule….

* * *

_**Edits Made By FXCF.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Kassar File 2**_

* * *

_**Earth 63 2048 7:32 AM**_

_**Olivia's POV**_

* * *

I was getting ready as the morning news came on, I went to bed early last night so I missed the news last night. My hairdryer did little to drown out the breaking news story, I turned it off only to see an image that I'd never soon forget. Two massive yellow creatures were standing in the middle of the parking lot. The video ended in a massive flash of light, the phone that was recording the clip had been deactivated by the sheer amount of electricity in the area. The newscaster went on saying that the MRPA had just called a press conference, it would be held at the United Regions headquarters in Evergrande City at 6:00 local time.

As the newscasters replayed the video, they gave theories on what the creatures were and the MRPA's role in the event. I already knew what the two unidentified beasts were, but that only added more questions in my head. During college I had studied at the Ecruteak library on my semester abroad in Johto. Amid the many legends in that city was the legend of the burned tower. Following a massive fire, the legendary Pokemon Ho-oh descended and resurrected three nameless Pokemon that had died in the fire. These three creatures became the first Entei, Raikou and Suicune. The yellow creatures on the tv resembled the ancient descriptions and drawings of Raikou. I simply decided to push my thoughts of this event aside, it was time to get to the station. I would not be late for my first day at work. I only hoped that the translations they gave me today weren't too far out of my expertise.

* * *

_**Earth 63 2048 6:09 PM**_

_**3rd person POV **_

* * *

"The MRPA has kept this secret from the people because we thought it would be best if their existence remained as legends and folklore. The two Raikou you see in the footage have worked with the MRPA on occasion. In this particular instance they were needed in apprehending the man responsible for the attack on the United Regions three years ago. Cyrus may have escaped once again but we've learned a devastating truth. The Hoenn state bank has been funding him from the very beginning. As such the MRPA recently carried out search warrants, seizing large amounts of illegal cash. We will continue to-" Alex's speech was cut off as Veronica turned off the TV.

"Well there goes 5 years of investments" Mr. Rapt's hologram said.

Cyrus was clenching his hands around his chair, he had already been humiliated at the meeting by Giovanni, he didn't need a reminder of his recent failures.

"Cyrus, you and Charon are on thin ice, we've already lost years worth of funds, I expect you to deliver on your promise at this facility, otherwise…"

"SHUT UP!" Cyrus yelled, silencing the entire room.

Before anyone could interject, Cyrus pointed his finger at Rapt and said "you have no right to talk to me like that, I was working for Giovanni's master long before you or anyone else, I should be running everything around here so be quiet!"

"If that how you feel, tell that to Giovanni." Rapt said before motioning to Veronica.

Veronica picked up a silver remote and pressed a button, on cue a portal opened to the right of the desk. Mr. Rapt's hologram flickered slightly due to the interference from the portal.

Out of the portal came Giovanni, who had the most distraught face anyone had ever seen. Behind him were four figures in robes. They were completely concealed, their faces covered by masks that looked like a frozen human face. Long flowing sleeves hid their hands and any identifying characteristics. All four of their robes were different colors, one black, one red, one purple and one green.

"I suggest you hold your tongue Cyrus, before I remove it" Giovanni threatened.

Cyrus was quiet, his bravado had left him as quickly as it had came.

"My second in command has achieved more in 3 months than you have in five years, questioning Mr. Rapt is by extension questioning me" Giovanni continued.

"As your troubles with security are increasing, I've tasked my original guards with training others of their kind to guard you and all of the other major leaders in this operation" Giovanni explained, noticing the strange looks from Veronica and Cyrus.

"You have two months to produce the results I expect, otherwise we will have to reevaluate you standing in this organization" Giovanni ordered, staring directly into Cyrus's eyes.

"Get to work Cyrus, and Veronica, I need to ask you to leave, Mr. Rapt and I need to have an important discussion involving upcoming plans elsewhere" Giovanni asked, his voice regaining a sense of formality.

Both Cyrus and Veronica ran out of the room, once the elevator door dinged, Giovanni spoke again.

"I apologize for that Calrok, you've delivered in every way and I hate that you had to deal with" Giovanni apologized.

"It's fine, I assume you are having your doubts about Veronica's loyalty?" The hologram said.

"She is only loyal to us because of the identity you've assumed, if she knew you are not Mr. Rapt she would turn on us" Giovanni admitted.

"Understood, the new recruit has been invaluable on the translations you tasked me with." Calrok explained.

"Ah yes, Dr Kassar I believe it was? I knew that you'd find the right candidate." Giovanni complimented,

"I'll be returning to this facility soon, I've discovered an obelisk that she will need to translate under my personal supervision." Calrok said, his tone of voice slightly unsure.

"Good, that will be perfect if you believe the excavation site can stay on track without you." Giovanni answered dismissively.

"I assure you, Cyrus will not be making any more excuses upon my return." Calrok assured.

"I know, continue as planned my disciple, I must see to cleaning up some loose ends." Giovanni said, before disappearing back into the portal with his guards in tow.

* * *

_**This Chapter Was Edited by FXCF**_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Kassar file 3**

* * *

**Earth 63 2048 2:00 PM**

**Olivia's POV**

* * *

I was typing on my computer as fast as I could, looking back at forth at the screen and my newest project behind me. Three weeks after starting my job I was given an artifact directly from the excavation site to study, it was the hardest thing to decipher I'd ever worked on. A 10 foot tall obelisk within a large glass box was situated at the center of my laboratory. The box was large enough to walk around in, but it had to be sealed to keep the obelisk sterile. It was made from solid obsidian, the glyphs were cut so deep that they must have been made as the molten rock was cooling. The ancient people of Sinnoh were known for occasionally making carvings like this, they used psychic Pokémon to hold the lava in place while it cooled. Strangely enough though I estimated this obelisk to be at minimum 5,000 years old, based on the carbon dating I ran on a small piece of obsidian they found in the same rocks near the obelisk. This was odd to say the least, Spear Pillar was only around 4,000 years old, that meant that the temple in turnback cave was at least 1,000 years older than what was believed to be the oldest man made ruins in the world. Translating the glyphs was no small task, they didn't match any of the glyphs I had gotten from spear pillar. However I noticed a resemblance to some glyphs found in the Tanoby ruins on a nearby part of the Sevi islands. After running the glyphs through the Tanoby Ruin's language I got what seemed to be gibberish. I thought I had hit a brick wall but after closer inspection I noticed the gibberish looked life a cipher key. I was entering all the symbols from the obelisk to then run it through a translation software I had developed. I was finally about to get some answers.

Unbeknownst to my employers, I had an alternative reason for wanting to translate the obelisk. While I was cleaning it off about a week ago I noticed a symbol was upside down, it was the same as an earlier symbol so I knew it was off. I cleaned the symbol and then pushed on it trying to see how a solid carving could possibly have rotated. The symbol glowed blue for a moment then delivered what I would describe as a shock of static electricity into my hand. Ever since then I had been having nightmares, and hearing what sounded like whispers in my ears. Most alarmingly however whenever I was around someone else I was able to feel something unusual, their emotions. As crazy as that sounds I knew it was true, I could even occasionally hear people's thoughts. I knew I wasn't crazy, but I hadn't told anyone about it. I would be fired on account of possibly mental instability if anyone found out. Hopefully, once the translations were done I could get some answers about what the obelisk did to me.

I had just begun the software when Veronica spoke up behind me, causing me to jump in my chair. I hadn't had hardly any sleep in the past few days, and it was showing.

"You look exhausted, why don't you come with me? Mr. Rapt has something he wants to show you, and you need to get out of this lab for a little." Veronica offered.

I nodded and stood up, she was right and it would look all the more suspicious if I refused an offer from Mr. Rapt himself.

As we entered the elevator Veronica pressed a button on the elevator that said 20th floor. We came to the top of the tower only to be met with Mr. Rapt waiting right at the elevator door. As soon as I saw him my stomach dropped, his emotions seemed calm, but it seemed as though there was some kind of aura surrounding him that gave me the chills. He entered the elevator and pulled out a keycard from his suit pocket.

He inserted the card into a slot in the elevator panel and spoke up in an official voice, "CEO override, Rapt, Edward, sublevel six please."

The elevator's electronic voice responded almost immediately, "confirmed, elevator going down."

I was on edge, and I probably wasn't doing a good job in hiding it. I didn't even know this tower had a basement floor, let alone 6 of them. There were rumors among the lower level employees that there were tunnels beneath the entire complex, but I didn't believe any of them. That was until now.

As the doors opened, we went down a long hallway, you could go left, right or straight ahead. We walked straight down the hall and came to what looked like a massive blast door. The kind that lead to mining bunkers designed to survive collapsing rubble.

Both Mr. Rapt and Veronica walked up to two card readers on both sides of the door, they looked at each other for a brief moment then nodded at each other simultaneously. They inserted their key cards and stepped back, the massive door lurched open, I was too awestruck at the extensive security measures around the door and on the ceiling. Multiple security cameras and motion sensors were at every angle up and down the hall.

As soon as the door was opened, I saw a massive lab, with centrifuges and microscope tables everywhere. Not to mention the massive fossil restoration machines that were in the four corners of the warehouse sized room. The restoration machines were five times the size of the one at Nacrene university's lab. All that however was nothing compared to the creatures within the large glass tubes in the room. They looked like a mix of a Scolipede and a Houndoom. They were twice the size of a Houndoom with bug like armor plating that glowed with a red light in places. They had red glowing eyes with mandibles on their mouth that surrounded a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Their entire bodies were pitch black with the exception of the glowing parts of their skin.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Mr. Rapt said in a proud voice.

I wanted to throw up, I could feel the malice and hate these creatures gave off. What the hell were these things?

"We call them Betas, the DNA we recreated them from predated Aerodactals by over one million years." Veronica explained.

"This is wrong!" I yelled, not bothering to keep my voice down.

All of a sudden the creatures in the cages went silent and began to stare at me. They didn't look scared or mad, their expressions were blank, almost as if they were waiting for something.

"Interesting, they seem compelled to listen to you, we may have to explore their behaviors more than I thought.." Rapt mused.

"_I have to get out of here, maybe I can find an emergency exit and then-" _I was snapped from my thoughts by Rapt sighing.

"Pity, I was hoping that you would help us willingly, but it seems your morals have already decided for you, don't bother trying to run, there is no emergency exit that doesn't require a Level 7 keycard" he explained as he signaled something by raising his hand.

I was shocked, Rapt couldn't have known that specific idea without reading my mind, he wasn't a shifter was he?

Four Gallades appeared around me in an instant, teleporting specifically to block me on all sides. I turned around to face Rapt only for him to place his hand on my forehead and say "Sleep."

My mind became fuzzy, I could feel my mind shutting down along with my motor reflexes failing. I was unconscious before I even felt my body hit the ground…

* * *

**Author's note**

**Thus ends the Kassar Files, we'll be back to the main characters in the next chapter. Unfortunately that ties into my bad news.**

**I've officially started college, as of writing this it is the Friday before I start class. Rest assured I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY. I however cannot guarantee how many chapters I will be able to put out, if I have spare time I will write as much as I can.**

**Thank you all for your support :)**

**Chapter Edited And Proofread By FXCF.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The Coming Storm**

* * *

**Earth 63, 2048, 12:23 PM**

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

"I regret to inform you that our new recruit denied our offer, she is now in cell block B." Mr. Rapt said to Giovanni's hologram.

"That's a shame, Veronica, have you began cleaning up her record?" Giovanni asked.

"I'm working on it, for now I'll be saying she's on a business trip while I work out the details" Veronica responded.

"Excellent, now onto the business of-" Giovanni began to say before Rapt interrupted him.

"Forgive me, sir, but we have another problem." Rapt mentioned.

"What is it?" Giovanni asked, somewhat annoyed.

"I had my best technician check for any loose ends Cyrus might have left and we found one, there is a way for the MRPA to trace the Hoenn state bank to us" Rapt admitted.

Giovanni paused for a moment, as if he was considering something. Then his lips curled into a smile and he said "that is of no concern, while Cyrus was wasting time, I laid the groundwork for destroying the MRPA of this world once and for all. I'll signal the attack now, and my contact at the United Regions will assure that the MRPA will not have the support they need to recover"

"Very well sir, I'll continue as planned then." Rapt said before cutting the call.

* * *

**Earth 63, 2048,5:16 PM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

A figure emerged from professed Connor Malcom's house, the house itself was massive, the 8,000 square foot mansion was over 80 years old and had been built by professor Andrew's grandfather. Connor was hardly ever there though, it was usually empty apart from when he needed a formal place to meet someone.

Out of the main gate came a man who looked out of place by his mannerisms alone. He was skinny, pale skinned and had black hair with white highlights. He walked down the sidewalk leading to downtown Veilstone city. He was going to dinner to meet up with Connor.

Unbeknownst to any wandering eyes the man was in reality a Zoroark in disguise, this Zoroark was also named Connor. To avoid confusion he preferred to be simply called Z when around Connor and his associates. Z had met Connor around 20 years before Connor's time training shifters in Veilstone for professor Malcom. A mishap with his portals had stranded him on earth 63, Connor worked with him for a year before he had found his way back to his earth. After mastering his portals he had returned to visit Connor every now and then, but before he had returned to earth 63 he hadn't seen Connor in nearly 25 years. He was shocked to say the least when he learned about Connor's involvement in the MRPA.

Z was a one of a kind creature, even by his Lati friend's standards. His father was a Darkrai, as such he had much more power over shadow energy. Shadow energy wasn't something that cipher had just created, it was a naturally occurring power that all dark and ghost type Pokémon possessed naturally, Cipher simply created a more refined version. Z's favorite attack dark void was one such example of a natural use of shadow energy.

Z however wasn't thinking about his father, or anything related to his home. He had been doing his absolute best to avoid such thoughts, as it would only depress him more. He had been living with Connor for two months, but he had spent most of that time isolated in the massive guest bedroom Connor had given him.

Z entered the restaurant only to see Connor sipping on a glass of scotch. His cane was propped up against the tabel with a reserved name plate across from him. Z against his better judgment decided to humble his friend and sat down across from him.

"Good to see you out of your isolation for once, I like the fish here so I'd recommend that to eat" Connor mentioned as Z looked at the menu repeatedly.

Before he could respond a squad of four men in tactical gear with assault rifles ran in, clearing everyone out of the restaurant. They had MRPA patches on their chests.

"Professor, we need you to come with us." One of them demanded. Connor said nothing, he stared at the soldier dead in the eyes, like he was a statue.

"You're a horrible liar." Connor remarked.

Before Z could even comprehend what Connor had just said there was a rush of air, Z was shocked to see all of the soldiers on the ground unconscious. Connor had incapacitated all four of them in under a second.

Z stood up, unsure as to what was going on. Connor added to the mystery of this by kneeling down and placing his hand on one of the soldier's foreheads

"Get to my house and make sure it's secure" Connor said as he ran out the door. Z followed him, still playing catch up as to the situation at hand.

"Connor what's going on?" Z demanded.

"The MRPA is under attack and I need to go, make sure my house is secure, go, NOW!" Connor yelled before dropping his illusion in broad daylight and blasting off into the sky.

* * *

**Earth 63, 2048 5:38 PM**

**Layla's POV**

* * *

"Alright, call it there" I said over the intercom.

The two Raikou looked at me and nodded. They began to shrink and soon they were back to their human forms. Charlie and Kelly wiped the sweat from their foreheads and walked out of the training room. The massive arena was surrounded with lightning rods so they could practice with their powers in a safe environment.

It had been two months since I was reassigned to help Ivan with managing the Mason twin's health and training. Strange as it seemed for team of scientists to oversee two shifters, these two were a special case. They needed a minimum of 10,000 calories a day to sustain their bodies, even if they were in human for the entire day. Not to mention they needed to have a specific way to contain the electricity they constantly generated. The batteries that they had on their belts could hold over 100,000 volts. This way the could safely send their electricity somewhere on the go, the batteries were draining them every second, just enough to keep electricity from transferring to other surfaces when they touched something.

As they entered the room Charlie smiled at me and asked "how'd we do?"

"That's almost double the record you set last month" I complimented.

Before I could answer the question Kyle came in the lab door and said "hey could you three come with me, the Director wants to talk to you all.

I nodded and followed him out, just as we left the room I heard a gasp from behind me, I turned only the Mason twins tackled to the ground with giant metal collars around their necks.

The two soldiers looked up at me, they seemed as though they were looking behind me. I turned again to face Kyle only to see him grab me by the wrists and put a pair of shifter cuffs on me. I heard gunshots down the hall and screaming from all throughout the base. We were under attack and Kyle had just handcuffed me.

"Sorry Layla, but I've got orders from the top to take you and the Mason twins to Giovanni." Kyle admitted.

* * *

_**Chapter Proofread By FXCF.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Fall**_

* * *

_**Earth 63, 2048, 5:48 PM**_

_**Layla's POV**_

* * *

I was too shocked to say anything. Kyle, after all the missions and training we had done together was an agent of Giovanni the entire time.

"Come on, don't look at me like that, you've been playing for the wrong side, I just realized that sooner than you." Kyle explained as the soldiers dragged me to my feet.

"Oh yeah, the "right side" that attacks schools full of innocent children and fundraiser events." Kelly remarked.

"Sacrifices are necessary, that's merciful compared to the things shifters have endured." Kyle argued.

"How can you rationalize all of this! Cyrus and Giovanni destroyed Earth 62 in its entirety!" I yelled.

"I don't like the nasty things we do, but we have to do them, ask yourself this, is the MRPA any better? Layla, this is me being honest." Kyle said holding his hands to his chest.

"No Kyle, this is you being a psychopath." I responded before spitting in his face.

Before he could say anything else an all to familiar man in purple walked in, a squad of four soldiers behind him.

"We've got all the agents in the basement, they're tied up to the canisters and the C4, everyone is accounted for except for the director and someone callsign outrider." Ethan said as we began to head for the exit.

"You sure you brought enough explosives?" Kyle asked as we were walking the halls.

"They just need to set off the shadow energy canisters, they'll take care of the rest." Ethan assured him.

"WHAT?! YOU WOULDN'T"! I yelled.

"What canisters?" Charlie demanded.

"When the MRPA purifies one of the newer shadow Pokemon, the energy doesn't just disappear. Every 2.0 shadow Pokemon's energy was stored is secure canisters below the base so that it could be disposed of slowly and safely." Kyle scoffed.

"If you set all that off at once, it could reduce 10 square miles of land to a crater!" I screamed,

"That's the idea, cover up the evidence and make it look the the MRPA did it, then both their base and good name is destroyed." Ethan said proudly.

As we got outside we were greeted by an entire army. Tanks and attack helicopters had the entire base surrounded. There was no chance of escape. An unmarked jump jet landed, we were shoved towards it as Ethan revealed a detonator. He spun his finger in a circle as the jets began to take off, however just as i was about to lose hope the entire army stopped in their tracks, they all looked as though they were waiting for something.

"Bogey inbound, 1 mile and closing fast!" Ethan said as he and his soldiers took up defensive positions near the tanks. We were cuffed to posts as the tanks leveled their cannons at the sky.

A green light appeared on the horizon, before anyone could so much as blink a blast of energy destroyed a tank. A green blur shot past, only to come back around and land. A green Latios with a strange stone around its neck was now between us and the entire army.

"_Surrender or die._" Connor threatened telepathically, I had never heard such rage in his voice.

"One more move and i'll turn this whole place into a parking lot!" Ethan threatened, his finger just above the detonator button.

"_You've already lost that leverage, my son and the director hid until you were pulling out. They've already disarmed all your explosives." _Connor revealed.

The color drained from Ethan's face, however he wasn't going to let Connor win.

"FIRE EVERYTHING!" Ethan yelled before teleporting behind a tank.

Charlie, Kelly and I hit the deck as rockets and gunfire roared overhead. The attack choppers and tanks firing their entire payloads directly at Connor and the base. I heard a horrid crashing sound as the entire 4 story building collapsed onto Connor. He hadn't vibrated to his full speed and as such couldn't have avoided the attacks.

As the dust cleared Kyle and 4 Soldiers grabbed us by the legs and began to drag us away. However they suddenly stopped and looked at the massive mound of rubble. There was a faint light from within.

"Impossible.." was all Ethan could say before a massive pillar of light erupted from the debris. The beam of energy shooting skyward and splitting the clouds above. I wasn't a psychic but I could feel the massive shockwaves of psychic energy. When I could finally see through the light my jaw dropped.

The being within the light looked similar to a Latios, but the emerald colored parts of its body had changed to a lime green. Horns had grown from the side of its head and now ran along its jaw. Its wings on its back were gone and similar but larger wings were now attached to its lower arms. Triangle shapes now marked the forward point of its wings instead of its chest.

"_**This ends now."**_ Connor announced telepathically. His eyes glowed blue and then looked at the tanks. The tanks were lifted up in the air and then crushed into a ball of metal as small as a sedan. The choppers tried to fly away but were disintegrated by a white blast of energy. Soldiers looked at Connor for a moment before turning their guns on each other. I looked to the far end of the area and saw Ethan just before he slipped away into a multicolored portal. The portal closed just before Kyle could escape as well.

Connor slowly descended to the ground, deactivating his transformation along with applying his human guise and returning his collar to the shape of a cane. He closed his glowing eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He didn't seem exhausted, but rather he was reigning in his emotions and calming himself down from using as much power as he just had.

He walked up to Kyle with a murderous look on his face. I had no drive to defend him, if Connor killed him so be it.

"Please, I surrender, there is no need for hostiliti.." Kyle was cut off as Connor smacked him across the face with his metal cane, arcs of green energy sparking from it as metal met flesh. Kyle fell to the ground accompanied by a disgusting popping sound.

Connor looked back to the rubble as the few remaining agents along with the Director and Zander stumbled out of the ruins. I heard sirens in the distance, the local towns in the area must have sent first responders after seeing the massive explosion.

We had survived, but the MRPA was in shambles….

* * *

_**Chapter Proofread By FXCF.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Normalcies**

* * *

**Earth 63, 2048, 5:32 AM**

**Kelly's POV**

* * *

I woke up and immediately looked at the clock, it was another four hours before I had to go to school. Another handicap of our powers was that my brother and I only needed about an hour or two of sleep, our bodies produced so much energy that sleep was hardly a necessity. This problem had only gotten worse recently. After the attack on HQ the MRPA was officially disbanded, the United Regions believed it was too costly to rebuild and instead drafted both my uncle and father into a new security organization more closely run by the security council. Due to this me and my brother we're now forced to return to civilian life and thus go to high school. We had decided to go to our Mother's academy in particular.

We were outraged at this decision, but there was little our parents could do, we were still 18 and thus not old enough to join the new organization or get another job. Three months had past and today was our first day at school. I was about to roll over and attempt to sleep when I noticed my brother was absent from his bed, his glamor charm was on his dresser. I got up and put on some clothes, then I grabbed my glamour charm and put it on.

The glamour charms were a gift from Connor, special crystals that he could charge with psychic energy so that we could change our appearances to better match our chronological age. I was 18, but I looked like I was barley 15. I was short and hadn't gone through my growth spurt like all the other girls in my class, my hair which used to be brown with the faintest purple highlights was now the same color as my mom's hair, deep purple down to the very roots. I sighed and put on the necklace, I imagined what I would look like if I was 18. I felt my body, for lack of a better term, blur and then looked in the mirror again. I was taller and had my hair shoulder length. The illusions weren't just a false image, it was better to think of them as a solid hologram around your body. If you touched my arm it would trick your mind into thinking it was real.

I found my brother sitting on the back patio watching the stars, I tapped him on the shoulder and handed him his glamor charm.

"Oh, thanks. I forgot." He said before applying his illusion as well.

We simply sat there in silence until our mother came out and began to cook breakfast, the stars were beautiful, flickering and dancing across the night sky.

For the first time in a while, we had some peace...

* * *

**Earth 63 2048, 9:38 AM**

**Z's POV**

* * *

As I entered Connor's office, I noticed that he was staring out the window. His office was on the third floor of the school with the entire north wall and ceiling being a massive window. It could overlook the entire campus and the city that sat beneath the hill the school rested on.

He was drinking a cup of coffee in his right hand with his cane in his left hand, I couldn't get a read on what he was thinking, his face was one of ambivalence. I looked out over the city in the direction he was facing and saw the objects of his fixation. 3 massive airships were hovering over the outskirts of the city. These flying warships were what made up the United Regions security force, after the MRPA's disbandment they had poured its funding into a new global peacekeeping force. Connor's two friends Alex and Jake were the voices of shifters and advised the security council. However as a mere two members of a thirteen group council, their power was limited. One representative from each region along with a chairman and two security advisers made up the council.

The U.R Task Force, better known as Allegiance was led by a general from Kanto named Ulysses Castle. He was as by the book as a general got, per Connor's instructions I had done my homework on the politics and countries of this earth. A necessity given the alias I now lived under.

"Castle certainly likes to have an entourage." I spoke up, in an effort to break the silence.

"Well, considering what happened last time the world tournament was held here in Veilstone a little extra security won't hurt. But yes, those ships are a bit of an eyesore." Connor admitted after a brief pause.

Just then there was a knock at the door, Connor took a deep breath and said "come in"

The door opened revealing a tall man with dark skin, he had a short black beard around his mouth, the slightest amount grey hairs on his chin. He had white military uniform on, the golden badge on his shirt showing the rank of general. His bald head almost reflecting the natural light in the room.

"It's an honor to finally meet you in person, headmaster." General Castle greeted respectfully.

"Likewise general, please take a seat." Connor offered as he sat down on his desk, putting his mug down and his cane at his side.

General Castle began to sit down before he looked at me and said, "We have some confidential information to talk about, could you wait outside?" the tone of his voice made it sound as though he was dismissing me, his attention on me was lost halfway through the sentence.

"Nonsense general, Zachary is my security director and he has a right to be here." Connor interjected before I could open my mouth.

"He has level 1 clearence?" Castle said almost sarcastically.

"No, but I do, and as my head of security it is his duty to advise and manage all things related to the safety of both myself and the campus as a whole, which includes the stadium you are here to protect" Connor said in a slightly irritated tone.

Castle paused for a moment, he looked at me and back at Connor, I was careful to keep calm and look professional.

"Very well." the general said with a sigh

"Now that we've gotten the formalities out of the way, tell me why you're risking public panic by bringing your three newest warships and hundreds of soldiers with you?" Connor demanded, clearly unhappy about Castle's actions.

"Because, We have been attacked." The General informed Connor.

* * *

_**Chapter Proofread And Edited By FXCF.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16,**

**Enigma**

* * *

**Earth 63, 2048, 10:03 AM**

**Z's POV**

* * *

"What do you mean attacked?" I asked.

General Castle sighed and pulled a thumb drive out of his pocket, he gave it to Connor and said "there's a video that will shed a little more light than just me describing it"

Connor took the thumb drive and plugged it into his desktop, he then typed a small command into his computer, the glass walls were covered with black shutters along with lights in the ceiling activating. I could hear a small humming noise in the walls.

"My office is secured now, no signals can get in without going through my secure channel and the shutters are soundproof" Connor said as the wall on the opposite side of the room slid open revealing a television.

Connor then pressed the enter key and the TV turned on illuminating the darkened room. A security recording began to play, it looked like a junction with four different hallways.

"Where is this?" I asked.

"Our base in Kanto, this was about two days ago" Castle clarified.

You could hear gunfire in the security recording, eventually a squad of soldiers in white allegiance armor ran past, firing down the hall as they went. Seconds later, a creature that I had never seen before ran into frame, Connor paused the video just as the creature was in the center of the junction.

It looked like a mix of a Scolipede and a Houndoom. The beast were twice the size of a Houndoom with bug like armor plating that glowed with a red light in places. It's red glowing eyes were menacing along with the mandibles on its mouth that surrounded a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It's entire body was pitch black with the exception of a few glowing lines on its skin.

I was awestruck, the creature's appearance put me on edge even though it was just a video. I had never seen a Pokémon like this but something about it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Do you recognize it?" Castle asked.

"No, I don't, and that is very troubling" Connor said within under second of the general's question.

"But I thought you were the expert on rare and legendary Pokémon?" Castle asked in disbelief.

"Which is why I find it troubling, where is this creature now?" Connor asked

"Dead, it took multiple armor piercing rounds in the skull before it died" Castle admitted.

"Did you at least save the body for examination?" Connor said, clearly fearing the answer.

"Couldn't, once it died it disintegrated, just dissolved into smoke" Castle clarified.

"I see, I'll do some more research and see if there is anything I've missed" Connor offered.

"Very well, keep me in the loop" Castle said before turning and walking towards the door, as he opened it however Connor stopped him.

"General, information is a two way street, I trust you will keep me in the loop involving your activities here?" Connor asked.

Castle gave a firm nod and then shut the door behind him.

"I'll leave you to it then," I said as I began to head to the door.

"_Z, how is your project in the vault going?" _Connor asked telepathically.

"_Good, in fact I'll be running the first test at 10:30 tonight." _I responded mentally as well.

"_Wait until I arrive, I may have to see an old friend about this creature first but I'll be there." _he said before turning his attention back to his computer.

I gave a quick wink before heading out the door myself, I needed some lunch before I got back to work.

* * *

**Earth 63, 2048, 3:00pm**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

"Impressive, the beta performed better than I anticipated," Mr. Rapt said proudly.

"I assume I've delivered what you wanted?" Cyrus questioned.

"Yes, but this is a mere field test in a very controlled area, I'll expect you to keep up with the quota. Charon, have you made progress on the other project I tasked you with?" Rapt asked, changing the focus to Charon just as Veronica Lemat entered the room.

"Somewhat, Im putting the finishing touches on the enhancements and gear but I need test subjects before I can make any more progress." Charon explained.

"Very well, I'll try to find some suitable candidates in the hospital on site, I can probably find a few people that no one would miss." Rapt commented as if it was a trivial issue.

"Mr. Rapt how could you say that!" Veronica demanded.

Mr Rapt looked Veronica straight in the eyes, he was staring her down in utter silence for almost a minute before he spoke calmly saying "Cyrus, Charon, could you give us a moment?"

Cyrus seemed to get the message and motioned for Charon to follow him with a head motion to the door. They were through the door and in the elevator within a minute.

"What is the problem Veronica?" Rapt asked formally.

"You cannot use patients for testing, Whoever you answer in Cipher has gone too far if THAT is necessary," she said, her voice showing sheer disbelief.

Rapt sighed and said, "I hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but obstacles to the goals of Team Shadow Rocket and Giovanni must be removed.

Veronica didn't even have time to scream as Mr. Rapt grabbed her by the neck and crushed her throat almost instantly. He then retrieved a silver remote from his pocket and opened a portal, Veronica's body disappeared into the Ultra Wormhole, the portal closing as soon as she was through.

Mr. Rapt went to his desk and pressed a button hidden underneath it. A compartment in the floor slid open revealing a hologram projector. The lights in the room dimmed as Giovanni's image appeared in the room.

"Yes Calrok?" Giovanni asked.

"Veronica Lemat is dead, she finally turned against us. I now have full control of the Neo Genetics complex, the beta test was successful and I am beginning trials on project Steelix now." Calrok said quickly, making sure to make his report brief.

"Excellent, Ghetsis has taken control of Sinnoh In earth 82, and the other leaders are on schedule, stay the course." Giovanni ordered.

Calrok gave a slight bow and said "As you wish."

* * *

_**Chapter Edited And Proofread By FXCF.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Changes**

* * *

**Earth 63, 2048, 11:46 AM**

**Charlie's POV**

* * *

"What a joke..." I said as I looked at the food on my tray. A simple sandwich, chips and soda were all that the school provided aside from a salad bar. The salad was less useful than the standard meal in terms of calories so my sister and I elected to skip it.

As I sat down with Kelly we both pulled out a blank silver wrapper in our bags. We tore them open and ate our protein bars first, each one contained about 3,000 calories, three per day along with at least 1,000 calories from normal food kept us energized. We also adjusted the batteries on our belts to stop draining electricity and instead feed us a little. This was a substitute for normal eating as we could in theory live off nothing but electricity for a little while as long as we had water. The amount of electricity needed was very impractical however, there was a reason why almost every story about a Raikou involved thunderstorm. They feed themselves in difficult times by drawing lightning bolts to them. Our mother avoided this issue by simply keeping all the electricity she produced, she had mastered her powers to the point that she could contain all the power she generated daily.

We had just finished our meals when we heard the intercom say, "Kelly and Charlie Mason to the headmistress's office"

We sighed almost in unison and headed to our mom's office after depositing our trays. We arrived in her office only to see her talking to an unfamiliar guest.

He was pale skinned and skinny, he had medium length hair that seemed unnaturally well kept. I recognized him however by the white highlights in his otherwise black hair.

He turned around and greeted us by saying "Hello, my name is Connor, but to avoid confusion just call me Z"

"Wait are you.." I asked before he nodded

"I'm that Zoroark from your last mission for the MRPA, Connor and I are old friends and I work for him now.." Z explained.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked politely.

"He has a job for you two." My mom answered vaguely before walking to a painting in her office of the burned tower. She pressed her finger on the Entei in the picture and the portrait's image dissolved revealing what looked to be a handprint scanner. She held her hand to the scanner for a moment before a bookcase in the corner of the room slid to the side revealing a hidden pathway.

Z walked through the opening in the wall, we were standing there unsure of what to make of the situation, what was hidden in this school?

My mom motioned towards the opening and said, "Well, go see what he has to show you."

I looked at Kelly and shrugged my shoulders before heading down the opening with her. We came to an elevator door with Z waiting for us. We entered the elevator and he pressed the down button.

"After the fall of Cipher the MRPA came into the possession of three very dangerous artifacts, it was decided by Connor that they should be stored in secret vaults under the schools where either he or one of his most trusted friends could guard it. Recently however Connor and I have begun another project in the vaults" Z finished explaining just as the door opened revealing a large room with a tan stone floor.

The room was huge, straight ahead was a massive steel door, but to the side were what looked to be two tube like tunnels with control panels beside each entrance.

"What the heck are those?" Jelly asked.

"Follow me." Z said before walking down the tunnel.

A computerized voice then said "Z, recognized" before he disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

I looked at Kelly for a moment and motioned to the tube saying "Well, we've teleported before"

She nodded and we walked into the tube, the voice then said "Kelly Mason, Charlie Mason, recognized" a white flash consumed our vision and when we could see each other again we were in another vault but with a polished green floor, the green granite was reflecting the dim lights in the room.

Z was waiting at what looked like a large circular table with a hole in the center. It was covered with computer screens and buttons. A dim purple light was in the center.

Z turned to us and said "Don't be shy, come over here, we're in the vault under Connor's school now."

We approached the table only for a stand to rise from the center of the device with a perfectly smooth orb in the center. It looked almost like a pinkish-purple pearl that was the size of a soccer ball.

The device glowed to life revealing a holographic display of what looked like planets. Each one however looks just like earth apart from a few different continents on some of them.

"What are those planets?" I asked.

"The different Earths throughout the multiverse" Z said casually

"That's why Giovanni came back from the dead out of nowhere" Kelly guessed.

"Exactly, and now he had operations throughout the multiverse, this device allows us to monitor both the other worlds along with any other portals that are opened, we call it the Monitor." Z said, clearly aware of the unoriginal name.

"How does this relate to our new task?" I asked.

"While we cant detect when a single person jumps to another dimension on their own, we can tell when someone makes a dedicated portal, we've mastered a way to travel back and forth with a device me and Connor have been working on for the past 2 months," he explained as if this was standard fair for him.

"And you want us to go on mission for you?" Kelly asked somewhat hesitantly.

"If you want to, as you parents and Connor told you when you joined the MRPA it's entirely your choice." Z offered.

I looked at Kelly for a moment before she nodded at me and I said "We want to help people, and Giovanni must be stopped, we're in."

"Good, but it may be awhile before your first mission, we need to assemble a larger team, you two can't do missions on your own without using your shift forms, and we know what a scene that causes." He said in a timid voice, knowing the incident in Castilia was still a touchy subject.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Kelly asked

"For now, go to school, fit in, you need to give the United Regions the illusion that you're settling into civilian life permanently," He said before handing us two watches.

"These will keep us in touch." He said as we walked back towards the teleporter.

"Hey!" I asked in a louder voice to get his attention.

"Yes?" He acknowledged politely.

"Where's Connor if this is such an important meeting?" I asked from across the room.

"Visiting an old friend." Z explained before we headed back into the teleporter.

* * *

_**Earth 63, 2048, 1:37 pm**_

_**3rd person P.O.V**_

* * *

An invisible object landed near the shrine in item forest, Connor dispelled his camouflage and reapplied his human guise. However, instead of his usual suit he was wearing backpacking clothes to fit in the environment.

He looked at the shrine for a moment before ringing the bell above it with psychic energy. There was a good pause for a while, all that could be heard was the rustling of leaves around him.

"I hope she's coming..." Connor muttered under his breath.

"_Oh Connor, do you really think I'd miss a chance to see you?" _a high pitched feminine voice said from seemingly nowhere.

There was a flash of green light and a a small green Pokémon with round toeless feet, three-fingered hands, and clear wings on its back appeared. It had a round head that came to a curved point. Its large innocent baby-blue eyes were outlined with thick black rings, and a pair of green antennae with blue tips adorned its forehead.

"Hello Celebi, it's been a while." Connor greeted formally.

* * *

_**Chapter Proofread And Edited By FXCF.**_

_**Author's note-As stated in this chapter i need some new characters for whats next, PM me if you have an OC in mind **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Remembrance**_

* * *

_**Earth 63, 2048, 3:45 PM**_

_**3rd person POV**_

* * *

"It's been too long Connor." Celebi said as she did loops in the air.

"22 years, to be exact." Connor commented.

"What do need?" Celebi asked nonchalantly.

Connor handed Celebi the picture from General Castle and said "I know you can't tell me the future, but what can you tell me about this creature's past?"

"Wow, haven't seen one of these in almost 300 million years." Celebi stated as if was a few weeks ago.

"Wait, doesn't that predates the oldest known omanyte by over 50 million years?" Connor said, clearly in disbelief.

"Yeah, when the earth was mostly volcanoes, aside from the Tree Of Beginning, these guys roamed the earth. They had power over dark matter and were essentially Giratina's parting gift before he was banished." Celebi explained.

"Thank you Celebi, I'll be on my way." Connor said before beginning to turn and leave.

"How's your friend from Earth 62?" Celebi asked, causing Connor to stop in his tracks.

"He's recovering his strength, slowly but surely, he was lucky that he didn't burn himself out with how much energy he used." Connor said in a rushed voice before dropping his illusion

"You shouldn't be ashamed of what happened with Zander." Celebi assured him.

Connor took a long pause before he finally spoke saying "I made the choice to stay in Veilstone, he made the choice to return to Altomare with his mother, it was his choice." He was clearly emotional about the subject.

"You aren't mad about Lisa being with someone else." Celebi asked in the most somber tone she had ever mustered.

"If he is good to her, and she is happy, then that's all I want for her. I can't be there for her, so he is." Connor said slowly, nearly choked up.

Celebi opened her mouth but Connor shot up into the sky before she could say anymore. A sonic boom was heard in the distance.

"Poor Connor." Celebi sighed, before vanishing within a green glow.

* * *

_**Earth 63 2048 4:00 PM**_

_**3rd person POV **_

* * *

Cyrus was looking over the report on his laptop, it wasn't good news. A software glitch had disabled the fossil restoration machines, more importantly however a large amount of the bones they used for DNA had gone to waste. He sighed and walked towards a holding cell set aside from the others.

Inside the cell, a woman was suspended in the air by an energy field, it limited her powers and kept her immobilized. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with sensors all over it, most importantly though a helmet that monitored her mind constantly, it could sense a single neuron firing within half a second.

"How are you Oliva?" Cyrus asked formally.

"Thinking about the most brutal way I can kill you." She snarled.

"Hmm, still feisty..." Cyrus mumbled, before administering an electric shock, causing Oliva to scream in agony.

"Now then, the scans show your psychic powers are getting stronger, have you sensed anything in particular?" Cyrus asked slowly.

"I sense those creatures you made, the energy within them, I'm getting stronger every day, how long do you think you have before it's too late?" Oliva scoffed.

"Too late for what?" Cyrus asked condescendingly

"Too late to kill me before I break out, and have you on your knees, begging me to let you die!" She threatened.

"Good luck with that." Cyrus laughed before zapping her again and walking away.

He had been studying her powers for the better part of a month now, her connection to the betas would possibly give them the key to controlling them without the neural implants they relied on at the moment.

Cyrus pulled out his phone and called the excavation site, and after a brief pause he heard someone pickup.

"Hello?" Charon asked.

"Charon, what is your status?" Cyrus asked formally.

"We're working as fast as we can, but the next antechamber is proving difficult to access," He explained.

"Work faster, after this setback we have no time to lose!" Cyrus ordered before hanging up the phone.

Just as Cyrus was plugging in his laptop and pulling up some files he heard the blast doors open, he quickly closed the lid of his computer.

The man who entered was tall, his black hair short and cleanly kept, he was wearing a white business suit with a gemstone lapel, his face was cold and unflinching. His most distinct trait however was his eyes, one being red and the other being a golden yellow. His face was one Cyrus had not seen in quite a while.

"Cyrus." Calrok greeted

"Calrok, I see you've lost your guise." Cyrus said after a deep swallow.

"You seem unsettled." Calrok asked as he paced around the room.

"No, just pressed for time, there's a great many things to attend to." Cyrus stammered.

"True, you do have a great many things to explain, such as why you're hiding what's on your laptop, care to tell the truth?" Calrok asked, disgust in his voice.

"I'm working on something, I'll tell you more when I-" Cyrus tried to explain, before he was interrupted by Calrok snatching his laptop with telekinesis and opening it.

"Please understand, I was refraining from telling you about this until a solution was found, then I would-" Cyrus' attempt at rationalizing his deception was ended with a yell that caught the attention of every scientist in the lab

"SILENCE! You've wasted valuable time by hiding this, had you simply told me a week ago I could have fixed it, you will not and cannot hide these things!" Calrok scolded.

"Yes sir." Cyrus muttered in a meek voice, clearly not wanting to incite Giovanni's wrath again.

"I expect results, and you are running out of time to deliver. You have 3 weeks to deliver 100 betas to Giovanni, if you don't, you'll be the next person we feed them, I have to go see Giovanni, I trust you can manage for two days in my absence." He threatened.

Cyrus nodded but stayed silent, allowing Calrok to leave rather than continue the argument.

* * *

_**Chapter Edited And Proofread By FXCF.**_

_**Author's note-Yes, Zander's absence from the last few chapters was intentional, i doubt anyone noticed**_

_**Leave a review, I appreciate the feedback :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Bureaucracy**_

* * *

_**Earth 63, 2048, 9:45 AM**_

_**3rd person POV**_

* * *

"Last call for red line to Lillycove City!" the conductor yelled out as Cassie took her seat on the bullet train stationed in goldenrod city. While the train was originally only able to travel to Kanto, construction projects over the past twenty years allowed the train to travel across the ocean via bridges and tunnels. The world is more connected now that it has ever been.

Cassie was about to put on her headphones when an all too familiar woman with hot pink highlights in her hair jumped into the seat next to her. She was wearing a dark blue power suit and black flat shoes. This was a slight contrast to Cassie's black suit with her yellow scarf and heels.

"Dana? What are you doing here?" Cassie asked, clearly surprised.

"Everyone's going to the summit, I thought we could catch up a little bit on the train ride over." Dana explained as the train left the station and began to pick up speed.

"I suppose it will be all business when we get there, it's been almost five years since we've seen each other in person." Cassie admitted, reminiscing on how much had happened in the past five years

"No need to remind me, how's Kelly and Charlie?" Dana asked.

"As good as can be expected, they're going to be 19 soon." Cassie said, a hollow tone overcoming her voice.

"You can't beat yourself up about this, Cassie." Dana assured her.

"Yes I can. My children will never have a normal life" She said somberly.

"Cassie, when has our lives ever been normal? Even before Cipher's experiment you were still a shifter. Is it really that different?" Dana argued.

"Yes, shifters age slower, but they'll look like kids for over a century!" Cassie refuted, becoming even more upset.

"Ok, fine, but for everyone's sake can you be a little happier? You need to see positives wherever you can and take things day by day. Can you please do that for me?" Dana requested.

"I'll try." Cassie promised, sighing..

* * *

_**Earth 63, 2048, 12:32 PM**_

_**3rd person POV**_

* * *

As the meeting convinced the headmasters were on edge. Despite their protests the shifter registration act had been created and was now being taken to a vote. If passed every shifter would be subjected to a mandatory blood test. That blood would be synced to a DNA database showing their shift form and current residency. Something the headmasters of the academy couldn't allow as their shift forms were an important secret.

Luckily they weren't the only ones who opposed the bill, the representatives from Alma, Fore, Orre and Alola were on their side, however that meant that one of the more stubborn regional representatives would be the deciding vote.

As the voting began Connor seemed to be fixated on the benches where the representatives sat. Cassie noticed that Connor's eyes dropped to his twitching hands for just a moment. He then put his hand to his forehead, rubbing his temple like he had a headache. Cassie sweated, he looked genuinely agonized, like he had just been told a horrible news.

Then she felt it, for a fleeting moment a pulse. It was almost as fast as a gunshot, only Cassie, who's training with lightning bolts had given her obscene reflexes and senses would have felt it. It was a psychic signal that lasted no more than a second.

The chairman of the council stood up as the votes added up on his computer, however just as he opened his mouth his eyes bulged. He stayed silent for a moment before straightening his tie and speaking with authority. Everyone was on the edge of their seat as he announced the outcome.

"By a close vote of five to six the shifter registration act has been overturned and will not be ratified" Chairmen Mallum said, forcing the words through clenched teeth.

Five of the six representatives gasped, they quickly regained their composure and stood up. It was clear that they were angry at the outcome and had nothing more to say. The meeting was over without another word.

As Dana, Alex and Jake got in their car to go to the airport Cassie tapped Connor on the shoulder and pulled him to the side. They got in a separate car that simply waited in the parking lot.

"I got those files you wanted" Cassie said before shutting the widow in between the back seat and the driver.

'_What did you do in there?' _Cassie asked, using telepathy to keep the conversation silent.

'_Do what?' _Connor responded silently.

'_Your entire body is an illusion and you're talking mentally but you still can hide the fact that your lying" _Cassie scoffed.

Connor let out a deep sigh and said '_I read their minds, we were going to lose so I mind controlled the Unova representative and altered his memories to cover my tracks. _even mentally the regent was apparent in his confession.

'_Connor, you did what you had to, don't feel too bad, if that had passed everything we've worked for would have gone up in smoke.' _Cassie consoled him.

'_I know, it's just ...that was the first sign my sister showed when she was younger and going down the wrong path,' _He admitted. Clearly the memories of his sister were still a painful topic.

'_Connor, you're never going to be like her, you know why? Because unlike her you feel bad for what you did, and you didn't do that lightly, so stop beating yourself up' _Cassie assured him.

Connor gave her a smile and opened the door, his fedora appeared at his side as he told the driver "take her to the airport please" before handing him the cab fare and walking away.

* * *

**Earth 63, 2048, 2:35 PM**

* * *

"SHUT UP!" Jackson Malum yelled into his phone as he was walking towards his car. A squad of security guards were walking with him on all sides.

Unbeknownst to him, a young man in a black leather trench coat was hiding in an alleyway with line of sight to his car. As soon as Jackson passed by the young man would reach for a concealed pistol in his coat.

However before Nixullium had a chance to do anything or even react, a pair of strong arms grabbed him. Then a gloved hand placed a rag over his mouth. He was out cold and dragged away without a single sound being heard….

* * *

**Editing and Nixillum OC by FXCF**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**New Players**_

* * *

_**Earth 63, 2048, 9:03 PM**_

_**Nixullium's POV**_

* * *

As I came to I realized I was handcuffed to a table, I tired to shift but nothing happened. After the summit I had made an effort to master my powers, to limited success, but I knew how shift. That's why I knew something was VERY wrong.

The room was dark, apart from the single shielded light in the center of the roof. It looked like a police station interrogation room, except for the fact that it was metal of all sides and the walls looked like solar panels. I could feel some sort of energy coming off them, but I couldn't pinpoint what it did.

The wall across the room slid open and two men entered. They were wearing full body black armor that looked like a full body Kevlar vest with armor plating on their limbs and chests. Most strange though was their masks. It was a solid helmet with 3 eyepieces, the largest on the right eye with a smaller two in the center and on the left eye. They took up positions in the corners of the room.

One of them spoke, but the voice changer made his voice incomprehensible. It was clear it was on a frequency that only he could understand.

Then a new man in a black business suit entered, his silver cane banging on the metal floor. He was tall, his blond hair had the slightest hints of grey, but his blood red eyes gave away exactly who he was.

"Nixullium Umbra, you're a difficult man to find." Professor Connor Malcom said.

He pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down, placing his cane at his side. He looked at me straight in the eyes and I stared back, it was clear he was sizing me up. I was trying to do the same but for the first time in my entire life I couldn't get a read on him. All my time on the run had taught me to be observant, so it was troubling to say the least that I couldn't figure him out. He then produced a pack of cigarettes from his suit coat and slid them across the table to me. I paid them no heed, for all I knew they were laced with truth serum or poison.

"I will take it from here Sandman, you and Truck can wait outside." Connor said.

The two soldiers nodded, one of them spoke in their encoded voice and motioned to the door with his head. They left without making another sound.

"I take it those men are your hired guns?" I asked.

"That's such a malicious and derogatory term, they volunteered their services to me and I pay them for living expenses since they are never in the same place for long." Connor explained.

"You seem to have a lot of resources for a college headmaster, so let's dispense with the cloak and dagger crap, what do you want from me?" I demanded.

"Ah, straight to the point, huh, I'm not a smoker but I hoped that would break the ice a little, I want you to come to my school," he admitted. I stared at him for a solid second, letting his sentence settle in my head.

"Wait, you abducted me, to ask me such a ludicrous question?" I asked in disbelief.

"Let's be honest, shall we? You would never even talk to me if I approached you normally, and if my friend's report is anything to go by you were about to kill Councilman Malum" Connor said with a slight roll of the eyes.

I said nothing, clearly he wasn't unaware of my plans.

"You see Mr. Umbra I managed to find your personal file, took some digging but it seems you're supposed to be dead, or at least that's what you step-father claims" Connor said as he threw a thick folder on the table. I scoffed internally.

"You know what he did then?" I asked.

"Indeed I do, your mother met a very unfortunate end at his hands, believe me, I understand your pain." he said calmly.

I glared at him, "No, I do not believe you know how it feels., you don't know what it's like to see your mother get her throat ripped out by a man who had lied to you sense you were five, and hear her gurgling to me, trying to yell at me to run. Trust me, Mr. Malcom, you have no idea what I went through." I growled at him.

_'Especially what happened afterwards…' _I mumbled mentally.

"Oh I believe I do. Try having both your parents dissected by a medical team and, thanks to a psychic link, you feel all the pain they do. I felt every pull laceration and stab as my parents were gutted and then felt their minds slowly fade away." Connor said. I swore I was seeing things, but it looked as though his face became transparent for a split second. I brushed it off as grogginess from the chloroform.

"So Mr. Umbra, I'll make this short but simple. You have two choices once this talk is over. You can come to my school, learn to master your powers and help take down the people your step-father works for. Or, you throw your life down a hole and kill your step-father. You'll go to jail for life and his benefactors will have lost nothing. I had the same mindset as you once, but when I killed the doctor who butchered my parents I only felt good for a few seconds before the truth hit me. I had no family left and the doctor's master was still on track. Killing him didn't bring me happiness or peace, and it certainly won't give you those things either." Connor explained in a somber tone before laying a business card in the table and walking out. I looked at the card and growled.

_'Trust me, I won't go to jail. __**I'll ensure that.**_'

The two soldiers came back in, one of them pressed a button on his wrist and spoke normally.

"Sorry, but you can't see where our safe house is, we're going to blindfold you until we get outside and teleport you back to where we got you." He said as he unhooked my cuffs from the table.

I felt the blindfold go over my eyes and the soldier sliding the card into my pocket. His grabbed me by the shoulders gently and said "Walk please."

I did as he asked and we walked for a while until I smelled fresh air. I then felt the teleport, it made my stomach turn. The blindfold came off and he took off the cuffs. I turned around to face him, making sure he wasn't trying anything.

"That's what kept you from shifting, I hope you make the right choice," he said before reactivating his voice scrambler and turning around. All of a sudden his suit became see through and he vanished into thin air, I could hear his footsteps only once before he was gone. I only barely heard the first thanks to a shifters sensitive ears.

I was alone, and needed to think things over.

* * *

_**Earth 63, 2048, 10:02 PM**_

_**3rd person POV**_

* * *

As Cyrus was locking up the lab he felt a rush of air, he turned around to see Calrok exciting a portal with two new arrivals behind him. They were in full body red armor with a black R patch on their shoulders. Their helmets looked like a triangular gas mask with a filter on the side and no eye holes. Small cameras were all across their faceplates, one of which was green lenses and the others red and black.

"Hello Cyrus. As you can see, Giovanni has tasked two special operatives for a new mission." Calrok informed him.

* * *

_**Chapter Edited And Proofread By FXCF.**_

_**Nixullium Umbra Is Also FXCF's.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Jumpoint**_

* * *

_**Earth 63, 2049, 9,41 AM**_

_**3rd person POV**_

* * *

Grunts echoed through the training room as Nixullium and Cassie sparred on the training mats. This was a special room set aside in the vault under Olivine city, Cassie had decided this was the best location.

Nixullium was thrown to the floor by Kelly for the 3rd time, ending the match. He got up with an irritated look on his face and took off his new prosthetic arm. The damn thing still wasn't responding correctly. He'd have to have Z adjust the calibration again.

"Good match." Cassie said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Piss off." Nixullium responded, clearly upset at his loss.

"I'm gonna change clothes real quick." Kelly said before walking towards the girls locker room. Yoga pants and a sports bra certainly weren't appropriate for late January weather.

As Nixullium walked towards the portal's he reminisced about what had happened in the two months since his forced meeting with Professor Malcom. He had reluctantly taken the man's offer. Classes weren't as bad as he had expected, but were still a chore. It was clear it was tailored to someone who had missed all of elementary, middle school, and high school.

The Mason twins were nice to him, they certainly seemed accustomed to the unusual things in their day to day lives. Nixullium had chalked it up to their lack of time with their father due to his position at the United Regions, but most perplexingly Nixullium has yet to see their shift forms. It was clear they were electric types, powerful ones based on the batteries they constantly carried on their persons. Plus, the smell they gave off was like no other electric type, smelling more like walking holes in the ozone layer. He still wondered however why they were so secretive on the subject.

After charging the portal up he entered it only to see Z waiting for him along with three new faces. One girl with brown hair and deep blue eyes had a simple cardigan and blue jeans. The boy was tall and muscular. He had red eyes, but unlike Connor's they were red with blue pupils. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and cargo pants. He had black boots and gloves on. The other girl however, Nixullium recognized.

She was tall and skinny, her tanned skin was a sharp contrast to her light green shirt and black yoga pants. Her dark brown hair had two strange highlights. One pink and one green.

"Lucina?" Nixullium asked, clearly surprised to see her.

"Nixie!" she shouted, running up and giving him a hug.

Nixullium was shocked by the contact but let it slide out of joy seeing his friend.

"I thought you were dead." she said as the hug broke.

"I had some close calls, but I'm here" Nixullium admitted, holding back a chuckle.

"Who are those two?" Nixullium asked as the Connor entered the room.

"I'm Layla Vallinia" the other girl said

"And I'm Alveri Dominisucs." the boy said.

Nixullium then took notice of Connor's presence and asked "how did you find her?"

"She and Alveri were working for the MRPA before it collapsed, I recruited her as soon as I found her connection to you, they've been training at Dana's school." Connor explained.

"Charlie Mason, recognized, Kelly Mason, recognized." the computer voice said as Cassie and Charlie emerged from the teleporter.

"Good, now that we're all here, it's time to explain your first mission." Connor announced as Z turned on the monitor.

"Earth 26 has one of Giovanni's mining operations, tasked with retrieving fossils. It's in a completely uninhabited area so it's a very valuable resource."

"Any other big things we need to know?" Layla asked.

"Yes, humans don't exist in this world" Z explained.

"WHAT?!" Every student (Save Nixullium, who's eyebrows raised a bit, tilting his head with interest.) present gasped in unison.

"This earth is inhabited only by Pokémon, one of many dimensions where history is radically different." Z said, putting fears of a human extermination to rest.

"Your mission is to shut down the mining operation, collapsing the cave and destroying their equipment." Connor explained as Z passed around a strange wristwatch looking device.

As everyone strapped them on Z held one up and said "This allows for communication anywhere, you call me on this when you need a portal back. However if you need a quick way back there's a failsafe."

Z then clicked a red button on the side of the watch, it flipped up the watch face revealing a metallic disk with purplish energy inside it along with a button beneath it

Everyone did the same as Z said "this is energy from the lustrous orb. This is your break glass in case of emergency. Press and hold this button for three seconds and it will pull you back here by itself. You can grab someone's arm and take them with you, but if advise against more than three people with one disk."

Everyone nodded as Z began typing on the monitor's keyboard. Connor then stood in front of the group.

"Be careful and watch out for each other, I have absolute faith in you all. Good luck."

As he finished his speech Z pressed enter on the keyboard, opening a large multicolored portal right behind the monitor. He then looked at the group and pointed toward the ultra wormhole. The group nodded and one by one began entering the portal. Cassie was the last one in she looked at Connor and gave a thumbs up before disappearing in a blinding flash along with the portal.

Z then looked at Connor and noticed a concerned look on his friend's face.

"what's wrong? I tested the tech myself, and you know their ready." Z asked.

Connor gave a sigh and responded saying "I know, but I just can't help but feel worried that if the worst happens, the blame will fall on me and me alone."

* * *

_**Chapter Edited And Proofread By FXCF**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Thunderstruck**_

* * *

_**Earth 26, 2048, 3:08PM**_

_**3rd person POV **_

* * *

As the portal closed the team was silent, before them layed a vast desert, the sand dunes stretching out as far as they eye could see.

Cassie turned around and threw down a large pack. She kneeled down and unzipped it, revealing a plethora of supplies. She motioned to the bag with her hand and said, "Alright, all of you shift. The target is just over that ridge, you go first and scout around the base, we'll watch from the top and come down to help once you signal us, then will start the attack together."

Everyone, saving Nixullium shifted and got in line as Cassie and Jake put go-goggles on them, protecting their eyes from the sand. Nixullium flinched when Cassie told him to shift, his hand instinctively rubbing the leather cap covering his stump. His face contorted into a sharp snear.

"And who left you in command?" He growled, scratching at his stump.

"We have the most experience, the most training and Connor chose us to be." Charlie said bluntly. She took notice of his consistent scratching.

Nixullium shook his head and reluctantly shifted into a albino Houndoom, revealing even more scars than in his human form, although his jacket still fit. He allowed Charlie to give him the goggles before walking over the hill with Layla, Alveri and Lucina in tow.

Cassie and Jake took position on the top of the ridge and pulled out binoculars. They followed the other four as they dug/ climbed over the base's fence. It was clear this facility was unprepared for an attack.

"Hello, who's there?" A male voice said from behind them. Cassie and Charlie shifted instantly, a Pokémon of this world would probably be more accepting of a legendary Pokémon than a human.

An Excadrill came over the ridge only to see two Raikou waiting for him.

"Well I'll be damned, you guys are still around?" The Eexcadrill said surprised.

"Um, yes?" Cassie said, trying to sound as official as she could in pokespeech, she was rusty and hoped she didn't mess up.

"After that whole mess three years ago y'all vanished, I'd reckon your kind was gone fer good," he continued.

"Well, clearly were still kicking." Charlie responded.

"Good to hear, I reckon y'all are fixin to rough up them bandits down there, good luck. They stole some gemstones from the foreman's collection, if ya can return em to the Drilbur mine I'd mighty appreciate it" he said before burrowing underground and leaving.

The two of them gave a sigh of relief and shifted back, it seemed as though Nixullium had already begun the attack, however it had just taken a turn in the wrong direction, there were 5 tanks leaving the factory.

"Idiot, I told him to be stealthy and then allow us to join them before attacking,You get them out of there!" Cassie ordered her brother.

"What about you?" Charlie asked.

"While you get them to a safe distance, I'm gonna get a lightning storm going to fry the place in one go." She explained before running off and jumping into the air, dematerializing into a bolt of lightning.

"I hope you know what you're doing sis'." Charlie mumbled before shifting again and rushing down the hill.

'_This is bad.'_ Nixullium thought as he breathed fire at a tank, melting it to a puddle but burning his throat. Layla, Lucina and Alveri were holding out, but it was clear the Vaporeon, Gardevoir and Haxorus wouldn't last forever.

All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of them, a Raikou jumping in the fight shocked everyone present.

'_Get on!' _Charlie said via telepathy.

The four shifters stood their for a moment, their jaws slightly agape, but they regained their composure and returned to their human forms, Nixullium visibly panting. They hopped on just as black could began to swirl overhead.

Charlie ran as fast as he could, his four passengers struggling to hold on. They arrived back at the top of the hill only to see a massive barrage of lightning blasting the base. It hit a fuel tank near the center and the entire place was consumed by a massive explosion.

A final lightning bolt hit the ground in front of them, Cassie appearing out of it. The Mason twins shifted back and pressed a button on their watches.

A multicolored portal appeared and they entered, clearly wanting to leave the desert before talking. Their first mission was a success, but the leaders had revealed their secret to all of the team.

* * *

_**Earth 97, 2048, 5:38 PM**_

_**3rd person POV **_

* * *

"A most unsettling development..." Giovanni said as Calrok handed him the photo. All that could be seen was the black scorch marks and charred ruins of the mining operation.

"I want to know my next course of action, Sir." Calrok asked. This short notice meeting in Giovanni's meeting tower was clearly impromptu with them being the only people in the room.

Before Giovanni could respond a shadow rocket grunt ran in holding a tablet. Giovanni's four robed guards took notice of the pistol on his side holster and clutched their swords slightly tighter.

"Sir, I need you to see this!" The grunt said before stopping dead in his tracks. Realizing he had just interpreted a meeting made him give a deep gulp.

Giovanni frowned and said, "I don't appreciate interruptions, but if it is truly that, important give here."

The grunt handed him the tablet with a shaking hand, it showed Earth 63's neo genetics complex in Unova with a massive hole in the front lawn. The hole was billowing smoke and clearly lead to the underground labs.

"Cyrus is attempting to call you." the grunt stammered.

"You were right to interrupt me, you are excused." Giovanni said while waving towards the door.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." The grunt apologized before running out of the tower.

"_Incoming transmission."_ The base's central computer said.

"On screen." Giovanni calmly ordered.

The monitor above the door on the opposite side from Giovanni and Calrok activated. Revealing Cyrus wearing his traditional white vest and combat pants. However a ballistic vest was over his torso. Screams and gunfire echoed in the background.

"I need a portal now!" Cyrus demanded.

"Cyrus what happened?" Giovanni asked condescendingly.

"I'll tell you later, GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Cyrus yelled.

"I'll give you a portal once you explain what happened, summarize the problem." Giovanni explained.

"Dr. Kassar broke out, she overwhelmed the psychic barriers and got a guard to let her out! She sabotaged the hatchery failsafes. I can't control the betas, you said my powers over dark matter would subdue them!" He explained in a hurried voice.

"Hmm, they should, but I suppose Dr. Kassar's powers have a stronger influence over them then you." Giovanni assumed, his voice unnaturally casual.

"Ok, GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Cyrus yelled even louder as the screams and gunfire drew closer.

"No." Giovanni said bluntly.

"WHAT, YOU BACKSTABBING PIECE OF-" Cyrus was cut off by Giovanni muting the phone on Cyrus's end. He could still hear Giovanni but he couldn't say anything to him.

Giovanni shook his head.

"You have failed me for the last time. The United Regions will be there in no less than three hours. That gives you plenty of time to decide whether you should allow yourself to be captured or feed yourself to the betas. I'd imagine they'll be far more merciful than the Allegiance interrogators. Farewell Cyrus."

Cyrus went wide eyed as Giovanni cut the connection, it was over. Cyrus was no longer a member of team shadow rocket.

* * *

_**Chapter Edited And Proofread By FXCF.**_


	23. Beta research files

Beta-intel

**Author's note-the next chapter will heavily feature the creatures in this intel. As such this will contain information regarding the creatures in hopes of understanding the next chapter better. Bonus points to anyone who knows what these creatures are based on. First person to review or PM me the correct answer gets a virtual thumbs up:)**

**To- Giovanni **

**From- Cyrus**

As promised I've delivered the requested amount of Betas. However the creatures now have over 10 subspecies and as such I have decided that they will require more proper names for use in tactical applications. Inclosed with this intel is my new design for the fossil restoration machines. These machines can produce around 50 embryos a day. The biolums (egg sac like membranes that Betas grow inside and hatch from) usually hatch within 24 hours. Larger subjects will take up more power in the restoration machines and thus take longer to hatch.

**Subject- **Hunter

**Height-** 2.2 - 2.7 Ft

**Weight- **88-152 lbs

The most basic type of Beta, hunters are as fast and as lethal as a Houndoom with twice the durability. They're armor plating is 2 times the strength of Scolipede armor. Their head plate is the most durable. Their shells are durable but are not guaranteed to stop anything above 45. ACP

**Subject- **Phantom

**Height- **2.2 - 2.7 Ft

**Weight- **88-152

An accidental overcharged on a restoration machine altered the powers of a specific hunter. Though identical to a Hunter in terms of physical abilities, Phantoms are distinguishable by their blue bioluminescence rather than the typical red of other betas. They are able to chance the chromatophores on their skin to render themselves invisible to the naked eye. Thermal vision however can detect them with ease. While observing one may seem akin to teleportation, in reality the light bending around their skin allows them to use the exceptional mobility of most betas to move around undetected. More research is required to understand how this power affects their instincts and motor coordination.

**Subject- **Rhino

**Height- **5-5.8 Ft

**Weight- **800-1050 Lbs

Rhinos are much larger and more heavily armored compared to Hunters. They rely more on brute strength and durability than Hunters. They are most distinguishable by their size and two horn like mandibles under their eyes. They rear up and charge with enough force to shatter a reinforced concrete wall. Their weakness is their tail, the hide on their tail is much weaker to allow for flexibility when digging underground. To date only 50. Caliber hollow point rounds have succeeded in piercing their shells. However any caliber exceeding 5.56 mm will prove effective when shot from behind.

**Subject- **Gargoyle

**Height- **5.8-6.2 Ft

**Weight- **600-750 Lbs

The only airborne Beta know to exist, Gargoyles are fast, capable of reaching speeds near 100 MPH when airborne. They are invisible to radar thanks to their odd body shape and excess thermal radiation given off by their wings. Their wings are bioluminescent, along with their mouth and claws. Most importantly however their long tails are tipped with a red long organ capable of channeling fire type energy. Most commonly used as fire breath or to enhance their teeth and claws. Their tails can unleash focused blasts of plasma in either an explosive orb or as a rapid fire shower of flaming projectiles.

**Subject- **Breeder

**Height- **12.2 feet

**Weight- **2,500 pounds.

Uncovered at the dig site in earth 26 was the remains of a massive Alpha Beta believed to be the largest of its kind. The only specimen ever discovered, the Breeder was brought to the Neo-Genetics facility and revived in a special incubation chamber with reinforced titanium walls. The creature is massive, standing over 10 feet tall on its six sharp legs. It has two smaller pointed appendages used for skewering prey. It can launch biolums to spawn other hunters that instantly hatch and defend it. It can also fire a volley of pyrokinetic projectiles at the same rate as a machine gun from the two spawning arms on its back. Creature is currently sedated and under 24 hour watch until a suitable method of control is found. Hopefully we can find a way to replicate the process in which it rapidly creates hunters...

**Yours truly, **

**Cyrus**

* * *

_**Edited And Proofread By FXCF.**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Lies**_

* * *

_**Earth 63, 2048, 6:37 PM**_

_**Kelly's POV**_

* * *

As the portal deactivated, Nixullium (who had just gotten over what looked like a minor panic attack), Alveri and Lucina were staring at me and my brother like we were from another planet.

"You two are legendary Pokémon?" Luncina asked, breaking the awkward silence that had persisted for almost a minute.

"Our mom was given legendary DNA by Cipher, and passed it on to us," Charlie explained.

"Why did you hide that from us?" Alveri asked as Connor entered the room. It was clear that he knew what had happened.

"We didn't know if we could trust you, it's not exactly a secret to just pass out casually." I added.

Everyone seemed to accept that answer, Layla awkwardly rubbed her shoulder and said "Sorry you three, I knew, but it wasn't my secret to share."

Lucina and Alveri relaxed. However, Nixullium looked quite annoyed, his left eyebrow twitching.

"So, what other secrets are you hiding?" He growled at Connor.

"Everything that I need to hide." Connor said calmly, seeing Nixullium's hair rise like a cat.

"I've done a little research ya know, about how the MRPA fell. You are so damn powerful that you decimated an entire army by yourself, yet you send a group of normal people with damn good luck to fight a terrorist organisation, alone? What are you scared of?" Nixullium growled. Before Connor could answer, Nixullium walked off, grumbling about needing a drink.

Lucina began to go after him but Connor grabbed her by the shoulder and said, "Give him some time. He'll talk when he's ready."

We all left the vault and went our separate ways. We needed a break...

* * *

**Earth 63, 2047 7:02 PM**

**Cyrus's POV**

* * *

Cyrus slammed the door behind him. He then ran to the blast doors and shut them. Luckily his corporate clearance wasn't WiFi based so Giovanni couldn't revoke it.

Cyrus took a deep breath as the blast doors sealed. The betas didn't have the intelligence to open that door. It was reinforced with a magnetic field that no amount of brute force or heat could breach.

After he got his breathing back to normal he ran to the elevator and went up to Mr. Rapt's office. Calrok couldn't have wiped the files by now. It couldn't be done remotely and he wasn't here.

_'I can survive this, if I give up all I know maybe they'll give me amnesty.'_ He thought as he entered the office tower. It was a long shot but he was desperately clinging to any chance of survival.

He booted up the computer and went to files only to feel his heart drop. All of it was gone. Someone had taken the data less than 5 minutes ago.

"Shit, Calrok teleported in and stole it!" Cyrus yelled in rage.

"Guess again." A cold female voice said from the corner of the room. Cyrus's blood turning to ice as he heard it.

Cyrus knew that voice, he turned in the direction of the remark only to see a horribly familiar face. Dr. Olivia Kassar was standing a mere five feet across from him with two beta rhinos by her side. The beasts were patiently sitting next to her, like a trained pet waiting for orders.

"I'm afraid you won't have any bargaining chips, not that you're leaving here anyway." Olivia said as she tauntingly waved a flash drive in her hand.

"Please Olivia, we can talk about this, we can make a deal, you and I!" Cyrus stammered, clearly afraid.

"No, we can't." Olivia said bluntly before pointing at Cyrus, her hazel eyes turning an orangish red color. The beta rhinos reared up and charged Cyrus. Using their two massive arms to pin him against a wall.

"Please, I'm begging you, don't do this!" Cyrus pleaded.

"You'll beg harder than that before I'm done with you." Oliva said before two smaller hunter betas appeared and outstretched their claws. One going for his chest and the other for his arms.

All that could be heard was Cyrus's garbled screams as the betas tore him limb from limb…

* * *

_**Earth 63, 2048, 7:37 PM**_

_**Amanda's POV**_

* * *

The smoke billowing from the hole had finally subsided. All three of the allegiance airships were now in position.

"Sir, the wall is secure." I said after reading the update from perimeter watch.

"Thank you Agent Laswell." General Castle said as the monitor in front of him showed the 20 mile perimeter we had erected around the complex. Using a new system of deplorable mobile walls, we had quarantined the entire surrounding forest in a little less than an hour.

"Send In the troops, lethal force is authorized, sweep and clear." Castle ordered.

"Sir, this is a publicly registered medical facility, it's possible that most of the staff was unaware. Are we sure that shoot first, ask questions later is the answer?" I asked timidly.

"Agent Laswell, are you questioning my judgement?" Castle asked, as if I had said something too quiet to hear and needed to repeat it

"No sir, it's just-" I was cut off before I could say more.

"Agent Laswell, you're my science specialist, you know how dangerous the creature that attacked us was, your fiancé learned that the hard way. We have already killed one here. It's far too risky to hesitate now." Castle reminded me.

"Yes sir." I said through clenched teeth, disgusted by his mention of Derek just to prove his point.

I was walking down the hall leading away from the bridge when my tablet alerted me of a massive thermal spike in the tunnels. It was a condensed ball of heat moving towards the breach. It couldn't be a fire, it was moving too fast and wasn't leaving any heat behind it…

Then it hit me, I ran towards the bridge, bashing open the door yelling into Castle's intercom, "GET THE MEN OUT OF THERE!"

"Laswell! Chain of command!" Castle reminded me.

"Sir there is something huge coming out of the tunnels, you need to-" I was interrupted by Castle uttering a yell that silenced the entire bridge.

"QUIET! Laswell you need to take a second and get your head in the game! There is no time for hesitation right…" Castle's order died in his throat as a massive creature the size of Gyarados pointed straight up bursted out of the hole. It's six massive pointed legs making small craters as it walked.

The creature opened its large bug like mouth, charging up a ball of energy. Two massive arm like appendages on its back popped up and began feeding energy into its mouth. Before Castle could so much as gasp a massive beam of red energy streamed past the window, blowing the airship next to us in half….

* * *

_**Chapter Edited And Proofread By FXCF.**_


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_**Resolve**_

* * *

_**Earth 63, 2049, 7:00 PM**_

_**3rd person P.O.V.**_

* * *

Nixullium was grumbling as he walked around campus. Classes were such a waste of time. He came here to help fight against his stepfather's allies, not go to college. The freezing January weather had little effect on him however, being a fire type shifter had its advantages.

As he walked through the large grassy area on campus he took note of the city below the hill which the school rested on. Nearly the entirety of Veilstone city was comprised of hills. Solid black stone had been carved to serve as elevated housing developments with only the downtown business sector on level ground.

He was about to head back to his dorm when he noticed an illuminated pathway leading to a sign that said 'Professor Andrew Malcom Memorial Park'.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Eh, let's see what's in here..." Nixullium had heard other students say how cool this place looked at night, so what was the harm in checking it out?

As he entered the park he noticed two black granite walls, on the top was carved "Lest We Forget" along with the names of the people who died in the terrorist attack on the Pokémon World Tournament 20 years ago.

There were hundreds of names, spread apart on four granite walls on both sides of the park, in the center of the area however was the most intriguing thing. A massive white stoned statue of a man in a long trench coat with glasses and a cane. He was standing in a firm pose, as if protecting something.

Before Nixullium could get close enough to read the plack on the statue, a new visitor entered the park. It was Professor Connor Malcom, his cane was in his right hand and wreath with green flowers was in his left.

He placed his wreath at the statue's base and bowed his head.

"Happy birthday dad, If only I could've helped you..." He said.

Nixullium decided to give him some space and turned to leave, however, he was stopped by Connor saying, "Please, Mr. Umbra, don't leave."

Nixullium turned back and walked up to the statue. Connor was looking at it with a neutral face, clearly a mix of emotions going through his mind.

"Who was he?" Nixullium asked after a moment of hesitation.

"My second father, I spent more time with him than I ever had with my biological family." Connor explained.

"How did he die?" Nixullium said before biting his tongue.

"Don't be sorry, it's important to know the story. It's long, but the short version is that a terrible group of people attacked the city, he laid down his life protecting his academy and students." Connor explained, shedding a single tear.

"He sounded like a stand up guy. I'm sorry that happened." Nixullium said, genuine sympathy in his voice.

Connor sighed and said "Don't be, he made his choice to protect his school and his students. If he had the opportunity to do it all over again, I doubt he would change anything about his actions that day."

"He sounds like he was a pretty dedicated guy." Nixullium commented.

"You could say that, but I think what would have surprised people the most was how caring he was, he cared deeply about his students and anyone who needed help, he fought hard for shifter rights, and never backed down when he knew something was wrong." Connor mused before turning around and tipping his hat to Nixullium.

"Have a good evening Mr. Umbra." Connor said just as his phone rang.

"And that would be the good general." Connor joked before walking away, leaving his student to his own thoughts.

* * *

_**Earth 97, 2049, 5:00 PM**_

_**3rd person POV**_

* * *

Giovanni marveled at the creature on the screen. Thanks to Calrok's security systems he still had full camera coverage of the entire complex in Earth 63. The creature was shooting what looked to be spores into the ground , creating massive fungal plants that looked like a mushroom had opened up with a bulging organ inside.

According to Cyrus and Charon, those were hives that created new betas every 24 hours or so, while slower than the Breeder's production it didn't tax the creature like rapidly creating biolums did. Cyrus's notes said that the breeder may struggle in prolonged combat, creating its energy blasts and hatching hunters would eventually cause the creature to run out of bile and thus be relatively helpless. However it could draw more bile from the hives without stunting their production, this likely explained the creature's behavior now that the two remaining Allegiance airships has retreated to a safe distance.

Allegiance's new perimeter wall was more than enough to keep the beta outbreak contained, Giovanni knew the outbreak would go no farther than that. The Allegiance had enough tanks and smaller jets to keep up the fight indefinitely. If they couldn't beat the betas with a surgical strike force, they would simply outlast the breeder until it inevitably had to leave the wall to find another source for hives. Unfortunately the hives were only able to be created near geothermal vents to self sustaining. Otherwise, they would decay and eventually explode. The soil lost its nutritional strength too fast.

A rough calculation by one of his scientists estimated that the breeder had a mere week before it would be forced to attack the wall, it had no chance of defeating allegiance, enough aircraft and soldiers could bring it down.

However Giovanni was optimistic, this defeat could be used to an advantage. This was a true large scale field test for the creatures, Cyrus and Charon's deaths were inconsequential. They had all of their notes and even a DNA sample from the breeder. In reality they had lost nothing that could not be replaced easily.

"Hopefully I can have some success on Earth 16..." Giovanni mumbled as Calrok and his two special operatives entered the room.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Calrok asked respectfully.

Giovanni smiled and said, "Yes, I have business to plan for on earth 16, in the meantime, Finalize you preparation for the attack on the Pokémon World tournament on Earth 63!"

* * *

_**Proofread And Edited By FXCF.**_

**Author's note- We will finally have some action next chapter, along with a plot twist that hopefully none of you saw coming, there were a few hints but nothing too jarring. **

**Leave a review and thanks for all the support:)**


	26. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Mirrored**_

* * *

_**Earth 63, 2049, 9:32 AM**_

_**Charlie's POV**_

* * *

"Dad, please?" I grunted as he finished tying my bow tie, it felt like my collar was strangling me. The black suit I was wearing just wasn't my style of outfit.

"I know you're not a fan of these kind of events, but it's very important to your mother and I." My father explained as he finally backed off.

It was the 25th anniversary of the attack on Veilstone, My Dad, Uncle, Mother and sister had to be onstage for Connor's speech. Apparently there was going to be a major announcement at the beginning of the service. Held once a year to honor the lives lost during the attack, it was a major event. Connor always gave a speech, then the other headmasters along with my Father and Jake took turns reading the names of the fallen.

I respected the event, but I never liked going to the dinner afterwards. It was always drug out as long as possible, me and my sister usually weren't made to go, but our parents insisted that we came for a least a part of it.

My mom walked in with Kelly behind her, She was wearing her usual business suit while Kelly has chosen a long, purple, sleeved dress that barely showed her heels. My sister looked more formal than I had even seen in her whole life.

"I packed you two's casual clothes in a duffle bag, you can change after you come to the dinner for a bit." My mom said as we got in the car. We were going to use the teleporter in the vault, that way we could get there a few hours early without flying commercial.

Hopefully this event would go fast…

* * *

_**Earth 63, 2049, **__**3:45 PM**_

_**3rd person POV**_

* * *

As Connor and the other headmasters took the stage the crowd went silent, the entire city had come to campus to attend the event. Kelly, Charlie and the other students were watching from the front row. The wind was slightly to the east, parallel with the stage.

Connor stood up and went to the center podium, he adjusted the microphone.

"Before we begin, I have a quick announcement for you all as well as everyone watching via television. Out of respect for the 25th anniversary and to the victims of the recent terror attacks around the globe, the Pokémon World Tournament has been postponed. It will be held at Indigo Plateau in Kanto this April."

Connor than pulled out his speech from the podium's cabinet and began to speak.

"Dearest friends, 25 years ago Vielstone City was attacked by a terrorist organization known as Cipher, many lives were lost, but many more were saved by…" He was cut off as a sniper shot blasted the ears of everyone present, however no one, save for maybe Kelly and Charlie, saw what actually happened on the stage. Cassie had saw the sniper's scope glint at the top of the campus clocktower just in time, and had tackled Connor out of the way at literal lightning speed. However once people could see the two headmasters again a noticeable red stain was growing on the right leg of Cassie's pants.

The entire crowd ran, screaming in terror as more sniper rounds came down, but Connor was prepared and had created a psychic barrier around both the stage and his students, the bullets fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Get after the sniper, I'll take Cassie somewhere safe!" Connor yelled as the sniper jumped down from the top of the tower, showing superhuman durability as he walked away from 8 story jump and began running away as if nothing was wrong.

All of the students, along with Jake and Dana ran after then assassin, Kelly, Layla and Lucina losing their heels in exchange for running barefoot.

Alex too a good look at Connor as he said "I got her, go!"

He nodded and bolted off in the direction of his son and daughter.

"Something's wrong, come on, we'll heal you in the vault" Connor said as Cassie put an arm around him and hobbling alongside on one leg. Cassie's healing factor should have completely repaired the damage by now, Connor needed the medical equipment in the vault he kept in case of a shifter needing specialized help.

* * *

_**Cassie's POV**_

* * *

As I entered the vault, Connor's friend Z already had a hospital bed set up. Connor laid me down and said "It's that bullet, it has some kind of energy on it, I need to take it out," Connor said in a strangely calm voice.

I stopped my rapid breathing, taking a moment to relax, if the bullet was out, the healing factor of a Raikou would heal the wound almost instantly.

Connor than held is hand over my leg, almost as if he was feeling the air around it for something, he stopped a little left of the wound and said "This is gonna hurt, try to breathe and keep cool."

I nodded and closed my eyes, after taking a deep breath I felt a searing pain in my thigh, like someone was jamming a knife in it. However, just as I was about to scream the pain stopped. I opened my eyes to reveal Connor holding a bullet in between his fingers.

He handed it to Z and said "We'll need to study that, it went all the way into the bone so give it about a day until you walk again"

I gave a sigh of relief, a day for healing was incredibly long for a legendary Pokémon's healing factor, but more than doable.

I opened my mouth to say thank you but the entire wall at the other end of the vault exploded, revealing two soldiers in armor along with a man in a white tuxedo in front of him.

Z ran forward, dropping his illusion and showing his claws. However one of the soldiers punched in front of them, creating a massive blast of electricity and blowing Z across the room and into the wall next to me.

Connor grabbed his cane from the table and stared down the attackers, the fire in his eyes showing a firm resolve to fight.

"You pathetic excuse for a Latios." The man in white said before being enveloped in a white flash, revealing a Latios that looked like an exact copy of Connor, albeit one red eye and one golden one.

Connor gasped, but regained his composure and held out his cane like a sword. The opposing Latios charged, only for Connor to rush forward at a speed even Cassie could barely see. His cane struck his opponent at four precise points. One on the forehead, two halfway up each wing and one in the chest where the neck met the rest of the body. Connor's doppelgänger fell to the ground like a rock, unable to move a little more than his head.

"How did you do that!" His opponent demanded

"Now who's a pathetic excuse for a Latios, you seriously don't know our kind's pressure points and how to defend them? The two armored soldiers ran in to help their commander, but Connor swiped his cane in front of him in a wide arc, creating an energy wave the blew back his two remaining attackers and sent them into a wall, shattering the backs of their helmets in the process.

The soldiers threw off their helmets, causing my jaw to drop, it was Kelly and Charlie! These lookalikes of them had a few minor differences though, Charlie had a large scar across his right cheek while Kelly had a buzz cut.

The two of them shifted into Raikou, they jumped at Connor, their massive teeth barred for attack. Connor stopped then midair with telekinesis, his eyes glowed and he twisted his hand to the side. The two shifters fell to the floor, returning to their human bodies in the process.

"How did you do that?" Charlie's doppelgänger said as he punched the air, however no lightning appeared.

"Hacked into your minds and locked out your muscle memory along with the parts of you brain that you need to focus on for shifting, your mental resistance is pitiful." Connor mocked as the two soldiers grabbed their fallen leader and pressed a button on their wrist gauntlets. They teleported away in a purple flash immediately after.

"Who were those two?" I asked, still struggling to comprehend what had just happened.

"Your children, but from another earth." Connor assumed.

Just then all of the students, along with Jake, Alex and Dana arrived in the vault, only to see the cracks in the stone walls and damage from the fight.

"What did we miss?" Alex asked, clearly afraid of the answer.

Connor shook his head and said "quite a lot."

* * *

_**Chapter Edited And Proofread By FXCF**_

**Author's Note-hopefully I surprised a few of you, rest assured that Connor won't be able to beat them that easy again. If they face him again they'll be ready.**


	27. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Repercussions**_

* * *

_**Earth 93, 2049, 12:07PM**_

_**3rd Person P.O.V.**_

* * *

As Calrok, Kathleen and Kyle arrived at the massive door leading to the conference room, the purple and green robed members of Giovanni's guard were waiting outside. The guards powers and identities were a closely guarded secret, in fact only Giovanni and his head scientist knew, there was a specific part of the complex that was quarantined from the rest of the staff.

The guards never spoke, but Calrok had a feeling that they were glaring at him behind their masks. The doors opened automatically, revealing Giovanni with his red and black guards at his side. He and his two agents walked in and stood across from Giovanni. They knew that sitting down would be seen as arrogant. The guards closed the door behind them and took positions in the four corners of the room.

"I would like for you to tell me how you failed this simple task so spectacularly." Giovanni asked slowly.

Calrok bowed his head and said, "There were complications when we arrived at the…."

"Stop." Giovanni threatened before closing his eyes and sighing

He reopened his eyes and said, "Let me rephrase the question, how did YOU fail the mission"

"The headmaster caught me off guard and using the help of his allies he.." Calrok was cut off as Giovanni raised his hand and sent Calrok hurling into the wall, falling to the floor with a heavy thud. A series of cracks and a small crater in the stone wall was a clear sign of how much force Calrok was thrown by. He then began to choke his underling with a mere gesture of his hand

"Stop lying, you failed because you were utterly and easily defeated by the headmaster who you claimed was inferior!" Giovanni yelled before turning to the elite operatives and pointing them to the door.

"You too are off active duty for now, 13 hours of training a day, LEAVE!" Giovanni ordered, Calrok was still gasping for air. The two operatives were out of the room in the blink of the eye.

"I do not tolerate failure, especially when it comes from arrogance and an inability to see the big picture. You are my second in command, and I expect better." Giovanni reminded his disciple with a growl, finally releasing his psychic hold on his neck

"Forgive me sir." Calrok begged as he coughed.

"I will forgive you, if you deliver on you next assignment. I'm organizing an expedition to search for an island in earth 63. Get yourself trained up and shapen you skills. I'll give you a better briefing once I finalize the plans." Giovanni said, returning his tone to normal before leaving the room with his guards in two

Calrok spat blood out his mouth and shook his head, he needed to redeem himself as soon as possible. Hopefully the new assignment wouldn't be too difficult. He would do anything for Giovanni. He owed him everything, and disappointing him one of his greatest fears. Time would tell if could recover his leader's good will.

* * *

_**Earth 63, 2049, 3:45 PM**_

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

* * *

I entered my mom's office only to be treated to a rare sight, my mother and father were in the same room and it WASN'T at the United Regions.

"Oh Kelly, good to see ya!" My dad greeted.

"Yeah, how's work?" I asked

"Oh you know, the usual, argue with politicians, keep the General in line the works. I gotta go Cass." he said before kissing my mom on the cheek and leaving without saying another word.

As I heard the elevator descending my mom broke the silence and said, "You know he cares, don't you?"

"I might, if I ever saw him enough to know him." I replied before sitting down at her desk.

"You know as well as I do that he has a responsibility, he's doing everything he can." She reminded me.

"I know, I know." I repeated as she packed up her laptop bag.

"Well look on the bright side, next week is Johto independence week, so no school." she said happily.

"Yeah, about that? Can I visit Molly in Ecruteak for the week, she invited me." I asked.

"Cassie, we talked about this, it's too risky for you to leave the city alone. After what happened last week we need to play things carefully." my mom said dismissively.

"I'm 18, it's normal for 18 year olds to see friends on their own." I argued.

"It's not normal for 18 year olds to shoot lightning bolts and turn into a massive legendary beast, there are rules to follow." she argued back.

"Please mom, I'll check in every day." I pleaded, giving her the best lillipup eyes I could muster.

My mother took a long pause, not to focus on my fake expression but to think, you could see the gears turning in her head and the many outcomes she was considering.

"Fine, but be sure to take your belt battery, your phone charger and your glamor charm. One day without a call and I'm coming to get you myself" she conceded.

I ran up to her and hugged her saying, "Thank you, I can get there myself," before running to the door so I could pack.

"Cassie, a quick reminder," she said, stopping me in my tracks

"Yes?" I asked.

"Molly doesn't know that your a shifter, please don't share your secret. If you have to tell her, use your glamor charm to look like a Manectric. Make sure to teleport outside the city limits to avoid attention" she requested before turning away to finish packing her work for the break.

"yes mom" I moaned before running out, happy to start my break.

Molly was one of my friends before I joined the MRPA, she was a transfer to my middle school that I had attended a year after the attack on the auditorium. We had video chatted and kept in touch, but this would be the first time I had seen her in almost five years.

* * *

_**Chapter Edited And Proofread By FXCF.**_


	28. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Violence**_

_**Earth 93 2049, 5:15 PM**_

_**3rd person POV**_

* * *

"Quite a ship. " Giovanni said as he eyed the vessel needed for the next phase of his plan. His black tablet was adorned with a purple R on its back.

A small picture of a grunt appeared in the corner of his tablet, he looked uneasy about calling his boss when he had asked for some privacy today.

"S-sir my apologies for disturbing you, b-but," the grunt was stammering and tripping over nearly every word.

"For goodness sake, spit it out, you obviously disturbed me for a reason!" Giovanni groaned.

"Yes sir, your head scientist told me to inform you that a device he has been developing is ready for its debut." the grunt explained.

"Very well, send him in." Giovanni said before cutting the video chat.

The two massive doors to the outside of the meeting room opened, one of Giovanni's guards pushing each one. In the center of the doorway however was a rare visitor, one who mainly stayed in the massive cordoned off lab that made up the other half of Giovanni's castle and usually meet with Giovanni there to maintain the secrecy of his projects, but this was a special occasion.

Despite his constant isolation from the rest of the compound he looked liked a relatively normal scientist, he had blond hair and golden eyes, his long white lab coat covered a simple black uniform with purple outlines. The only thing truly odd about his appearance was a strange blue cowlick that went from the top of his head and around his ear on the other side of his gauntlets on his arms had touch screens and what looked like blue orbs in his gloves.

"Colress, this is an unexpected visit." Giovanni admitted cautiously.

"Well I decided to give you the good news in your office for once, while i've been continuing fabrication on project Daedalus, I've also completed your request for the device you commissioned with the data from the Aether Foundation on earth 72." Colress stated proudley.

"Really? And what is its range and full capabilities?" Giovanni asked, somewhat skeptical.

Colress smirked and said, "At your command, I can unleash a horde of overcharged and recallable Ultra Beasts anywhere throughout the multiverse."

"Oh Really? And any limitations I should know about?" Giovanni pressed.

"I can attack one earth at a time, and it will need a month or so to recharge." Colress conceded.

"That is an acceptable hidernece, after all the point of this device is to launch a quick and decisive attack on a target without the need of a dedicated base or implanted agents in advance" Giovanni conceded. While the betas were the main focus in creating the army, they could only be controlled with a handler there constantly, this device would allow them to wipe an area clean off the map if precision and planning wasn't needed.

"Well then, would you like a field test?" Colress inquired.

Giovanni paused for a moment and after a moment his lips curled into a dark smile.

"Yes, send an attack to Ecruteak City on earth 63, destroying the historical sites there will send a message to our enemies." Giovanni ordered in a calm voice.

"Forgive me, sir, but shouldn't we use this opportunity to destroy the Allegiance air fleet? After all, they are a considerable threat." Colress asked.

Giovanni shook his head and said "no, I now have a new agent in the Allegiance ranks, thanks to the enhancements you gave Ethan he was able to capture some high value targets and give us some influence"

"Very well then, I'll send Ethan to observe the attack." Colress said before bowing and leaving the room, leaving Giovanni to muse on his next objective.

* * *

**Earth 63, 2049, 6:56pm**

**Ethan's POV  
**_

"There you are," I said as I spotted the rainbow feathers sitting in the shrine's vase. The stone statue of Ho-oh had a stone altar and a vase with the rainbow feathers at the center. There were dozens, even if the Tin Tower's monks noticed one missing it would be far too late.

I swapped my black fingerless glove on my right hand for a sterile white glove. Colress insisted that I touched the feather with a clean glove, he said that even the slightest touch could damage the DNA sample. I grabbed the feather as carefully as I could and slipped into the glass beaker Colress had given me. I corked it and attached the carabiner to my belt.

With the sample acquired, I looked to my wristwatch and saw that it was 6:59. I pressed a finger to the earpiece in my left ear and said "Watcher to base, sample acquired"

"Copy watcher, status of the festival?" Colress asked.

I looked down from the Tin Tower's roof, far below in the plaza outside Bellchime trail's gate, six women in kimonos were taking the stage with a massive crowd in front of them.

"The dancers are taking the stage" I informed Colress.

"Perfect, activate your frequency beacon, wormhole opening in t-minus 1 minute" Colress ordered.

"Acknowledged" I responded as I turned the dial on a small black disk in my belt. It would emit a special radio wave that kept the ultra beasts from attacking me. Colress has tested it extensively in his lab, the completed device had never failed.

As the cold air rushed past me, I watched the dancers begin their performance below. It was time to see if the ultra beasts lived up to their reputation.

**Kelly's POV**  
_

I sat in quiet anticipation as the dance began. Molly had taken me to this event for a good reason. This dance was only the first part of the weeklong festivities in Ecruteak city. The most historical city in Jhoto obviously would have the biggest celebration for Jhoto independence week.

I had neglected to tell Molly about anything my life aside from college, too many things I'd I have to lie about. It certainly was a stark reminder of how different my life had been in the last three years. One minute you just a shifter who is unusual but not unheard of, and the next your a legendary beast in hiding.

It weighed on me at times how odd my life had become in a relatively short amount of time, the fact that I wouldn't be getting any older for centuries was certainly a bombshell, but I ultimately decided that it was best to take life one day at a time. The only thing I truly hated about my situation was wearing the glamor charm. As necessary as it was it was still hard, even if I never shifted I would always have to hide my appearance.

"You spacing out?" Molly said while tapping my shoulder.

I shook my head before turning to her and replying "Yeah, sorry classes are tough"

"Well focus on the now, we've got a whole week to relax and…" Molly was cut off as a thundering boom hit my ears. The sky seemed to distort as several multicolored portal lit up the night sky.

The dancers stopped and looked up, everyone around me mesmerized at the strange sight. I knew those portals, just like the one Ethan had escaped into after the MPRA's base was destroyed.

Out of the portals cane creatures that I had never seen before. It's head looked like a translucent bell encircled with several white, star-shaped markings. The wavy rim of the bell flared outward and was bright blue. Its tentacles appeared gelatinous and give it a vaguely humanoid shape. Several tentacles meshed together forming the appearance of cape or long hair, while four shorter tentacles resembled shorter hair and arms.

The creatures were enveloped in an aura that looked like red lighting surging around them. The beasts took one look at the crowd and began to fly towards them, shooting blasts of acid that immobilized anyone it came in contact with.

I tacked Molly out of the way of a blast, only for a beast to fly down and grab her, her head was being sucked into the bell on the creature's head. I looked around, there was no police nearby, and I had no time to call Z for backup.

Out of options I shifted into a Raikou, falling on all fours and shredding the new clothes I had bought earlier this morning. Thankfully in the chaos of the crowd fleeing in every direction no one but Molly had seen me change.

Knowing an electric attack was too risky, I jumped forward and slashed the beast with my claw, it dropped Molly and made a chirping sound before flying off.

"_Are you ok?" _I asked Molly via telepathy.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled before running away.

I stood there in shock as she disappeared into the fleeing crowd. I had little time to rest however as I dodged another acid blast and let loose a shockwave of electricity knocking out several of the creatures.

Thanks to a Raikou's incredible eyesight I spotted a man atop the Tin tower, he was wearing an all too familiar purple tactical vest. My eyes narrowed as I focused my powers and teleported up to him via lightning.

I materialized behind him with a crash. He turned around in shock and drew the sword on his back.

"Ahh one of the Mason twins I assume" he asked casually.

"_Call if those creatures or i'll tear your throat out!" _I threatened.

"Ah the daughter, I'm afraid I cannot dear girl, I'm only here to observe" he responded, his voice sounded truthful.

"_Your gonna pay for what you did!"_ I said with a roar.

"Oh really, well than I believe we've had enough talk?" He asked smugly.

I responded by shooting a thunderbolt at him, he held his sword out in front of him and sucked the attack into his blade, it was now sparking with black electricity.

"Is that all you've got?" He taunted before slashing his blade wide and creating an energy wave that sent me skidding across the roof.

I shook my head and charged at him, he took a defensive stance only for me to teleport again and pin him to the roof with my massive paw.

"Clever" he admitted.

He teleported out from under me and slashed at my back, I barely dodged in time before returning my gaze to him. I noticed a small amount of yellow fur drifting away in the wind.

"Good reaction, but playtime is…" he was interrupted by the sound of a jets screaming by. Allegiance jets began to gun down the beasts as one of the massive airships appeared on the horizon.

Ethan took a quick look at the jets and noticed that the beast were simply not fast enough to defend themselves.

"As much as I'd love to play around with you some more, I'm afraid that's my cue to leave, farewell" he said before jumping off the roof into a portal several feet down.

A blinding light filled my vision, I instinctively jumped to the side and saw an Allegiance helicopter with soldiers in it, before I could tell them who I was dozens of tranquilizer darts stabbed me. I was out before I even hit the ground…..

**Author's note-and I'm back! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, you'll be pleased to know the next chapter is nearly done as well!**

**Leave a review:)**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Recovery**

* * *

**Earth 97, 2049, 8:00 PM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

"Well done Ethan" Colress praised as he was handed the rainbow feather.

"Thank you sir, if I may ask why are these DNA samples so important?" Ethan asked, he had gathered 2 other samples like this and was tired of being left in the dark.

Colress sighed and said "it's classified Ethan, all you need to know is that Giovanni has requested these for a reason" he handed the rainbow feather to one of his aids as the massive portal ring in the lab opened. Out of it came semi-trucks with pile after pile of metal plating. After all the trucks had arrived Ethan estimated at least 900 tons of steel. It was clear that Colress was ramping up fabrication on project Daedalus.

Things were on track…..

* * *

**Earth 63, 2049, 9:30PM**

**Cassie's POV**

* * *

As I woke up, I immediately realized i was Raikou, I was in a large cell that seemed to be made out of steel. It felt weird waking up on all fours, after all I didn't sleep as a Raikou and sleeping in general was more of a commodity to me and Charlie. As I shook off the effects of the tranquilizer, I felt electricity surging through my body at an incredible speed. It was the most powerful charge I'd ever maintained, I was surprised at first but after a moment I realized how it made sense. I had purposely discharged a bunch of power in the wilderness outside Ecruteak and left my battery in my duffel bag. I had been generating electricity unrestricted all day and just an hour of sleep would have tripled that power. My current body was designed to be on the move for months with little to no rest and shooting thunderbolts all the time. Inactivity had completely overcharged me.

"Your awake, are you able to understand us?" The familiar voice of General Castle asked.

I nodded but didn't respond, I didn't know if I could trust him, I hadn't exactly been on good terms with him, the whole team wasn't.

"You were fighting the ultra beast, but your species is rarely seen, are there more of you somewhere?" Castle asked.

I remained still and silent, glaring at the one way mirror on the far wall.

"I know your kind is capable of telepathy, answer me" Castle demanded.

I shook my head and looked around, pacing and looking for a way out.

Castle laughed and said "don't bother, this is our most secure facility, we're underground and have teleportation shields. You are going nowhere unless I let you"

Before I could think of my next move all the lights went off, my sealed cage was now pitch black. However thanks a Raikou's incredible night vision I saw everything. I heard screaming through the walls for backup power, before I could get a grasp of the situation a portal opened in the center of the cell. Out of it came 4 men in black armor. I instantly recognized them as Connor's black operations team he had maintained after the fall of the MRPA.

One of the men pressed a button on his gauntlet and then spoke in a deep voice saying "I'm Sandman, Connor sent us for you"

"_Thanks, let's get out of here" _I responded.

"Hold up Sandy, she's got a collar on her" the man behind him said

"I've got it" Sandman said before reaching forward and grabbing the collar. He held out his arm and fin like blade grew out of his arm. With a single slash he cleaved the titanium collar in half.

"_Thanks" _I said as shook my head, finally getting over the tranqilizer's effects.

Sandman was about to respond when he pressed his finger went to his ear, I could hear someone speaking to him.

"Backup power in 10 seconds, MOVE" he yelled as he and his partner dove into the portal they had arrived in, I followed him and got through just as the light in the cell reactivated and the portal closed.

As I got my bearing I noticed we were in a forest, the breeze was calm and the moon was full as the autumn leaves fell around us. I was twitching uncontrollably and shot a lightning bolt straight up to relive my hyperactiveness, causing my rescuers to jump.

I then noticed another 2 soldiers in black standing behind my two rescuers.

"_Thank you… what are your names_" I asked timidly.

"Our code names are all we use anymore, I'm Sandman" the tallest one said as his fin blade retracted into his arm.

"Truck" Sandman's partner said.

"I'm Grinch, I was cutting the power" the one in the back said proudly

The final was was the shortest of the group, he had his head turned away and a sniper rifle on his back.

"That's Frost, he doesn't talk much" Sandman explained

Frost gave a wave but still remained silent.

"Is he mute?' I asked, somewhat confused.

Frost shook his head as Truck said "nah, he just doesn't talk unless he needs to, more of an actions kinda guy"

"_Oh, ok_" i said, deciding not to press any further.

The four of them looked at me in silence, it was clear that even behind their masks they were staring at me waiting for something.

"You gonna change back?" Truck asked, finally breaking the silence.

I went wide eyed as frost threw my duffle bag down in front of me, they must have retrieved it for me.

"_In the middle of that fight, i changed without treated clothes_" I mareepishly admitted.

"Oh, sorry" Sandman apologized as he looked to his team and turned around, walking away behind some trees to give me some privacy. His squadmates followed suit.

I gave one last look around before shifting back to normal, the cold night air was chilling to my exposed skin. I quickly got dressed and put my battery back on my belt. I set it to full power, I started to relax as it began to siphon off the power i had built up.

"Im good" I yelled, causing Sandman and his team to emerge from the trees.

"Come on, lets get ya back to Olivine" Sandman said as he pressed another button on his gauntlet causing one of Z's portals to open, it led directly into my room back home.

They disappeared into thin air as their suits became transparent, nearly causing me to jump back. I had never considered how they got around so stealthily. Now i had the answer. I picked up my duffle bag and took a deep breath I entered my room, the portal closing as soon as I stepped through. Connor had saved my skin again, but I doubted there was much he could do for the grilling my mother was about to give me…..

* * *

**Earth 63, 2049, 8:09 AM**

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

Connor was sitting in his office, going over some school papers as he was sharing a coffee with Z. the two were happy about having some casual time together. For the first time in months they were relaxing.

"I still don't know how you do it?" Z asked plainly

"Do what?" Connor replied, still pecking at his computer.

"Sit here doing paperwork, drinking Coffee, and having normal days when Giovanni is scheming about destruction and you Son and Mate have abandoned you" Z stated bluntly.

Connor sighed and closed his laptop, he paused for a moment, considering his answer carefully. He got up and turned around, staring out the window, and pondering for another moment before finally speaking.

"Constantly dreading what i cannot fix right now is a horrible way to live, in my 112 years of life i've learned that some things cannot be fixed very fast, or sometimes at all. All we can do is go on and be ready if the time to fight comes" Connor said in a calm voice, it was clear this wasn't the first time he had said this.

"I envy you, you have a lot figured out" Z confessed as he threw his cup in the trash can.

Connor gave a chuckle and said "I don't have that much figured out, I just adapt as I go along and try to do what I think is right"

The phone on Connor's desk rang, he picked it up and immediately frowned.

"No general, I do not know what your referring to" Connor said calmly.

"I don't have anyone working for me that you don't know about" Connor insisted.

Z gave a look of concern as Connor began to raise his voice slightly.

"You have nor the warrant nor the right to conduct a search of my home or campus and you know it, GOOD DAY" Connor yelled before slamming the phone to its base.

"Is he coming?" Z asked.

Connor took a deep breath and said "no, an empty threat and nothing more"

"You need anything" Z offered.

"I have a business trip to Kalos on Wednesday and then I need a personal day, hold down the fort for me?" Connor requested

Z gave a small smile and replied "give you a day off, of course"

Connor gave his friend a small smile before leaving the room and heading to lunch….


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**The Expedition**

* * *

**Earth 63, 2049, 6:59 AM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

As the sun rose on the horizon, painting the sky orange over Sunyshore city, a massive ship was leaving port. It looked like an armored warship that had been repurposed as a science vessel, however it's occupants were anything but normal.

Calrok, in his human guise was watching the ship's navigator as he pointed the ship south, he then felt an all too familiar presence behind him.

"Sir, Giovanni is ready to brief us" Ethan reported.

"Well then, let's not keep him waiting" Calrok said calmly as he and Ethan left the bridge for the communications room behind it. The metal doors shut behind him and the lights dimmed. The radar and sonar technicians instinctively went silent as the light of Giovanni's hologram illuminated the room from a tabel in the center.

"Update me on your progress" Giovanni ordered.

"We've left Sunyshore and are heading due south, I still am curious as to how we are finding our target?" Calrok asked respectfully.

"I will allow your chief scientist on this mission to explain that" Giovanni said as a multicolored portal opened, revealing a woman with crimson red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with a lab coat over it.

"Dr Kassar I assume?" Ethan asked.

"You would assume correctly, Giovanni has hired me to find your target" Olivia responded in a cold voice, it was clear how little emotion she conveyed.

"And what is our target?" Ethan asked, tired of not knowing his mission.

"As you know our beta armies are nearly finished, however we still haven't found a way to control them outside of a shadow energy proficient handler. The computer chips in their brains are too easily damaged. As such we need a sure fire way to control them, one lost millions of years ago" Kassar explained.

"Wait, the betas were controlled by Giratina directly?" Calrok asked.

"Not exactly" Giovanni admitted.

"Giratina created a specific species of beta to act as a hive mind, they were the commanders who were direct extensions of his will" Olivia explained further.

Giovanni's hologram shrunk to half its size as a beta appeared in a hologram next to him, it was vaguely humanoid, a thin body with black skin and bioluminescence all over its torso. It's hands ended in three fingers with sharp claws, it's legs however were incredibly thin with two small toes that looked hardly large enough to stand. It's head was elongated, you could see bioluminescence through its skin where it's brain was and it's head ended in a small mouth covered with tentacles, almost like whiskers.

"This is an Ancestor, they telepathically controlled entire colonies of betas, Giratina has informed me that somewhere is this ocean, a beta colony survived deep underground in an island hooked up to a thermal vent. Within this cavern is an ark, a sealed chamber containing Ancestors that cytogenetically froze themselves to survive the extinction event that wiped out most of their kind, Your mission is to find that ark and retrieve the brain of a living ancestor. I expect results, do not fail me again" Giovanni said, the last part of the sentence specifically geared towards Calrok. The call was cut soon after.

"How are we supposed to persevere a brain for transport?" Ethan asked.

"With this" Olivia answered as she held out a glass tube the size of a briefcase with a white handle on the top, it had a base on the bottom that looked like it emitted energy.

"So this will preserve it for how long?" Calrok asked, still somewhat agitated at Giovanni's parting words.

"Indefinitely, once it's sealed with the brain inside it fills the tube with a liquid that acts like a freeze without hardening the brain tissue and risking nerve damage. It was originally designed to transport donor organs, I modified it of course" Olivia said proudly.

Ethan nodded and said, "Excellent, I'll go and check the beta cells on board, we may be followed so it will pay to be prepared" before leaving the room and heading to the lower decks.

"How do you plan to find the island in the thousands of miles of uncharted ocean?" Calrok asked, sceptical if Olivia's confidence.

"I've developed a software to detect shadow energy, I'll be sending out a signal and match up pings with known geological vents, I'll find the island, just be ready to go at any time" Olivia scoffed before exiting the bridge for her lab.

Calrok groaned as he returned to the bridge steering room, this wouldn't be a pleasant experience, the sooner she found the island the better….

* * *

**Earth 63, 2049, 12:36 PM**

**Connor's POV**

* * *

I was working at my desk patiently, Z was training the team on their day off. I had manipulated their college hours so that they had two free days every week, one for training and one for an actual day off. I was going over the data Allegiance had sent me regarding the breeder and other betas they had fought when the phone on my desk rang, I picked it up expecting yet another school related call only to hear the familiar voice of General Castle.

"Headmaster, do you have a moment" Castle requested, his tone strangely formal.

"Yes General, assuming this isn't another attempt to incriminate me for something" I responded, still cautious after our call yesterday.

"I apologize for acting rashly, I need your help…" Castle forced out the words. Clearly speaking through clenched teeth.

"What can I do for you?" I replied, hopefully this would give me a chance to get on better terms with him.

"A ship with forged documentation left Sunyshore city this morning, we believe Giovanni's faction is involved" Castle explained.

"And you want me to do what?" I responded, wary of his next words.

"I will be following them in my ship cloaked, we need to see where their going and stop them when they get there, I need your expertise in this matter" Castle conceded.

"Very well, I'm afraid that I cannot personally help you, but I have a selection of Former MRPA agents who could, that is if you don't ask them for too many details on their history and allow a friend of mine to oversee them" I offered.

"Very well" Castle responded,he was clearly upset about the situation but acknowledging the need for my help.

"Send a jet to my school, I'll have them waiting" I requested before hanging up and calling Z's cell phone.

"Z, prepare the team for a mission, I'm sending you a briefing soon" I said quickly.

"Copy," he said before hanging up.

I then typed a brief summary along with instructions for the team, after emailing it I typed a new number into my phone, one that I had not called in almost a year. Most of the time we only talked in person.

As the phone picked up I heard him shutting the door, I waited a moment for him to respond.

"Yes Connor?" Alex Mason asked.

"Alex, pack your bags. Your going with the team to help Castle on a very important mission" I explained as quickly as possible.

"Are you sure you can trust Castle?" Alex asked.

"No, that's why I'm sending you to oversee things, call Castle when your ready, I'll be in Altomare tomorrow, keep me posted after that" I requested before hanging up and calling my secretary.

"Mrs. Cross, I'll be leaving for a family event, send anything to my answering machine until Friday" I said in a hurry before hanging up and leaving my office.

My son's birthday was worth missing a day, if he wanted me there….

**Author's note- thank you all for your continuing support, if possible leave a review so i know that my hiatus hasn't damaged my quality...**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**The Beacon**

* * *

**Earth 63, 2049, 12:05 PM**

**Charlie's POV**

* * *

We arrived in the airships hanger to find Castle waiting for us. He gave a small smile that I could tell was forced.

"Your Connor's strike team?" He asked, somewhat suprised.

"Yes, Kelly, Layla, Nixillum, Alveri and I are former MRPA agents" I responded respectfully.

"Very well, follow me to the bridge," he said as he motioned for us to follow.

The team and I entered the elevator and arrived on the bridge, it was buzzing with radar technicians and navigation officers, however in the center of the bridge stood someone who'd I never expected to see here.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the Crucible" my father said. He was wearing a tactical vest and black pants, a far cry from his usual suit and tie

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Kelly asked.

"I'm overseeing your team on this operation" He responded enthusiastically.

"And our operation is?" Layla asked, clearly wanting the briefing now.

"Castle will walk you through the mission" Alex said as Castle pressed a button on the table in the center of the bridge creating a hologram, it showed the Crucible and a dot on a map of the ocean.

"That dot is the enemy vessel, we're tailing it at a safe distance, they'll lead us right to their destination" Castle said smugly.

Nixillium shook his head and said "why not just launch a missile strike and end this now?"

"We won't know anything if we do that, we need to get an idea of what their planning. Blowing it up gains us nothing, any high ranking officers can just escape" Castle explained, clearly irritated.

"We'll be waiting for Castle's go, then we'll stop them as a team, that includes me," My dad said confidently.

"Sure you can keep up Mr. Mason?" Layla asked.

"Oh trust me, I wouldn't be here if I couldn't" He assured us before pulling down his sleeve and showing off a blue gauntlet with a communicator, touch screen and orange stone with a blue and red teardrop symbol embedded right where the gauntlet met his wrist.

"I'll show you all to your quarters" said a woman in a white uniform with glasses and blond hair.

"Very good Laswell, I'll be in my office, I need to check on my family" Castle said before leaving the bridge.

As I began to follow the team out I felt my dad grab my shoulder and say "Kelly, Charlie could I have a minute"

I turned to face him, the look in his eyes was one of concern, he ushered us down the hall to his room, after closing the door, he gave a sigh.

"I know you don't like being around me" he admitted.

"I wouldn't know, your never around enough for me to have an opinion about you" Kelly scoffed.

"Kelly!" I scolded.

"No, Charlie, I'll handle this" he said before turning to Kelly and lifting her chin with his hand. She was gazing at the floor and avoiding eye contact.

"I love you, you know that right?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but you're never around enough to show it" She responded.

Alex shook his head and said "I know, I have responsibilities on the council and everything I do is fighting for shifter rights, that includes you two"

"Responsibilities? You have a responsibility to be our father too!" Kelly yelled before storming out of the room.

I turned to go after her only for my father to grab me by the shoulder and shake his head.

"It's ok, give her some time" he asked in a calm voice.

"I'm sorry Dad, she just.." I was cut off by him raising his hand to stop me.

"Don't apologize for her, she's not entirely wrong. I just hope that one day she understands why I do what I do" he conceded before sitting down at his desk and booting up his laptop.

I took that as my cue to leave, I could tell he wanted to be alone for a bit. I opened the door and said "I love you dad" before leaving…..

* * *

**Earth 63, 2049, 2:00 PM**

**Calrok's POV**

* * *

Calrok was about to go to the mess hall when Olivia came up behind him on the bridge, a wicked smile on her face.

"I've got some interesting news" she stated proudly.

I sighed and said "what is it"

"I've found the ark" she revealed as she pressed a button on her tablet and made the screen above me mirror hers. It showed a red dot about 100 miles away.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"I'd bet my life on it, the shadow energy signal is below sea level and it matches up perfectly with a geothermal vent" she confirmed.

"Very good, navigator set course due south" I ordered.

"There's a slight problem though," she continued.

My good mood dissolved instantly, I turned to her and said "spit it out"

"An Allegiance airship is tailing us, their out of missile range" she confessed.

"Damit, how long did you know this!" I yelled.

"Five minutes ago, don't flip your lid" she requested.

I shook my head and yelled "no matter, I've got a solution" before storming past her and heading to the elevator. I rode it down to the lower decks and found Ethan in the control room of the cargo hold.

"Allegiance is tailing us!" I yelled causing everyone in the room to stand at attention. i had ordered them to go over the security systems and cages prior to this. it was time to see if they could back up their "fully operational and properly maintained" report

"What should we do?" Ethan asked, waiting for orders calmly.

"We can use this to our advantage, this is a perfect opportunity for a beta combat test, send the squadron of gargoyles" I ordered.

"With pleasure" Ethan replied as he typed commands into the console in front of him dozens of cages opened as all 50 of the gargoyle betas walked out of their cages. Their computer chips activated and waiting for instructions.

Ethan relayed the orders as a massive hatch opened the gargoyles looked at the control room for a mere moment before shooting off into the sky. Our pursuers would never catch up in time, and that was if the gargoyles didn't cut them to pieces...

**Author's note- the next chapter will be another intel file on Latios and Latias in preparation for events in a few chapters. You won't need to know them for 5 or 6 more chapter so don't be too worried.**


	32. Lati Intel Files

**Lati Intel files**

* * *

**To-Colress**

**From-Calrock**

**As requested, I have the intel you requested on the Lati that Ghetsis captured in Earth 82. However it is important to acknowledge all previous data before discussing the new discovery. Below is all previously known Lati information cataloged by Cipher scientist Dr. Joseph Gregavich from Earth 63. I have cross referenced it with other sources to confirm its accuracy.**

* * *

Latios and Latias are known for the incredible speed and versatile list of abilities. However a lack of data and observation has caused a slight misconception in regards to their capabilities. Lati do not naturally possess all the abilities they are known for besides speed. In reality there are multiple types of Lati with specific talents over others. The known body types are as follows.

**Empath:** Empaths are a rare Lati Body type, and for multiple reasons. Highly considered to be the weakest and least emotionally stable of all the Lati types, They are Lati who can share pain, emotions, and thoughts easily, and are slightly inferior in all forms of attacks and speed. They are instead known for their healing abilities, and as such, can learn Heal pulse and Healing wish.

This type is considered Rare.

**Skydancer:** The lightest of the Lati types, they are well renowned for their aerial acrobatic skills, along with their high resistance to G-forces and considerably higher top speed. Often clumsy on land, but they fare quite well in water. They are slightly smaller than most Lati and their special attack and speed is the highest of all the body types, but their normal attack and defense are the lowest. All other attributes are standard.

This type is the rarest of all body types.

**Colossus: **The heaviest of all the lati body types, they are feared as heavy combat and hunting specialists, capable of striking ferociously hard, and taking attacks without flinching. Often quite large, a Latias with this body type is often 1.8 times larger than a normal Latios Their Attack and defense are the highest, but their speed is the lowest. All other attributes are standard.

This body type is Extremely rare

**Shade: **The stealthiest of all the Lati body types, they are highly skilled in stealth, like all Lati, they naturally possess a psychic field that surrounds their body, which activates their skins ability to warp light. Unlike other body types, they are constantly generating a cloaking field. This results in them being semi-transparent at all times. Due to the constant cloak their hide gained the ability to alter molecular density. They lean towards a ghost typing, rather than a psychic, and are able to phase through anything. Metal can be smelted and mixed with argon gas to create super-tangible materials to contain them.

This body type is uncommon

**Changeling:** The most psychic based of all the lati, changelings are well known for their ability to easily "change" into a different form, able to blend into populations of humans, other Lati, and, at times, larger flying types. Their ability to change is not an actual metamorphosis, but an extremely complex illusion, tricking the user's mind, and anyone/thing around it, to see and feel the user as what it is transformed into. Their Psychic Manipulation far exceeds that of any known Pokemon, able to manipulate and alter the minds of others with little to no concentration. Data on the full extent of mind controlling capabilities is limited due to most Lati herds forbidding control of other living beings. Changelings possess the ability to teleport, however, they are limited by distance, unlike normal psychic types. However if a location is memorized it can be warped to with enough power and concentration.

This body time is common.

**Current chaser:** The most water based of all the body types, Current chasers are the fisherman of the Lati species. They often prefer being in water, and can hold their breath for considerably longer than most, allowing them to hunt for deep sea Pokemon. Naturally resistant to cold, Current chasers are often used as a vanguard against ice types. Their HP and Special Defense is the highest of all the body types, and their speed is high, but Special attack is low. The rest of their stats are standard. Able to learn Hydro Pump. Their ears are considerably better than other body types.

This body type is common.

**Feral:** A Feral is the most physical of all the body types with the sole exclusion of the Colossus, and as such, is easily identified due to their rougher hide and considerably larger/longer claws and fangs. They are high in attack and defense, along with Special attack, however, they have a low special defense. They also learn dark attacks easier than most. However it is considered as a vile skill to most Lati and is frowned upon to the extent that Ferals hide the ability, so it is unknown which attacks they actually can learn beyond the standard Shadow Claw.

This body type is common.

**Ghetsis's team discovered a new addition to Lati types. It is believed that each herd have a special ability that only Lati born in the herd can pass on. It is rare as it takes a descendant of the original members of the herd and is prone to skipping a generation or not manifesting at all despite possessing it. The four herds in Sinnoh, Kanto, Unova and Kalos abilities are listed below. Be advised as data is limited and could be downplayed or incorrect. All abilities give a massive boost to psychic and physical power when activated.**

**Unova: Void- **a black psychic symbol resembling a sphere on the forehead between the eyes. It can drain the energy from the surrounding area to benefit the user. This allows the Lati to drain the life force of plants and Pokemon, harming their foe and empowering themselves.

**Kanto: Ice- **appears as a jagged icicle symbol within the red or blue triangle on a Lati's chest. Possibly developed in response to the herd's former homes on Mt. Silver, this ability grants immunity to cold and ice as well as cryokinetic abilities to use against foes.

**Kalos:Light-** A Lati's left eye will turn completely white with an X for a pupil. This can be used to heal its own wounds or the wounds of others. It is able to dispel any illusion or mental attack and perceive an opponent's weaknesses regardless of mental defenses to mind reading.

**Sinnoh: Gale- **A Lati's Right eye will turn completely black with a red vortex symbol for a pupil. This gives them control over winds, able to spawn isolated wind gusts and even tornadoes. This ability also allows them to stop any and all fire attacks by draining the oxygen out of them.

**Author's note- Thanks to Storylover Vodhr for permission to use his lati body types in this story and the last one. The herd abilities are my creation however. Leave a review, I always appreciate feedback :)**


	33. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Unearthed**

* * *

**Earth 63, 2049, 2:34 PM**

**Zander's POV**

* * *

"_Fitting that my patrol would be on the nicest day in months_" I thought as I made my 3rd lap around the island. The weather was amazing, it was sunny and the wind was very calm. Of course the weather in Altomare was usually this way, but it felt especially better today. Luckily I was given a shortened shift for my birthday. One more sweep of the island and I was off duty. After it was destroyed 30 years ago by Cipher, Altomare was rebuilt as authentically as possible, however it seemed as though the garden in the center of the city was much bigger. After long enough the lati herd had returned and restored the psychic barriers. Despite the years of peace we still patrolled the city, stopping human criminals and checking on the population.

It had been almost 5 years since I left the MRPA, along with leaving my dad. While I understood my mother's position I hated to leave my father alone all the way in Sinnoh.

As a perfect Hybrid of all Lati types I was certainly a jack of all trades, my mother had told me that my father was far more powerful than he let on. With all of the body types inherited from his perfect hybrid parents, I could certainly believe that. Since i was his son, I shared that versatility, however I was always the best at flying. I could fly faster, turn tighter and go higher than anyone else in the herd. Sometimes I would simply shoot off into the clouds above Altomare and see how fast I could go, pushing my record every time. I was about to dive into the canals that led back to the garden when I felt something, a psychic signature I hadn't felt in a long time.

I dropped to the streets cloaked and applied my human guise. At a cafe across the street I saw my father, in his human guise sitting at a table with his cane beside him. I approached him and saw that he had ordered a lemonade. i hoped he hadn't been waiting on me for too long.

"Picked me up huh" he joked as I sat down across from him.

"Dad, it's so good to see you!" I exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too" he responded, his voice strangely blank.

"What brings you to Altomare" I asked, still very excited that he was here.

"You thought I would miss my son's 30th birthday," he replied.

I frowned and said, "You came just for that"

"Unfortunately it's the only real excuse I have to be here, or at least the only one your mother and the herd would accept" he confessed in a somber voice.

"Dad, you know that the herd respects you as if you were our leader" I complimented.

"Maybe before your mother and I parted ways, when Lati mate it's supposed to be for life, but I abandoned her for humans rather than stay" he admitted.

I shook my head and said "that's not true, you had your responsibilities and heck our herd would probably be gone if it wasn't for you. You know they'd help you with anything if you asked" I reminded him.

"How quickly some can forget one's deeds, regardless I have your present right here" he said as a box teleported into his hand.

As he slid it across the table I said "you didn't have to get me anything, please I'm fine"

"Please, just open it" he requested.

I did as he asked, inside the box was a metallic collar, in the center rested a pale blue stone with a purple and deep blue mega evolution sigil in the center.

"You found me a Latiosite?" I asked in disbelief.

"It took a lot of looking in Kalos, but I found it. It's Psychotanium just like mine" he explained

"Really?" I said, skeptical of the metal. Psychotanium was almost as rare as a mega stone. A special metal that could be formed in any shape via psychic energy.

"Try it and see," he said with a smirk.

I concentrated on the collar, trying to form it into a pendant for my human guise. Surely enough it formed into a necklace with a metallic ring around the stone. I put it on resulting in a smile on my dad's face.

"Happy birthday Zander" he said as he threw the money on the table for his drink and began to walk away.

"Dad, don't go, you can come back with me for a little bit" I begged.

"It's best if I leave now, before anyone else sees me. Keep up the good work on patrol" he asked before disappearing. I felt a slight gust of wind as he shot off into the sky, cloaked from view.

If only he felt welcomed here…..

* * *

**Earth 63, 2049, 3:06 PM**

**Lucina's POV**

* * *

I was reading the files on the creatures Z had warned us about when the alarms blared. I ran out of the room I was given only to see everyone else rushing to the bridge. I arrived just as Castle and Alex were giving the briefing.

"We think an airborne attack is on its way," Alex explained.

"Think?' Nixullium demanded.

"Our radar picked up group of bogeys about 5 minutes ago. They disappeared off the radar soon after" Castle clarified.

Alveri tilted his head and asked "what could be as fast as a squadron of jets and invisible to radar?'

I went wide eyed, Z's file on one of the beta's mentioned evidence of an airborne species.

"I think I have an.." I was cut off a swarm of creatures appeared from the clouds below the bridge's window. They were the size of Pidgeot and had pitch black, reptilian skin with glowing red wings that looked like a Golbat's. Their long tails were tipped with a red organ that looked like a pointed gun barrel. Despite their impressive wings they had 4 slender legs with clawed glowing fingers. However their most frightening feature was their mouth, the beasts had stretched out lower jaws that ended in four pointed mandibles. Their heads only had 4 eyes and a nose that led to rows of teeth hanging down over their bioluminescent mouths.

Before anyone could so much as gasp one smashed into the bridge, I side stepped and shifted into a Gardivoir. The Gargoyle snarled at me before unleashing a torrent of fire from its mouth. I redirected the fire around me and shot it out of the broken window, the cabin decompressing sucked a few of the allegiance soldiers out. Castle survived by grabbing onto a rail.

I shot a moonblast blowing the Gargoyle out of the bridge as a metal shutter sealed the window. The emergency system hissed as it replenished the oxygen.

Everyone gasped for air, after that they all ran off in different directions down the hall. Alveri and Nixullium running to the hanger while Kelly and Charlie ran after their father to protect the engine room. I stayed behind and began to heal who i could. Starting with pulling the glass shards out of Castle's right leg. He screamed as I removed the glass and then hit him with a concentrated heal pulse.

"Thanks!' he stammered through the pain.

I nodded and began healing as many as I could. The others could fight much better than I was capable of, I would do more good here….

* * *

**Earth 63, 2049, 4:06 PM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

"The gargoyles are dead sir" Ethan reported.

"And the allegiance ship?' Calrok inquired.

"Long range weapons are gone but their still Airborne" Ethan confessed.

Calrok shook his head and said "it doesn't matter, Olivia has completed her scan of the island, we now have a detailed map of the ark and the volcanic tunnels leading to it."

The holo table showed the four black stoned spires that pierced the waves constantly ravaging the island, along with the cave entrances.

"Time to go cave diving" Ethan joked as Olivia entered with a squad of soldiers.

"Indeed, lets just hope our operative in Allegiance comes through, we have 18 hours until high tide swallows the island for another month" Oliva reminded Calrok as they opened the door towards the helipad.

The hidden home of the betas would be seen for the first time in millions of years, and Giovanni's prize was waiting….

**Author's note- Surprised? I started ****writing after new years and have a pretty decent buffer built up, in fact i just finished chapter 34. im releasing them slowly so the previous chapters have time to breathe. Leave a review:)**

**Next chapter begins the first epic four part event, The Ark!**


	34. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**The Ark: Part 1-Descent**

* * *

**Earth 63, 2049, 1:00 PM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

The cracking sound of the cap caused the harsh red light of the flare to illuminate the cave. A squad of Soldiers in the same armored spec-ops uniforms as Kathleen and Kyle were following Calrok, Ethan and Olivia as they pressed on through the darkness.

"How much till the shaft?" Calrok asked

"In 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1" Olivia held out her hand as she looked at her map on her tablet.

Surely enough, a mere 5 feet in front of them was a massive hole, one lined with jagged obsidian crystal, leftover from the magma that had carved these caves. There was little light to begin with, the hole appeared to have no bottom in the darkness.

"How deep do you think?" Ethan asked.

"Well, we're already about 400 meters down, it can't be too much deeper. Still, better to be safe than sorry" Calrok admitted as he took a flare from one of the soldiers and tossed it into the abyss.

The flare plummeted into the darkness, it dimmed until it was as small as a star in the sky. Then a clunk echoed through the cave. The flare had finally hit the bottom.

"That's at least another 50 meters" Ethan estimated.

"We've got all the ropes we need" Olivia assured him as the soldiers retrieved the ropes from their backpack. They then produced electric ascenders and hooked them to the ropes. Then they planted titanium spikes from their packs and tied the cables as tightly as possible. At last they were ready to descend.

Ethan went first, clutching his ascender with one hand and jumping into the abyss. He dissolved into the darkness for almost a full minute before a second flare appeared next to the other.

"The tension is good, come on down" he yelled from below.

Oliva repelled down as the soldiers hooked their rifle's to their belts and followed suit, Calrok was up last. He simply flew down as a Latios and reapplied his human guise.

Once they regrouped they came to a dead end. Ethan groaned and said "what was that about 100% accurate maps, we took a wrong turn didn't we?" Ethan demanded.

Oliva smirked and said "ye of little faith" before walking up to the stone wall and running her hand along it for a moment. She came to a certain spot and muttered "there you are"

The skin on her hand turned pitch black and emitted purple smoke, causing a symbol that resembled a red triangle with 3 gouges in the center to appear on the wall. The stone wall glowed red and became transparent before dissolving entirely.

The landscape before them was incredible, as if an alien world had been transported into the cavern. The cave ceiling was at least 300 feet up, allowing plenty of room for the Gargoyle betas flying overhead. Throughout the cavern were giant red mushrooms that were the size of a sadan, like nearly everything in the cavern they gave off bioluminescence. Plants that resembled shards of red glass littered the cavern as well.

"Tread carefully, the betas won't attack us but some of the plants might be poisonous" Oliva warned as she returned her hand to normal.

As they entered the cavern several beta's took notice of them, a pack of hunters began to stalk them low to the ground only for a rhino to walk out in front of them and roar, causing them to scatter. It was clear that the shadow energy Calrock, Ethan and Oliva possessed warded off the betas.

Oliva had a devious grin on her face, never had she imagined that there were living betas down here. She had assumed the only thing alive would be the ancestor's in their cryogenic chambers, she was ecstatic to be wrong. There were massive clumps of beta hives, the exposed bulbs pulsed like beating hearts, they had fed themselves on thermal vents for centuries and had in turn fed the betas. However the most stunning feature was unquestionably the ark.

A way off in the distance the jaggad cave floor gave way to what looked like a carved stone bridge. The bridge led to a central stone platform that had two bridges on each side leading to another tunnel. If one traveled straight on the platform thought they would come to a final bridge over a chasm that surrounded the ark. The ark itself was a giant square stone structure, resembling a square tower that went almost halfway to the cave ceiling.

"How do we get in?" Calrok asked, noticing the stone gate of the ark was shut.

"I will need to get there and analyze the door, once I get an idea of the mechanism i can open it" Oliva explained.

"Very well, let's press on. Time is not on our side' Calrok reminded her.

* * *

**Earth 63, 2049, 1:59 PM**

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

"I'll be damned" Castle admitted as they looked over the map of the island they had gotten from the sonar ping.

"Its massive, no wonder this island seems so small, all of its underwater" Alex deduced.

"The ship only got here about an hour ago, they can't be too far into the caves yet" Castle mentioned. Their cloaking had allowed the Crucible to pass right over the island undetected, they were holding about a mile from the shore.

"What's the plan?" Kelly asked, speaking for the whole group.

"They entered here on the southern end, but if you guys take the tunnel here, you can cut them off, I'll stay here and watch for reinforcements. If that anyone on that ship opens a communication channel, i'll inform you" Castle said as he pointed to a tunnel on the north side of the map.

"We're on it" Alex affirmed as he motioned for the team to follow him to the hanger.

For once, they were right on the enemy's tail, but with all the action on the bridge and repairs elsewhere no one noticed agent Amanda Laswell quietly slipping into General Castle's office….


	35. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**The Ark: Part 2- The Gate**

* * *

**Earth 63, 2049, 4:04 PM**

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

As the team entered the cave they found remnants of Giovanni's team. A few spent flares and blasted in cave walls as they continued deeper. Luckily they had no need for flares themselves as Alex was using an aura sphere in his hand for the torch up front while Nixullium had a small flame in his hand bringing up the rear.

"We need to be careful, it's easy to get lost down here" Alex warned.

Lucina smiled and said "don't worry, I'm leaving behind little bits of psychic energy in the walls. They'll stick around for at least 12 hours"

"You sure?" Nixillium asked.

"I've practiced this skill for years, believe me," she assured.

"We used it on some of the assignments for the MRPA" Alveri added.

"I've been meaning to ask, why did you join the MRPA before all of this. I mean after the MRPA disbanded it made sense to keep working for Connor but why?" Nixullium inquired.

"Honestly, I was hoping to find out what happened to you" Lucina confessed.

Nixillium tilted his head and said "really? You were worried about me that much"

Lucina sighed and responded "we all were, after you disappeared no one in Hau'oli city had any idea of what happened. I joined the MRPA to find out what happened and if I helped people along the way, that was even better"

"Thanks" was all Nixillum could muster before falling silent again.

"I think I found where they went" Alex said as he called the team to come closer. Once they came up behind him they all collectively went wide eyed at the sight before them.

"This looks fun" Charlie joked as they arrived at the hole, the jagged obsidian walls doing little to calm the team's nerves. However one could still see the flares burning at the bottom

"They left us a way down, come on," Alex said as he dispelled the aura sphere in his hand that was acting as a torch. He gave the team a smirk and jumped into the pit, grabbing one of the ropes as he fell.

Kelly shook her head and said "Showoff"

One by one the team repelled down and regrouped at the entrance to the cave. One they entered the doorway they saw Giovanni's team approaching the ark door.

"Hurry!" Charlie yelled as they sprinted after them. They had no time to spare, and as such failed to notice how conspicuously empty the cave around them was.

"Stop!" Alex yelled as they arrived on the other side of the bridge.

"Well, well, timely as ever Alex" Ethan taunted as Olivia and Calrok turned to face their adversaries. The four soldiers followed suit and leveled their assault rifles.

Alex gasped, stunned that Ethan was here. He knew that Ethan was still out there somewhere, but he never expected him to throw in with Giovanni completely.

Calrok shook his head and said "I'm in no mood to play around, fire"

The soldiers opened fire, unfortunately for them, Kelly and Charlie were ready for it and tackled their father and teammates out of the way. Much like their mother, their training with lightning bolts had given them obscene reaction speed if they were prepared.

The soldiers gasped, no one aside from Calrok and the Mason twins themselves could even register what had just happened.

As the rest of the team were registering what had happened the Mason twins unleashed a massive blast of electricity, shifting into Raikous as it happened. The soldiers were fried by the electricity. Luckily Calrok had created a psychic barrier around Oliva, Ethan and himself.

"Good reaction, I'll admit. However, how can you stop us, when you'll have to fight all of them" Calrok asked before opening a portal beneath his opponents and warping them back to the entrance of the cavern.

The team got to their feet only to see an army's worth of beta charging at them.

Everyone else shifted, Alex included, his gauntlet shrinking to match a Lucario's smaller arm.

The Mason twins unleashed thunderbolt after thunderbolt, disintegrating the Gargoyles above. Meanwhile Lucina was using a light screen and reflect on Alex, Layna Nixillium and Alveri. A multicolored aura covering their bodies to lessen damage.

There were over one hundred betas at least, Alex, Nixillium and Alveri were holding the line but it was clear that they were blocked for now….

* * *

"You can open it, RIGHT?" Calrok demanded.

"Give me time" Olivia groaned as she scanned the gate with her tablet.

"We don't have any more TIME!" Calrok yelled as the betas cries became quieter in the distance. It was clear that Alex and his team were gaining ground, despite being outnumbered.

"Good luck opening it yourself, we need to give her time" Ethan reminded him.

Calrok put his hand to his face and yelled before walking up to the gate and standing there as still as a statue, he began looking back and forth at the gate, as if he was scanning it with his eyes. Then closed his eyes and focused his powers. Along the edges of the gate, wisps if black smoke seeped out and began funneling into Calrok, as if he was absorbing the shadow energy out of the door.

He held out his clenched fist and opened it, his hand dissolving into that of a Latios' claw as he raised it up with a tremendous amount of effort. As if something invisible was pushing his hand down. He raised his claw until it was pointing at the top of the gate and then released it. With a thunderous boom, the stone gate fell, sinking into a grove within the ark's floor.

Olivia's jaw dropped, she stared at Calrok and demanded "how did you do that!"

"None of your business, that's how, now let's move before Alex catches up!" Calrok snapped as he reapplied the illusion to his hand.

Olivia had no time to argue, she picked up the tube needed for the sample and ran after Calrok and Ethan. This was it, the ancestors and their ancient powers would belong to them at last…..

**Author's note- I used the anime's portrayal of light screen and reflect there, after all i always thought that was the best way to explain it instead a of psychic barrier in one direction that Pokemon didn't know how to get around..**

**On a more important note I've nearly finished this story, Chapter 39 is finished leaving only 12 more to go, one of which being the immediate aftermath of the finale and the epilogue chapter. Since I've got such a substantial buffer built up I'll be releasing a new chapter every Saturday The last two will be released the Monday after chapter 49 and the Friday after that respectively. Meaning the entire story will be finished and published by May 8th. Leave a review, the story will be getting pretty intense from here on out...**


	36. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**The Ark: Part 3- Retrieval**

* * *

**Earth 63, 2049, 5:23 PM**

**Calrok's POV**

* * *

When we entered the ark I took notice of the hieroglyphs on the walls, they were a warning to all who entered without permission. We arrived in a massive square room, four pods containing our targets were spread out in the center of the room. They resembled a hollow obelisk with a glass window at the front. However much to Oliva's dismay the Ancestors were far from preserved.

"NO, IMPOSSIBlE' she screamed as she saw the cryo pods. There were cracks on the front of all the cryo pods. The one on the front right had a massive crack across the entire front of it. Eons of waiting had caused a buildup of energy that cracked the pods just enough to leak the coolant preserving the Ancestors. Nothing remained but the withered skeletons covered by a thin layer of skin.

Oliva pointed at me and yelled "YOU LIED, YOU SAID GIRATINA ASSURED THEY WERE INTACT!"

I shook my head and walked towards an empty space in the middle of the other pods. I pressed my hand into the ground and poured shadow energy into the ground. As the ground started to rumble, a stone slab slid out of the floor and began to hiss as air entered the chamber for the first time in eons.

I stepped back and said, "Now who's showing no faith, after the ark was constructed the Ancestors implemented a failsafe before going on ice. If one pod leaked all of the other ones would transfer their coolant into the leader of the hive mind and seal them away in a more secure space"

As I predicted a fifth cryo pod rose out of the ground and took its place in the center of the others. Within the glass window was a perfectly preserved ancestor. I placed my hand on the glass window and channeled shadow energy into it. This caused the front of the obelisk to open and the ancestor to fall out in a solid block of ice. Landing like a brick but not shattering the ancient ice.

"Incredible" Oliva exclaimed.

"Get to work, were almost out of time" I ordered.

Oliva scoffed and retrieved her tools from her backpack, after chipping away the ice around the Ancestor's head she applied sterile gloves to her hand and began to make the incision above the eyes. She cut a clean circle and peeled the flesh away before retrieving a small item that looked like a taser with a single prong on the front.

"What is that for" Ethan asked as the Ancestor's eyes began to glow, it was starting to wake up but was far too weak to defend itself. Not that it would have fought back anyway, thanks to its link with Giratina it knew not to attack us.

"A precision laser cutter for getting through the skull, it will go through the 6 millimeters of bone to allow a safe removal" Oliva assured.

With a searing hiss the beam cut the skull open, revealing the brain. It looked like a spiral of flesh wrapped around a blue pulsing organ. Carefully Oliva used the laser cutter to separate the brain from the spinal cord and put it into its case. She pressed the power button on the top of the tube causing the tube to fill with a blue liquid. The plate on the bottom made a humming sound as it chilled the liquid to just above freezing.

Oliva put her backpack back on and tossed her gloves away. She picked up the canister and hooked to her belt.

"Well, we're finished, let's get out of here" Ethan recommended.

"Yes, we are finished here…" Oliva whispered.

I saw her hand moving to the holster on her thigh, unfortunately for her she underestimated my reaction time. As soon as she leveled her gun at Ethan, I froze her in place with telekinesis

"No..NO" she stammed.

"Are you serious?' Ethan asked, stunned at Oliva's recklessness.

"Foolish girl, you thought you could pull one over on us?" I taunted.

Ethan laughed and said "why did you think we were absent from the bridge yesterday? Giovanni briefed us on your little plot. I just doubted you'd be stupid enough to try "

Her eyes went wide, fear taking hold of her.

"If it's any consolation, you had no chance of killing us with that gun, I can regenerate a bullet wound like nothing and Ethan's armor is bulletproof" I explained as I took the brain's canister from her belt.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, causing Ethan to look around wildly. He turned to me and asked "what is happening, I followed your orders"

I laughed and said "take it easy, Giovanni ordered me to keep you around me at all times, you think he would do that if he was planning to eliminate you. You've more than proved your worth"

Ethan relaxed slightly and asked "what is happening then?"

"The Ancestor's were worried someone would kill them in their sleep. As such when we opened the Ark's gate it initiated a countdown. If an Ancestor didn't deactivate the booby trap it would collapse the whole island" I explained.

"How are we getting out? Our teleporters don't work here with all the energy interference" Ethan demanded.

"We have 30 minutes before this place collapses, that more than enough time to get to the surface with the shortcuts down here" I assured him.

I turned to Oliva, still frozen and place and said "i'm afraid you will be buried along with this ark, you know you should be careful with guns, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself"

Oliva struggled with all her might but was unable to resist and I telekinetically controlled her arm and made her shoot herself in the kneecaps.

"AGHHH" she screamed as she fell to the ground, helpless to stop me from crushing the pistol in her hand.

"Farewell" I taunted as Ethan and I ran out of the Ark, leaving Oliva to die as punishment for her treason.

* * *

**Earth 63, 2049, 6:02 PM**

**Alex's POV**

* * *

We arrived at the Ark's gate only to see Ethan and Calrok exiting with a metal canister. Ethan looked at us and groaned.

Ethan drew his sword and said "your persistence is getting obnoxious"

"Hold them off, i can open a portal to you once im at the surface" Calrok ordered before taking the bridge on the left.

"Go after him, I'll take care of Ethan and catch up" I ordered.

Everyone looked at me with concern but there wasn't time to argue.

"GO,NOW' I screamed to get the message across, they seemed to get the message and ran past, Ethan stared me down and simply let them pass.

"You are just determined to be the hero again" Ethan mocked.

"I don't care about being the hero, im stopping you here and now" I replied as I shifted into a Lucario again.

"Oh i'm going to enjoy this, with the enhancements Colress gave me, you'll be easy prey" he stated confidently.

I took my combat stance and said "Your overconfidence it just as bad as before, and your not the only one who kept training"

Only one of us was leaving this cave…...

**Author's note- ****surprise, I've got 3 chapters left to write so the schedule is changed, I'll be posting one on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. the final 2 chapters after the finale will be on a Monday and Friday. The next chapter will conclude the Ark raid.**

**Leave a review, this story is in its final phases and I hope its living up to you guy's expectations :)**


	37. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**The Ark: part 4- Treachery**

* * *

**Earth 63, 2049, 6:09 PM**

**Alex's POV**

* * *

"You have no chance to survive… surrender and I'll…." I cut Ethan off, the cave shaking as rocks fell from above. It was clear that the quakes were getting worse.

"Shut up, let's just do this" I yelled as I summoned a bone rush and charged at him. Energy bone met blade as we clashed. I stared him down as he tried to overpower me.

Ethan relented and jumped back, unleashing black energy waves that I barely dodged. I allowed my bone rush to dissolve and rushed at him again. I channeled more aura into my paws, a glowing blue fire swirling around them.

Ethan swinged his blade at my neck but thanks to a Lucario's shorter height I ducked and drove a power-up punch into his gut.

Ethan's mouth opened as the air was forced out of his lungs. He staggered back and fell to one knee, but after an audible growl regained his footing and held his sword in a more defensive stance above his head.

"You'll regret that," he threatened.

"You talk too much" I replied as I formed an aura sphere and blasted it at him, he was ready however and sliced the aura sphere in half, the ball of energy's halfs flew past him and exploded.

Ethan sheathed his sword on his side and gripped the handle firmly."Let's see how fast you are" he mentioned as he rushed forward.

I was ready to block the blade with my hand spike, but Ethan caught me by surprise as he stopped short and threw a flash bang grenade. He covered his eyes before I could react as my world turned white, the sensitive ears of the Lucario ringing.

I felt the movement of air as Ethan slashed me, I dodged on instinct but I could feel his blade graze me. I had to focus, doing my best to tone everything out, the sound, the light and the pain of my wound. I projected my aura outward. A flash bang point blank with a Lucario's eyes could cause even a whole minute of blindness, that was precious time I didn't have.

I felt the dreadlock like organs on my head rise, and surely enough I got a view of the cave, it was all black besides Ethan's aura, that was all I needed to fight.

I dodged everything he tried, with his emotions raised I knew his next moves before he did. I waited for an opening before side stepping and giving him a power-up punch to the face.

My eyes finally returned as Ethan rubbed his cheek, spitting blood as he sheathed his sword again.

"You always had to be better than me, I wanted to be better, so I became better until I couldn't get any further, then Colress gave me the power to surpass you!" He shouted as my wound closed thanks to my healing factor.

The trench around the ark was filled with lava, the volcano underneath the island was gaining power at an incredible rate.

"You can't surpass me, because I have something that you'll never have, something that you can't just make in a lab!" I stated as I activated my mega stone. The cream fur around my chest became longer, and my thighs slimmed down. More spikes appeared on the back of its paws, as they turned crimson. Spikes also developed on both of my feet, which were crimson too.. My aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them were tipped in crimson as they ran down my back. The black "mask" on my face gained strips down my head.

As my aura exploded around me I yelled "I have conviction!"

I conjured a bone rush as I sprinted at him, I was moving so fast that I could barely comprehend the distance between us. I broke the bone rush in half, using each of them as a tonfa. I slashed again and again as Ethan struggled to keep up blocking, and then he made a fatal mistake, he attempted to block wide with his sword parallel to the ground. With a feral scream I hit the sword with both bones and shattered it into three pieces.

Ethan gasped as I delivered a final power-up punch in his chest and sent him flying back. He barely caught the edge of the bridge.

As the lava churned below Ethan looked up at me as I stood over him. Despite all his training and bravado, he had lost.

With final defiant scowl he said "you have no idea what you're up against"

I summoned an aura sphere in my hands, preparing to smash it directly in his face.

"There are some things far more frightening than death" he warned before letting go of the ledge, plummeting into the lava below.

I shook my head and ran down the path, my mega evolution would give me the speed I needed to get out.

* * *

**Earth 63, 2049, 6:24 PM**

**Kelly's POV**

* * *

I tasted fresh as Calrok exited the cave just ahead of us. I shifted into a Raikou and tacked him, just as I pinned him however he vanished into thin air. I should've known, he was leading us astray with an illusion the entire time.

An Allegiance VTOL landed just as I returned to human form. The hatch opened revealing a squad of Allegiance soldiers leveling their rifles at us, just as I registered the threat the deafening bang of a magnum pistol hit my ears. All five if the soldiers fell to the ground with a single hole in the back of their heads, revealing Agent Laswell holstering a white Allegiance commando pistol.

"We have to hurry!" She yelled with a motion of her hand.

"Why should we trust you after THAT!" Nixillum demanded.

"If she wanted to kill us she would've left us to the firing squad" Alveri admitted.

I didn't have time to think about her actions, she looked at us dead in the eyes and said "your dad is being set up, the biggest threat has been used our noses the whole time!"

* * *

**Earth 63, 2049**

**6:26 PM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

As Calrok exited the cave he laughed, those kids had fallen for his illusion even easier than anticipated. He was in the clear!

However he wasn't paying attention to the sounds of a Pokémon's rapid steps behind him. Before he even thought to turn around he felt a stabbing pain from behind. He coughed up blood as his illusion bursted, he looked down to see a bone rush impaling him through the chest. The Green Latios fell to the ground, even with a legendary Pokémon's healing factor he was too injured to stay aloft.

He acted without thinking, teleporting away with the watch in his clawed arm, leaving the canister holding the brain behind.

Alex fell to his knees as his mega evolution dissolved, he had pushed the form to its limits with how long he had to maintain his speed.

He returned to his human form and staggered forward, picking up the canister next to the puddle of blood his opponent had left behind.

He gave a sigh of relief as an Allegiance VTOL landed, revealing General Castle with a squad of soldiers.

"Is that the sample?" Castle yelled over the roar of the engines.

"I got it Castle" Alex assured.

"Good, that's one less loose end" Castle remarked as he drew his magnum and shot Alex dead in the chest. Alex fell to the ground, too exhausted to move. All he could do was look up in shock as Castle put a final bullet between his eyes.

Castle holstered his pistol and grabbed the sample as his soldiers retrieved gas cans from the plane. In the distance, the island's center collapsed into the sea leaving nothing but a ring of land behind.

Castle lit a cigar as his soldiers coated Alex's body with gasoline. He puffed it once before flicking it at the ground, setting Alex on fire with no remorse on his eyes.

He twirled his index finger in the air, ordering his soldiers back before taking off in the VTOL.

Alex Mason, the hero who single handedly defeated Cipher's leader over two decades ago, was dead….

**Author's note- Im happy to inform you that the entire story is ****complete. I will post half of the chapters today and the other half tomorrow.**


	38. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Pain**

* * *

**Earth 63, 2049, 8:59 AM**

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

A procession of black cars came to a stop outside of the Ecruteak cemetery. A black oak coffin was carried by four pallbearers. Jake and Connor on the front, Z and Dana on the back. As the casket was lowered Connor simply said "he was a good man, who we owe a great deal to, he will be dearly missed." Cassie came forward first, letting a handful of dirt free from her trembling hand, her children following suit. After Dana and Connor had done the same, the ceremony ended, no one had any desire to drag this out. The cold winter air was hardly desirable.

However after everyone else had left Z saw Connor standing over the freshly buried grave, he came up to him from behind. Connor was a statue, unmoving and silent. Z knew there was little he could say to make his friend feel better, but it was worth a try.

"There was nothing you could have done, it's not your fault or anyone else's" he stated slowly.

"It is my fault, I sent him on this mission, and was too busy hiding from the fight. If I had been there with him he wouldn't have died" Connor replied somberly, his voice was devoid of emotion. Almost as if he had no energy left to convey emotions.

"That's not.." Z had no time to finish before Connor raised his hand and cut him off.

"He died for nothing, with Malcom he died protecting his students. Alex laid down his life pointlessly".

Z opened his mouth but stopped and remained silent, he had no rebuttal.

'I'm tired of burying people I care about when I wasn't around to help" Connor confessed before walking away in silence.

Z shook his head and let Connor leave, there was nothing he could say or do to alleviate his friend's sorrow. Like many others, morning the loss of Alex was all that he had the will to do.

* * *

**Earth 93, 2049, 2:45 PM**

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

"Take it" Castle grunted as he handed Giovanni the sample. After the Ark raid Giovanni had teleported all four of his airships to his headquarters. He was now upgrading them for multidimensional travel on their own. The takeover was easy, with Castle's help Giovanni had replaced nearly the entire crew with his agents in less than a year.

"Well done Castle" Giovanni said as he placed the sample on the conference table.

Castle remained silent for a moment, expecting Giovanni to say more. He finally ran out of patience and asked "I held up my end, where is my son and my wife?"

Giovanni smirked and said "oh, they were killed months ago"

"You backstabbing son of a…" Castle attempted to draw his magnum pistol but one of Giovanni's guards was more than ready. Castle felt a rush of air and looked down to see that his throat had been sliced. Giovanni's guard had slashed him and sheathed the blade in his robe in less than a second.

Castle gave Giovanni one last futile scowl before falling to the ground dead. He had learned all too late that once Giovanni had no use for a pawn, he disposed of them….

* * *

**Earth 63, 2050,10:30 PM**

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

Z was walking out of the Headmaster's building only to be met with Kelly, Charlie and the rest of the team in their combat gear. They were here in the dead of the night and were ready for a fight.

"Where are you going?' Z asked, trying to keep the situation calm.

"Giovanni's earth, and killing him" Kelly replied.

Z went wide eyed and said "no, stop, your grieving. You need to take a moment to STOP and THINK"

"Were done waiting and acting our normal lives, step aside or we will move you" Charlie threatened.

"You wouldn't…" Z's question was answered as Kelly and Charlie hit him with a thunderbolt simultaneously.

Z passed out instantly, his illusion evaporating as he hit the ground. A smoking Zoroark was face down on the pavement as Connor appeared in a flash of light.

Connor clutched his cane tightly, his students standing firm. It was clear they had no intention of giving up. Connor looked like he was about to cry, his face flashing transparent as his emotions were breaking his illusion's concentration.

"Please, don't do this" Connor begged.

"STEP ASIDE" Kelly screamed.

Connor stood his ground but did nothing else, the entire team fired attacks at him all at once. The Mason twins firing electricity while Nixillium, Lucina and Alveri fired a dark pulse, moonblast and dragon pulse respectively.

In a flash of light Connor dissipated every attack. A green Latios with a mega stone around his neck was hoving in front of them.

"This is your last warning, please stop, or I will have to make you stop" Connor pleaded.

The entire team shifted in response, they were about to fight with everything they had against their mentor. Unfortunately for them, Connor never gave them the chance. His right eye became completely black with a red vortex symbol for a pupil. His left eye was turned white with a black X for a pupil. As he activated these abilities shockwaves staggered the team, as if the mere presence of Connor's powers were overwhelming them.

Connor's black eye glowed red around its edge, within seconds an isolated cyclone had surrounded the them, it was no more than 30 feet across, perfectly spaced to contain them but not damage anything else. The team gasped in shock, they knew Connor was powerful, but never had they imagined this level of power and precision with no apparent effort on Connor's part. Then his left eye glowed white, giving the entire team a splitting headache. Z had trained them in mental barriers to avoid mind control, but Connor had just shattered all of them in one fell swoop. Normally that would have destroyed the minds of anyone who had their psychic barriers shattered so suddenly, but Connor was precise enough to do so with any permanent damage.

"SLEEP" Connor commanded, the entire team blacked out and reverted to their human forms. Connor then dispersed the cyclone and reapplied his human guise. Connor had defeated his students without even moving an inch….


	39. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Perseverance**

* * *

**Earth 63, 2050,10:30 PM**

**Charlie's POV**

* * *

I woke up with a throbbing headache, instinctively checking my surroundings to see the rest of the team was lying unconscious around me, soon enough they woke up as well. We were in a massive cell with paneled walls, ones that I recognized as my mind cane back online. If someone was psychically knocked out they had their higher brain functions shut down instantly instead of gradually like when someone falls asleep.

Just to be sure I tried to summon a little electricity between my fingertips and nothing happened, that confirmed exactly where I was, and that was the first good news today. While I was hesitant to go along with Cassie's hair brained idea, the mixture of grief and the logic she used one me over. It infuriates me at times how well she knows me.

The panels emitted a one of a kind radiation that Connor had perfected for the MRPA, it deactivated shifter powers at the genetic level, but despite the pressure he had never given them the data for how to make them, if they needed more he would personally deliver them. He trusted the MRPA director before Jake, but he never trusted his computer, or the people who supervised the servers, or Ivan's assistants, or the data archives.

Connor's trust was hard to win, and he could count the people who earned it onone hand. However my parents had told me that while Connor trusted them, he was the only one that truly had all the secrets. I had never been able to learn why they trusted him so unconditionally when they didn't get all the answers.

"Good to see you all are awake, now that you've had you nap, ready to listen" Z asked via the intercom, as he talked the right wall panels slid away at the top revealing an observation room.

"Where's Connor?" I asked as the others stood up and looked at Z, who was back in his usual human disguise

"Getting some intel, but you all need to realize how much you hurt him with what you pulled" Z stated in a voice that was very clearly holding back anger.

Nixilliun shook his head and said "these too lost their father and you talk about hurting feelings, you don't have any idea how it feels to lose someone like…."

"Shut your mouth, the adult is talking now" Z snapped.

Z gave a sigh and said "losing your dad is rough, but try losing all of your friends right in front of you and waking up to realize that your entire planet is gone, I carry that pain every day!"

Everyone, myself included flinched at Z's statement, we had so quickly forgotten his past.

Z then began to say something that would haunt me for the rest of my life, the mere thought of it was enough to make permanent regrets.

"But even my losses pale in comparison to the amount of horrid and personal trauma Connor has experienced. His sister turned into a bloodthirsty psychopath under his nose, he never saw the warning signs until it was far too late. His sister sold out the entire herd to Cipher. He was in a cage for 20 years, forced to watch as his friends and family were taken away from the cages and never came back" Z began, we were too shocked at this reveal to speak.

"After he escaped he could have been free and lived his life in peace but he helped Pokémon and people from the shadows because he was too good of a person to hide and do nothing. He was taken in by Professor Malcom and trained your parents to use their abilities. Then his sister showed up and killed Malcom, once again taking his happiness away from him as soon as he got it. He went off and started his own family but no matter what he couldn't rest until he faced his sister again. He killed her after begging her to stop but no matter what she wouldn't" Z ranted on.

Z took a deep breath and continued saying "but as it turns out life still wasn't done using Connor as a punching bag. After the MRPA fell, his mate, the love of his life took his son away and went with someone else because he refused to give up what he did here. He gave up the only people he allowed himself to love as family because this job means more to anything than him"

We all bowed our heads in shame, we had nothing left to say,

Z finally calmed down and finished his speech "Connor is gonna come back with his intel and then HE will let you out, that will give you a few hours to think"

He turned around and the window was covered by the panels again.

"We need to get our act together" I announced.

"Why? Giovanni has the sample he needed to control the betas. He won" Lucina admitted.

I shook my head and said "we've only lost if we've decided we've lost"...

* * *

**Earth 93 , 2050, 12:30 PM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

Giovanni sighed and said "damn it " as he looked at the massive smoking crater on the monitor of the conference room.

The 8.9 squad mile crater was all that remained if Archie's base. The refinery and metal ore was gone, Connor had vaporized the entire base in a few luster plurges.

"We've got 82 percent of the needed metal, Maxie is set to deliver the rest of the necessary technology and Ghetsis has remaining metal needed" Colress assured.

"How can we entice Ghetsis to pick up the pace?" He already has the powers we've offered to the others" Giovanni reminded Colress.

"Everyone wants something, such as this DNA sample he needs to finish his collection" Colress said as he waved a vial with a black scale inside it.

"Good but there's still one problem, the real reason I'm concerned with the loss of Archie's base" Giovanni admitted.

"Which is?" Colress asked as he pecked on his tablet.

"This means that Connor has taken the gloves off and has no problems using his full power. Our timeline needs to accelerate or he'll stop us before launch. Problem is I have no idea how to speed up fabrication anymore than we already have" Giovanni confessed, there were few people he would admit to about having no idea how to proceed, but he knew Colress was the only one who could find a solution.

Colress sat down and put his feet on the conference table. Giovanni had no reaction to the lapse in decorum, after all he knew Colress did his best thinking when he was sitting like that. Colress pondered for a moment and gave a smirk, one that Giovanni was waiting for. The smirk he gave when he had found a perfect solution to a problem.

"What would you say if we give the other bosses the rewards we promised now, on the condition that they consolidate the entirety of their armies and their workers. I roughly estimate with all those resources we could complete fabrication in a week and a half" Colress offered.

Givoanni gave a dark smile and said "I'd say send out the call….."


	40. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Unveiled**

* * *

**Earth 97 , 2050, 9:02 PM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

Within the tower that overlooked Giovanni's castle the conference room was filled with the most dangerous individuals that the multiverse could offer. The Maxie of Earth 41, the Lysander of earth 69, the Lusimine of earth 72, and the Ghetsis of earth 82 were all waiting in the conference room, they were being poured a glass of wine from Giovanni's private collection when the door opened with a deafening thud.

Giovanni arrived with Colress and his guards behind him. He took a glass from the soldier's tray as he exited the room, leaving Giovanni alone with the other leaders.

"Welcome everyone, thanks to all of you, we're finally here. We stand on the cusp of an empire the likes of which the multiverse has never seen" Giovanni said proudly.

"Before we get to all your bravado, do you have the samples you promised us" Maxie demanded.

The entire room was silenced, shocked by Maxie's brazen request, Giovanni seemed unfazed and said "very well, I'm a man of my word"

Giovanni guestered to Colress who opened a metal briefcase with four glass vials of the perfected serum. The entire tabel went wide-eyed, in awe at the power within those cases.

"If you follow Colress, he'll take you to the chambers needed for safe infusion" Giovanni explained.

Everyone stood up and followed Colress, once they were given the powers that Giovanni promised he would explain the plan in detail.

The Icarus would launch in a mere 24 hours…

* * *

**Earth 63, 2050, 1:23 PM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

It had been a week since the attempted mutiny, after Connor returned he had released the team and told them to take the week off, he would call them back after Z decrypted the data. Now that they had returned they were greeted by Connor at the entrance to the vault. The entire team bowed their heads.

"I don't want an apology, you'll apologize by showing me that you can do your jobs. All I want now is a promise, promise me that no matter what you're gonna follow my lead, because the only way we're gonna have a chance is if we work together" Connor requested, the desperation in voice apparent.

"We promise" the team said in unison.

Connor motioned for the team to follow. As they entered Z was pulling up a holographic map of Giovanni's compound ok the monitor's display.

The compound was massive to say the least, the 20 square miles of the perimeter was surrounded by walls that were 15 feet tall and had electrically charged barbed wire up top. There were sniper towers at all four corners with automatic anti-personnel turrets on top of them. The turrets sported 50 caliber machine guns and grenade launcher pods. Both were guided by laser and gyroscope controls.

The biggest challenge would be that wall, then they were mostly in the clear as there was no defenses built around the newest addition to the base. Teleportation was jammed in the area and surface to air missile launchers served as deterrent for airborne attack.

The newest addition to the base was a massive dome, it was at least 20 acres across, twice the size of the PWT championship stadium. It had weaponry on the sides but the guns were only suited for airborne targets.

"There a lot more underground, including the biggest booster engine in the entire multiverse" Z admitted as the team sized up the challenge in front of them.

"How the hell did he build that in only 10 years" Layla asked.

"He had the resources of 4 other earths behind him, it's not too hard to do it with all that" Z scoffed.

"But why does he want it to fly, seems odd that he'd do all that just for a new base" Alveri inquired.

"Because it's not just a new base, he's going to launch into low orbit and drain the energy of Alpha-54z" Connor replied.

The room fell silent for a moment before Nixillium finally asked the obvious question "what's Alpha-54z"

Z shook l his head and replied "it's a comet with incredible energy, so much in fact that it teleports around the multiverse constantly. Whoever Giovanni's head scientist is was able to calculate the time that it would pass by his earth for a few hours"

"Cool, but I'm still not getting it, why is a comet's energy needed? It seems like an awful lot of trouble for a power source." Lucina admitted.

"Because it's the only power source strong enough to sustain a portal to the distortion world" Connor said, sending chills down Kelly and Charlie's spine. They had heard that name before, when their parents had explained their final mission against Cipher.

"So you mean that if he gets that comet's energy, he'll be able to do what Ardos failed to?" Kelly asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes, if he succeeds, he will release Giratina, the being of anti-matter itself. The entire multiverse will be doomed" Connor confessed.

The team fell silent, this was worse than they could have even fathomed. Their world, every world was in peril, and if they didn't come through, everything would be lost.

"Z and I will personally be leading the mission with you, I've been in the same situation with your parents" Connor reminded the Mason twins.

"Do you think we can win this time?" Kelly asked.

Connor fell silent and after a long pause said "I'd be lying if I said we've got a good chance of stopping this, but I've learned that fighting back even if it seems impossible is the only choice we have sometimes. No matter what, I won't give up as long as I can draw a breath, and I have a feeling that neither will all of you when this much is at steak"

The team nodded, Connor was right, they had all lost far too much to just give up.

Connor looked at everyone and said "This is the fight of our lives, and we owe to all of the people that aren't here with us to fight with everything we have, whatever it takes"


	41. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**The Beginning Of The End**

* * *

**Earth 63, 2050, 7:02 PM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

"So lets, get this straight, we need to do what after step 3?" Nixillium asked.

"Our first objective is to get past the wall, then we split off here" Z explained as he pointed at the area past the wall where they would separate into teams.

"Then what?" Lucina asked before Z could continue.

"The airships are upgraded but they still need to take off at the normal speed, we need to board them and get to the bridge before they can get too high. Once they reach 5,000 feet they'll fire their boosters and be in space in about 10 minutes' ' Z explained further.

"Which is why we need to take control of the ships before that happens' ' Connor said as he entered the room with a metal plated briefcase.

"After that, we'll use the ship's weapons and fire on the dome. The autopilot on the ships will give us plenty of time to teleport out" Z finished.

"How are we gonna get through 5 feet of reinforced concrete without alerting the entire base that we're there?" Alveri asked.

"The wall isn't super tangible, I'll faze through and cast an Illusion to cover the hole, as for the sound of the blast, we'll have to cut it close to avoid detection" Connor admitted.

Kelly shook her head and said "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what do you mean will have to cut it close?'

"Once the Airships are ready, the dome will take off first, big engine or not it takes a bit for something that big to get off the ground, with the sound of the takeoff, we'll be able to blow the wall undetected. Then i'll fly above you guys and keep you hidden until you board the airships. As for the teams, Since we have no idea how powerful the captains of the airships are, we'll have to space out our power as evenly as we can" Connor finished.

"Nixillium, you and Alveri are with me, we'll take the airship on the right of the tarmak. " Z said confidently.

"Charlie, you head to the left airship with Layla and Lucina" Connor ordered, Charlie simply responded with a nod.

"And Kelly" Connor said to get her attention as she was fixated on the map.

"Yes?' she quickly replied.

"You'll be with me on the centermost airship" Connor explained as he laid the bulletproof briefcase on the table and opened it.

Within the case were two multicolored stones, Connor took the collars out and handed them to Nixillium and Lucina. He gave them a smile and said "we're giving this everything we've got, so I thought i'd give your graduation gifts a little early"

"Suit up, you watches, earpieces, combat uniforms and anything else you need" Z ordered.

As the team filed out Z turned to connor and asked "you gonna call Sandman and his team?"

Connor shook his head and responded "they're gonna stay he and guard the vault and the monitor if we need a quick escape, and keep Cassie and Dana in the loop"

"Why are you calling them in too?' Z pressed.

"Cassie lost her husband two weeks ago, and Dana isn't powerful enough to justify leaving her school unprotected, we can't leave this earth completely undefended no matter what" Connor explained.

One way or another, this was it, the war against Giovanni and Giratina would be decided tomorrow….

* * *

**Earth 97 , 2050, 12:00 PM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

"Increible" Lysander exclaimed as he summoned an orb of energy in his hand. Colress had said that the serums pure DNA samples would give them the knowledge of how to use their powers and shift back instantly, low and behold he was telling the truth.

"I told you that I was a man of my world, I've opened portals to your earths and gathered every available soldier you have, we have no need for our armies anywhere else but here" Giovanni admitted

"About that" Maxie, whispered before summoning a massive torrent of fire around him, even with their new powers the other leaders jumped back out of a human's natural response to fire.

Giovanni's guards began to reveal their swords only for their master to raise his hand and command "hold"

"I will take orders no longer, now i have the power of Groudon myself and i have no need for you Giovanni, from now on you all serve me!" Maxie said proudly.

"Is that so, well then DIE!" Giovanni yelled as a crimson and black energy beam erupted from his hands. Maxie smirked and allowed the attack to hit him, so sure of his superiority and completely unaware of the attack's power. Like many of his counterparts throughout the multiverse, his arrogance proved to be his undoing. He was consumed by the attack and when the smoke cleared Maxie was nothing more than a stone statue with an idiotic grin on his face.

Giovanni walked up and smirked, his guards relaxing and taking their neutral stance again. "Imbecile" he scoffed before pushing Maxie's petrified corpse over with one finger on its forehead. The statue fell to the ground and shattered like glass, leaving no trace of the team magma leader but a pile of ashes.

"Does anyone else have any surprises to pull? No...then get to your ships and prepare for launch" Giovanni ordered. The other leader ran out of the room, far too afraid of Giovanni to say anything else. It was clear that their new powers from legendary Pokemon DNA were still inferior to whatever powers Giovanni commanded.

Colress walked up to his master and said "I've made all the modifications to the airships you requested, they are as space-worthy as the Icarus. We are go for launch on your command"

"Very good, initiate final system tests and begin priming the engines on the Icarus as soon as the others have boarded their ships. I want us launched in 5 hours" Giovanni requested in an oddly kind tone. It was clear that he considered Colress a much more valued partner than the others.

Colress gave a polite bow and walked off towards the launch control room, before he took his station in the Icarus he would do a final round of the base's defenses and launch control.

Calrok entered the room with Kathleen and Kyle and gave Giovanni a salute, the ace operatives following suit.

"At ease" Giovvani replied as the soldiers and Calrok relaxed slightly.

"I am prepared" Calrok stated proudly as he clutched the mega stone around his neck.

"Excellent, Kathleen, Kyle i want you two guard Colress in the lower control room, wait for him at launch control" Giovanni ordered.

"Yes sir!" the two Raikou shifters said in unison and heading in the same direction Colress had left in.

"You will be with me on the bridge my disciple" Giovanni said as he mentioned for Calrok to walk with him, his robed guards falling in behind as well.

"We have waited for this day a long time, at last the painful days of waiting are at an end" Calrok proclaimed.

"Indeed my disciple, our moment of triumph apporces, the multiverse will belong to us at last"

**Author's Note- The nine remaining chapters will be ****posted tomorrow at 3:00, the Finale is an eight part epic with two sections. See ya tomorrow beginning with Ascension: Part 1- Launch**


	42. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

** Ascension: Part 1-Launch**

* * *

**Earth 97, 2050, 6:52 AM**

**Kelly's POV**

* * *

The portal left us about 5 miles from the wall, Z sighed and said "this was as close as I could get us, the teleportation jammer field is just too strong"

"I'll fly ahead and double check the airfield, tell me when you're at the wall" Connor reminded us before dropping his illusion and flying off towards the fortress, cloaking as he took off towards the rising sun.

"This is what you guys trained for, let's move" Z ordered.

I followed the others, we were running at full speed in our human forms and reached the wall in about five minutes. As I saw the wall I couldn' t help but intimidated, one thing was for sure, the holomap didn't do the wall justice. 30 feet tall was a lot more than one would think just by looking at the number.

"_Connor, were here" _I messaged via telepathy.

"_Copy, i'm cloaked above the wall, we're right on time"_ Connor replied as an alarm blasted our ears.

"Attention, we are in final launch procedures, engine start in T-minus 2 minutes" the base intercom announced.

"We've got to move!" I yelled.

"Relax, this is part of the plan, we can't afford to lose our head" Z barked as he took a metallic disk out of his backpack. He put it on the wall and pressed a button and stepped back a foot or two.

"Get ready to run like hell" Z warned.

"Shouldn't you get back further?' I asked as everyone took a hunched stance in preparation.

"It's just a glorified laser cutter that i powered up with a canister of Tentacruel acid for the metal in the center" Z admitted.

A horrid hiss emitted from the wall before the device began to glow, I was about to jump back when Connor telepathically said "_I've got a psychic barrier, trust me_" Connor requested.

Surely enough, the device exploded in a flash of red light, tearing a massive hole in the wall, but the blast never reached us as it was blocked by an invisible force field and dissipated. Through the hole I saw one of Castle's airships firing its engines, which now had red exhaust flames to match its black hull. My body moved without thinking, we ran as fast as our human legs could, not shifting out of fear of breaking Connor's illusion. Unlike his usual Illusions this was weaker, as he had to move at fast speeds while covering us.

We split off into teams just as the dome began to rise in the distance, the airship's engines thundering with power as they increased the thrust, however splitting off had resulted in the loss of our cover. Layla was behind me, she had gone with the wrong team in the rush but we didn't have time to change course. Connor got to the ship first and touched the side with his clawed hand. Causing it to distort and become transparent, he had made it intangible so we could enter. I quickly looked to the side and saw the the others had slipped into the ships via their closing hangers.

We jumped on the the ascending ship, but before we could get inside, one of the snipers at the wall took notice of us. I saw the sniper scope's glint and before I could react Layla put herself in front of me and shoved me into the transparent opening. The wall solidified just as I saw the bullet pierce Layla's heart, I heard a ching as the bullet hit the solid hull.

I fell to my knees, tears welling in my eyes. Layla had been a friend since I was in the MRPA, and she was gone, just like that. She took the bullet for me so I could go on, but i didn't care in the moment, why had she traded her life for mine, it was clear she had made the decision in a split second. She didn't hesitate and didn't care if she died for me.

I clenched my knees and wiped my tears as Connor put his arm on my shoulder, applying his human guise to console me. He sighed and said "I would say every will be ok, but I'm not lying to you at a time like this, she knew the stakes, and knew that one way or another this was the end of the road. We need to move or she dies for nothing" his voice cracked slightly, clearly he was sad too, but was putting his emotions aside for the situation at hand.

"You're r-right, we can grieve later, for Layla and for my dad, we have to move now" I mustered as i stood up.

"_Keep going, keep going" _I repeated that in my head over and over, i had to keep going for the sake of her, and for the others. I couldn't let any of them down…..

* * *

**Earth 97, 2050,7:08 AM**

**Giovanni's POV**

* * *

"1,000 feet and climbing sir" one of the bridge technicians informed me.

"Good" I replied as I turned to Calrok and saw him closing his eyes. I felt a small psychic pulse as he scanned the area.

He opened his eyes and said "he's here, the Latios and his students"

I gave a frown, there was no need to hide my dissatisfaction "unfortunate, but not unexpected, where are they?" I asked.

"They on the three ships, they split off into teams and boarded them all" he admitted.

"An impressive amount of coordination and planning, regardless of where they've reached we stay the course" I affirmed.

I turned to my purple and green guards and ordered "you head to colress, protect him and the reactor as you would protect me"

The guards bowed and left, Calrok stood at attention and asked "what are my orders sir"

I sized him up for a moment and said "stay here with me, if needed you will guard the blast doors, but only if needed. Hopefully Ghetsis, Lysander and Lusamine will deal with them, and if not there's protocol 13 to deal with the ships"

I was admittedly surprised, but we had prepared for every situation, even if they took the ships and made it to the Icarus, we would have quite a few surprises for them. Nothing had truly changed and for now, we were on schedule….

**Author's note- yea, this finale won't be pulling any ****punches. The next three chapters will take place ****s****imultaneously, that's why the times will line up accordingly. **


	43. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Ascension: Part 2 - The Beauty eternal**

* * *

**Earth 97, 2050, 7:13 AM**

**Charlie's POV**

* * *

"Holy crap" i muttered, in awe as the base's compound shrunk beneath us, getting smaller and smaller as we gained altitude.

"We need to move" Lucnia reminded me.

After sneaking around some patrols of guards we came to what looked like a radar room, the bridge was a few decks up, to avoid detection we jumped a scientist and knocked her out, i turned to lucina and said "get dressed, I won't look". She sighed and said "don't worry, I can do it this way" she took the scientist's uniform and took off her ballistic vest, elbow pads and knee pads leaving nothing but her skintight shiftsuit. Then she put the scientist shirt and lab coat over it, allowing the shiftsuit to serve as black pants.

After tossing the unconscious scientist into the nearby supply room containing assault rifles and equipment, I swiped a rifle for my disguise and shocked the door, frying the electronic lock and sealing it shut. Finally I focused on my glamor charm and took the appearance of one of the red armored guards we had snuck past. The door opened automatically and we took our places, Kelly took an empty chair while I stood to the side of the door and held my rifle over my shoulder.

We had thought that this would get us the keycard needed to access the bridge. We planned to just pickpocket one but the three scientists who were clearly in charge of the area had the only keycards hanging on their belts. We decided to observe and wait for our opening

Two of them were female, the one on the left was checking readings on a console while the other one was watching a holomap of the airships and the dome on the right wall. It was clear that they were bored at their current task by their posture alone. The male scientist sighed and said "i'll check in with Lysandre on the bridge, keep on eye on things here" before walking towards the door. The man looked at me as I averted my eyes, he put his hand beneath my chin and raised my eyes to be directly level with his, hopefully he wouldn't figure out that my helmet and goggles were an illusion.

"Eyes up soldier, it's an important day, you should be happy!" he exclaimed before walking away down the hall

The Scientist at the console was wearing knee high orange rubber boots and had an orange top that looked like a ballerina tu-tu and a blue tie that went into her shirt. I noticed an orange magnum pistol on her belt as well. Her most odd feature was definitely the visor she wore, it was grey with two blue lights over her eyes that covered most of her face and a portion of her forehead up to her hairline. Her hair was dark blue with two curled loops on the side.

The other Scientist was wearing a top that looked like a miniature orange suit, she had a green tie to match her green hair and visor, the visor looked like a solid piece of green glass with multiple screens within it for readouts. She had orange short shorts and the same orange boots as Mable. Along with the boots she had a matching orange pistol as well.

"Mable, is the reactor running at maximum?" the Green haired one at the holo map asked.

"Yes Bryony, just like when you asked before takeoff, 10 minutes ago" Mable groaned.

"We need to keep an eye on it constantly, Lysander ordered us to…" Bryony tried to say before mabel cut her off.

"Constantly monitor readings so everything goes perfect to Giovanni's plan, like you said 10 minutes ago" Mabel repeated.

"Fine, whatever" Bryony scoffed before turning back to the holomap on the wall.

"_Find a way to cut this room off from the rest of the ship, we need to deactivate security cameras and any audio sensors to cover our move from the bridge" _I ordered Lucina.

"_Got it, give me a sec" _Lucina replied silently, she began to type as fast as she could on the console on the end of Mabel's station.

"_Cutting the cameras and sensors, in 3, 2…" _before she could finish the command Mabel came up behind her.

"What are you doing you little rat?' she demanded, causing the entire room to turn their attention to her. She took one look at Lucina's screen and began to draw the pistol on her hip.

I went wide eyed and yelled "PRESS IT" before opening fire at the scientists and other soldiers in the room, every was hit except for Bryony who dived to the floor in time, luckily Lucina had cut off the security systems in time.

Bryony screamed and yelled "you little shits, you got blood on my uniform" completely uncaring about her associates deaths.

"You brats will never be able to stop lysander from…" she never finished as I fryed her with a thunderbolt, falling to the ground as her visor turned off.

Lucnia got up and threw off her lab coat and shirt, shaking from the bloodstains on everything but her shiftsuit.

She looked me dead in the eyes and said "did you have to do THAT!"

"What they're are all horrible people who work for Giovanni, she was gonna kill you after all?" I responded casually before she slapped me in the face.

"They're still PEOPLE!" she yelled.

I rubbed my sore cheek, the pain fading almost instantly thanks to my healing factor, "I deserved that, but we need to move!" I said as I remembered our time frame to get to the bridge.

"I know it's just…" Lucina sighed before I put my hand on her shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes.

"We have to stop them, and I couldn't let them harm you, sometimes you have to put them down to save others, it's hard but necessary sometimes" I admitted.

I held up Bryony's keycard and said "let's get to bridge ASAP"

* * *

We ran down the same path as the male scientist and came to a heavily armored door I stepped forward to zap it but Lucina held out her arm to stop me.

"Stealth is out as soon as that door opens, let's blow away any guards in front of it" she explained before shifting into her Gardevoir form and mega evolving. As the light faded I took notice of Lucina's mega form, her body had turned almost completely white; only her hair remained green. Her "gown" had become longer and wider, resembling a bridal gown. Her forearms were slightly thicker with a pointed extension above the elbows. The Gardevoir's facial spikes were larger and now curled upwards. There are now two horns in the center of its chest, extending to either side.

Her eyes glowed and with a massive blast of psychic energy, the blast doors blew inward pinning the male scientist from before to the ground along with the guards. The blast also knocked the bridge crew unconscious, luckily autopilot was enabled before we had arrived. The bridge was massive, at least the size of a tennis court.

Only one person was still standing on the bridge, he was tall, wearing a black suit with red outlines and a massive white furred collar, his orange ascot covered this neck, but he looked relatively normal aside from his hair. His stern face and blue eyes were surrounded by a red beard that went all the way up his sideburns. His hair was puffed up like a mane, it reminded me of a Pyroar.

"So, you're the troublesome brats Giovanni warned me about, I must say you don't look very impressive" he scoffed in a Kalosian French accent.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" I asked, despite the situation I had trouble taking him seriously. He looked like an angry fashion designer.

"I am Lysandre, the leader of Team Flare. On my Earth, I used the ultimate weapon of Kalos' ancient king and the power of the legendary Pokémon Yveltal to wipe out all life except for Team Flare and the Pokémon we had stored for safekeeping. Afterwards I drained the power of the legendary Pokémon Xerneas and restored the world to its natural and beautiful state, with that done Team Flare has ruled a perfected world for almost a decade now" he said proudly.

As he finished his monologue my jaw dropped, this guy had killed all but a select few on his earth and was proud of it, a smile on his face as he recounted his tale. "You're a monster!" I yelled.

"That's all you've got to say in response? How original, monster is a relative term. To a Dedenne a Persian is a monster" he argued.

"Shut up!" Linca yelled as she fired a Moonblast, however Lyansder held out his hand and caught the attack like it was nothing. Lucina took a step back in shock as Lysandre crushed the Moonblast in his hand like a piece of glass, she was mega evolved and it was nothing to him.

I fell to all fours as i shifted into a Raikou, it was clear that Lyander would be quite a challenge even for me. "Bring it on" I snarled

He smirked and said "this will be interesting, Giovanni promised me more worlds to perfect but he also gave me a little bonus for this mission. One of the advantages of my alliance with him is that there are quite a few legendary Pokemon DNA samples that he can obtain, including ones that no longer exist on my earth"

On cure his body was consumed by a white light, his body became quadruped and slender, when the light faded his form hand changed to that of a Pokemon with a black fur and a black and blue stripe down its back and a short, bushy tail. Starting at its knees there is a blade-like trim around each leg, which formed a point under each hoof. There was an upside-down, V-shaped marking on its chest in the same color as the trim on its legs. Its head and neck were blue, and there are two large tufts that extend onto its chest and curve upward. Its first pair of antlers extends onto its head and curves around the underside of its eyes. The eyes were a bluish black with X-shaped pupils. The Pokemon's most defining trait however was its antlers,its golden antlers had what looked like gemstones of all colors on them.

"_Behold the legendary Xerneas, the being of eternal life, and the bringer of your doom!" _he announced before firing a moonblast at me, unlike Lucina's however it was a concentrated beam of pink energy, Lucina casted a barrier as she came up beside me. However as Lysandre's horns glowed brighter cracks began to form in the shield, Lucina groaned as the cracks grew larger. The barrier collapsed and Lucina was blasted back, falling to the floor unconscious as her mega evolution dissolved.

"Pathetic, your turn" he scoffed, as he began to charge up another attack

Then it happened, I felt a horrid bloodlust overtake me at the sight of Lucina passing out and Lysander mocking her, along with the thought of the innocent lives he had ended with no remorse. I snapped and summoned enough electricity to vaporize anything in front of me. Even with his powers Lyander steeped back, unsure of what was next. With a savage roar I fired the strongest thunderbolt I had ever mustered. The bolt hit him dead on and he fell to his thin knees, even with the defences of a Xerneas that attack had taken its toll. He breathed rapidly as sparks swirled around him, still reeling from the hit. I charged him at an inconceivable speed and slammed him into the bridge windows. The cabin depressurized as he was thrown from the ship, the Xernaus gave a final desperate shrek as it plummeted to its death, unable to use its powers to survive after fighting, it disappeared into the clouds below as I regained control of my senses and a metal shutter closed over the shattered window.

Lucnia got up and tapped my shoulder as I shifted back "did you…." she didn't need to finish the question as she saw the scorch marks on the ground and the sealed window from our fight.

"All teams this is Charlie, Alpha secure" I said into my earpiece.

"Give us a sec!' Z requested as i heard fighting in the background of his voice.

It was clear that we were the only one who had taken their ship, so far...


	44. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Ascension: Part 3-Madness**

* * *

**Earth 97, 2050, 7:24 AM**

**Z's POV**

* * *

"This isn't getting repetitive" I joked as we sealed the door behind us. Things were going great, for the better part of ten minutes, until a patrolling guard had brushed my shoulder and felt my fur. Unlike Connor's Illusions mine weren't solid and only fooled the eyes and cameras. One touch was all it took to ruin the facade, when Connor was with me he added on to my illusion but i had no such luck here.

That was the 5th door we had to shut and have Nixillium weld together with his fire breath. We had sealed a portion of the ship off from the rest, now it was just us and whoever was left on the bridge.

We came to the door only for it to open automatically revealing a woman who seemed insane from her looks alone. She was wearing a white jumpsuit with a strange black and green triangle broach on the front, her green eyes were wild along with a wicked smile at the sight of us. Most unusual was her haircut, it was so long that it went around her like a cape.

"Oh you're those shifters Giovanni whines about" the woman said as two of the beasts that had attacked in Ecruteak floated two her side.

"You made those things?" Nix asked.

"No she didn't, but she loves to collect them" I explained with a scowled.

"Hump you think you know a lot about me?" She asked innocently.

"I know enough," I replied.

"I am Lusimine, the president of the Aether Foundation. After years of helping Pokémon in my world I came across a new beautiful race of creatures that needed my love as well" she exclaimed.

"The ultra beasts….." I muttered. I remembered all too well the beasts were capable of. Unlike the other dimensions of the multiverse, ultra space existed on a separate plane, out of phase with the rest of the multiverse and thus, chaotic and completely unpredictable.

"Yes, these beautiful Nihilego are the first I found, then the rest were discovered soon after" she explained as she rambled on and on about the creatures.

It was abundantly clear that she was psychotic obsessive about them, and I had had enough of reasoning with psychopaths for one lifetime.

"Shit up, you talk about love and beauty but your as horrid as the poachers and thugs you started the Aether Foundation to fight you bitch!" I yelled to stop her tirade.

"How dare you! You foolish children were never meant to exist in any world as beautiful as the ones I've seen" she whined.

"Says the woman obsessed with blobs of poisonous tentacles" Alveri scoffed.

Lusamine stomped her high heeled foot and said "true beauty is control, and I will show you the power of it" before her body began to thin and get taller. The beast's torso was composed of five thin discs that drooped slightly downward. The widest disc made up its shoulders, the second widest its hips, and the two smallest its chest and waist. There was a gold ovoid inside of the widest disc, where its long, thin neck protrudes from. A long transparent veil flowed down its back.

"A Pheromosa" I yelled.

She disappeared from my view as she began to zip around the room at incredible speeds, I saw Nixillium and Alveri shift only to get knocked down by a white blur. I was helpless as it felt Lusamine's thin leg jammed into my gut, sending me flying into the steel wall of the bridge, shattering my human guise in the process. I heard Charlie in my ear piece announce "All teams this is Charlie, Alpha secure" he had taken his Airship.

"Give us a sec" I requested as Lusimine buzzed around the room.

Alveri and Nixillium got up only to be knocked down again, the albino Houndoom roared and closed its eyes, channeling the power of its mega stone the Houndoom's form was consumed by a red light. When it subsided Nixillium's appearance had changed drastically, the ridges on his back had thickened, and he had gains additional, bone-like rings around the base of his tail. The rings on its tail had small spikes on top, causing them to resemble vertebrae. The ridge at the base of his neck was longer and curved forward towards his shoulders. Instead of a band with a skull pendant, there is a large, toothed structure around his neck. This bone-like formation had two large spikes on either side and three pointed teeth on the bottom. Mega Houndoom's horns now pointed straight up with a small, outward curve in the middle.

Nixillium unleashed an Overheat, the shockwave of blue fire blowing Lusamine back, she staggered only for Alveri to grab her and bind her arms with his arms. Lusamine struggled for freedom to no avail, her body hopelessly weak when compared to the physical strength of a Haxorus.

Alveri held her in place as Nixillium fired a final overheat, incinerating the ultra beast in a searing blue flame. Luckily the attack did little damage to Alvera's metallic hide.

I took a deep breath as I got to my feet, Nixxillum allowed his mega evolution to deactivate, returning to his normal Houndoom form before shifting back to human.

"This is Z, bravo secured" I announced into my earpiece.

There was an awkward silence before Charlie finally asked "have you guys heard from Connor, Kelly or Layla!"

No, total radio silence" I admitted.

"What do we do now?' Nixillium asked.

"We do our job, Connor told me that once we had two ships we opened fire no matter what, lock on to the dome's engine and fire" I ordered.

"Copy" Charlie responded as I went to the ship's console and locked every gun and missile on the dome, however before I could fire the weapons Giovanni's face appeared on the ship's monitor.

"A valiant effort to be sure, but utterly pointless. I had hoped the other leaders would dispose of you, but I also added a failsafe in the unlikely event you won" Giovanni taunted as the ships intercom blared to life.

After a few alarms the ship's computer announced "protocol 13 in effect, self destruct in t-minus 10, 9, 8 , 7"

I acted without thinking, I opened a portal inside the dome's lowest level thanks to the shadow energy in the reactor and shoved the others into it. Then i warped to the others as time began to run out. I barely had time as I grabbed Charlie and Lucina from another portal and yanked them in as the countdown said "4, 3, 2, 1"

The ships began to detonate, i closed my portal just in time, leaving everyone in awe at our narrow escape.

I could only hope Connor and Kelly were ok as well...


	45. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Ascension: Part 4- The Fourth State of Matter**

* * *

**Earth 97, 2050, 7:38 AM**

**Connor's POV**

* * *

As I blasted the last squad of plasma troopers we came to the bridge, Kelly zapped the door's controls. As it opened it saw a man whom I had feared facing ever since the Monitor was turned on. He was wearing a black cloak that covered his entire body, his hair was a muted lime green and a red monocle covered his right eye. He was holding a metal cane that had a disk below the handle, in the center of the disk was the team plasma shield. A blue P with a Z shaped lightning bolt.

While Giovanni was undoubtedly evil, he had always been focused on freeing Giratina and cared little to cause atrocities if it didn't further his goals. This man however enjoyed causing pain and suffering wherever he could, more so than anyone else. No matter what universe he was from, Ghetsis was as vile and evil as a human could possibly be.

Kelly unleashed a shockwave of electricity that knocked out the remaining bridge crew, oddly however ghetsis was completely unaffected.

"Ah, the Raikou girl I heard about, welcome" Ghetsis greeted.

"I've seen you before, in the MRPA's files" Kelly admitted.

"Am I famous in your world as well?" Ghetsis asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Famous for murdering thousands of innocent Pokemon to build your Castle!" Kelly screamed.

Ghetsis sighed and said "hump, it's unfortunate that event is my only legacy, but i'm not surprised that a pathetic world such as yours deludes themselves that they were above my deeds"

"Pathetic!' Kelly yelled, enraged

"All worlds that refuse to submit to my rule are pathetic and unworthy of existing, once Giovanni releases Giratina, I'll be sure to have your worthless world wiped from existence first" Ghetsis threatened.

Kelly was seething, her eyes showing nothing but pure hatred. It was clear that she hated Ghetsis more than anyone she had fought before.

"_He's trying to fire you up to catch you off balance, remember your training, your better than this_" I reminded her via telepathy.

"I never took you for a follower Ghetsis, satisfied with being Giovanni's pawn?" I asked.

Ghetsis chuckled and responded "for now, unlike Maxie i'm not an idiot, he was foolish enough to attack Giovanni yesterday with his guards in the same room. I'll wait until he and Giratina slip up and take their power as my own. Then I will reign supreme over all of existence. NOW" he yelled as if he was ordering someone.

Around us three men in ninja garbs with long white hair appeared from thin air, teleporting in as shadowy silhouettes before materializing. They pointed their fingers at us and with inhuman speed hit us dead center in our pressure points. Kelly collapsed but i was unaffected, with my human guise still concealing me they had gone for a human's pressure points. This had no effect on a Latios such as myself.

"What! Impossible" one of them stammered.

"Nice try" I admitted, with a smirk I dropped my illusion and unleashed a blast of psychic energy. The shadow triad was sent flying into the metal walls of the bridge.

I turned my attention to Kelly, she growled and conjured sparks of electricity around her and reactivated the nerves the attack had disrupted.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that the other two ships had opened fire on the dome

Ghetsis sighed and tossed his cane to the side, throwing off his cloak to reveal a black shift suit with only one arm. In the center of his chest I noticed an artifact I had only heard stories about. One that was passed down and protected for generations in Opelucid city. The DNA splicers.

With an annoyed scowl on his face he said "it's like the old saying goes, if you want some killed right, you have to kill them yourself" before a massive ball of fire consumed his form, growing until it was the size of an SUV"

Kelly shifted into a Raikou as the shadow triad stood up and took position around the room, ready to help their master. When the fire dissipated there was a massive dragon that I knew all too well as the most powerful being besides the creation trio. It was a grey bipedal dragon with chunks of ice over its body like armor. Its head was adorned with icy spike for a mane on one side and on the other side A long, voluminous wispy mane streamed out from the other side of the snout and outwards from its head. Tipped with red fur pulsing with fire, I knew the power of a Reshiram when I saw it and all that power was added onto a Kyurem's already incredible might.

Before Ghetsis could attack the ship's computer announced "protocol 13 in effect, self destruction in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, .."

"NOOOOOO" he screamed as he flew out of the window, leaving the shadow triad behind.

Thankfully i grabbed kelly as she returned to her human form and flew after him in my Lati form with her on my back.

I locked onto Lucina's psychic signature in the dome and teleported her to safety, leaving me to face Ghetsis in the sky alone.

"GIOVANNI YOU BACKSTABBING SON OF A BITCH, YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT" the white Kyruem roared.

"You'll have to get through me first" I said to draw his attention.

"Oh please a latios against ME?" he asked.

'People are counting on me, I won't fail again" I stated firmly. I had failed to save my adoptive father, failed to save my sister, failed to save Z's world and failed to save Alex, no matter what, I wouldn't fail the others now, not with everything at stake. I would give my all as long as I could draw a breath.

With a final driven rage i said "you won't stop me from saving the people i care about!"

Ghetsis summoned fire around his body and announced "I've killed your kind before, you will be no different!"


	46. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**Ascension: Part 5- Exodus**

* * *

**Earth 97, 2050, 8:32 AM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

As the dome began to push past 80,000 feet the team was about to the door of the reactor room. They had encountered plenty of soldiers, but assumed the massive steel door was the only defence the reactor needed. The Mason twins gave each other a nod and blasted the door controls. Once it was cut off from the power grid, they held out their arms and drained all the electricity. The reactor room was massive, it was a series of catwalks leading to a central control station, below was a seemingly bottomless pit with glowing flashes of energy in the abyss, seemingly coming from electrical generators and fuel rods far below.

On the center platform Colress was working at a console, he didn't seem remotely concerned at the massive energy beam in the center of the reactor room or the intruders behind him.

"You made it, took you long enough" he said as he pressed a button on the console, a massive tube of metal came down out of the roof and surrounded the energy beam. Then another tube and another, the reactor was now sealed behind nearly ten inches of super tangible titanium.

"NO" Z screamed, they were so close and had come up short.

"Your resolve is impressive, wearying and obnoxious but impressive" Colress admitted.

"Your opening that or we're tearing your limbs off one after another" Aliveri threatened.

Colress laughed and said "do we need to get that visceral and barbaric, i've activated failsafe omega, my password and retinal scan cannot do anything down here if I wanted to now, only bridge can access it"

"I take it your gonna step aside peacefully then?" Kelly asked

Colress sighed and said "no, as curious as i am to see if you could prevail over Calrok and Giovanni, i'm afraid he's given me orders to terminate you by any means necessary"

"Oh yea, you and what army?" NixIllium scoffed, not intimidated by the lone scientist.

On cue the extra blast doors behind us closed, then Charlie and Kelly's doppelgangers ran in as the remaining blast doors sealed behind him. Finally two figures in robes and masks resembling frozen human faces appeared next to Colress in a purple flash.

"No need for stubley anymore, lose the robes" Colress ordered.

The creatures three orbed fingers threw their masks off as their robes disintegrated in purple flashes of energy. They looked like Mewtwo but they were larger and bulkier than normal. The horns on their head were longer and extended from V-shaped ridges on their forehead. Additionally, the horns on their heads were pointed and curved upward. They had h two tubes behind its neck, their eyes were light blue, they also had large, purple growths over their shoulders that looked like wrestling padds. Their torso was smooth and small compared to their long, bulky limbs, and a Y-shaped line connected the collar and underbelly. The biggest thing of notice was a massive white crystal with a blue and pink mega evolution sigil growing out of their shoulder.

"Impressive aren't they? Thanks to the implanted crystal in their embryos they were able to be born as their mega forms" Colress explained.

Then a massive blast was heard, Colress opened his tablet and frowned, he turned it off and shook his head, clearly annoyed by what he had seen.

"Ghetsis was truly as idiotic as I though, all that power and he killed himself trying to fuse both his Zekrom and Reshiram DNA togeather, it seems your Latios friend is far more formidable then Giovanni wanted to admit" Coless confessed

"He won?' Z asked, relieved at the news.

"Yes, but that will be your final victory today, execute" Colress ordered.

The Mason twins shifted as their doppelgangers tackled them in their raikou forms, plummeting off the catwalk and smashing through a wall a ways down.

Nixillium mega evolved and shot a dark pulse, pursuing the Mewtwo as it flew back. Alveri's eyes glowed as a tornado of red and black energy swirled around him. The dragon dance boosting his attack and speed as he dodged a ice punch from a Mewtwo. The mewtwo then began to swing rapidly, Alveri's boosted speed allowing him to dodge ice punch after ice punch as he grazed his opponent with cuts from his axe blades.

Colress gave a facepalm as Z walked up to him, dropping his illusion as his signature crimson shadow energy swirled around his claws.

"Must i do everything myself, what's the point of having bodyguards if they run off to fight others instead of making them come to you!" Colress groaned as he transformed into a legendary pokemon neither Connor or Z had seen aside from descriptions and myths. It looked like an alien made out of red and blue rubber with tentacles for arms.

"The pokemon that fell from space, Deoxys" Z muttered.

"_Indeed, I felt as it versatile forms and psychic powers suited me" _his voice now telepathic as Deoxys lacked a mouth.

At that statement he unleashed a massive shockwave that nearly threw Z into the abyss below.

"Is that the best you got" Z replied sarcastically as he steadied his footing.

"_An interesting question_" Colress replied as the purple gem like core in his chest glowed, changing his body, the blue stripes on his legs were no longer segmented and ran the entire length of the leg and there was now a large spike on each knee. Two pairs of whip-like tentacles with pointed tips, one reddish-orange and one blue, replace his previous coiled, blunted tentacles. The protrusions on his head were now triangular with an additional one extending from the top of its head. Most of its reddish-orange skin has receded, revealing a striated, black chest and abdomen.

Z gulped and said "me and my big mouth"

* * *

**Earth 97, 2050, 8:49 AM**

**Kelly's POV**

* * *

"What is your deal!" I demanded as Charlie knocked his counterpart back.

"Humans hate us, why do you protect them? '' Kathleen responded as she fired an electro ball that I easily deflected.

"Because we ARE humans" Charlie yelled as he panted, it was clear that our counterparts were as strong and as well trained as us, it was more of a game of endurance than a fight now.

"No were not" Kathleen roared, her voice sounded as if she had said that many times before.

Charlie's counterpart slammed his front paw and said "forget it Kathy, they're idiots who protect the people they have to hide from and get excluded by. There's no point reasoning with lunatics like them"

That did it, I charged at them and rammed her head on, flinging her through the hole in the wall that we had arrived in. Kyle's doppelganger blasted me back and dove after her, shifting back to human as he narrowly grabbed the ledge, leaving him holding a Raikou by the tail over the abyss. She couldn't shift back as her tail would disappear, his hand began to slip, I offered mine to save him, I couldn't let him die. No matter what they had done they were completely defenceless.

"Put our sqable aside, let me help you save your sister!" I yelled, hoping to get through to him.

In response, he spat in my face and said "go to hell" refusing to give in to reason.

I could only gasp as he fell into the abyss, nearly vomiting as i heard a horrid snapping sound far below…

* * *

**Earth 97, 2050, 9:02 AM**

**Z's POV**

* * *

As Colress returned to his human form, he fell to his knees panting heavily.

"Impressive, most impressive" he admitted as the rest of the team arrived, tired but victorious.

Colress took one look at the group and said "it seems the odds have turned against me, i'm interested to see if you succeed, Giovanni and Giratina's powers are far beyond mine but im confident it will be a close match regardless"

"Shut up and open the reactor" I barked, tired of his rambling.

"Like I said, I can't deactivate the lockdown, but if you wish to keep going take the keycard at my workstation to the elevator over there" he explained as he pointed to a sealed door with a card reader on it.

"What's the catch?" I asked, suspicious.

"The catch is you'll be facing whatever Giovanni has guarding the bridge, you've peaked my curiosity so Im giving you the means to get to the fight" he confessed.

In a purple flash he vanished and reappeared at the reactor controls. He took a thumb drive out of the console and a massive metallic canister near his chair.

"I'll be taking my designs and DNA samples and taking my leave" he exclaimed before opening a multicolored portal and vanishing along with it.

"What just happened?" Charlie asked, struggling to keep up with what had occured.

"Don't know, don't care, let's move" Kelly said as she waved the keycard in her hand.

As the elevator opened we were greeted by Connor's evil twin in his human guise. He laughed and said "you beat Colress, how annoyingly predictable"

"We beat him and we'll beat you too" I stated firmly.

"Oh please, you don't have the slightest hope of getting to the bridge as long as im…." he was cut off as Connor materialized in front of him and said "let's take this outside"

Before I could get a good look to see if Connor was injured he tackled Calrok and turned intangible, disappearing into the wall as they passed through the hull and left the dome.

"Did Connor just toss him into space?" Charlie asked.

"No, were in the upper atmosphere but not in orbit yet, Connor took him out of the picture so we could get to Giovanni" I guessed.

The intercom blared to life as it said "atmospheric exit in T-minus 1 minute"

The Mason twins gave a determined look at each other and overloaded the door, opening the blast doors revealing the bridge technicians working frantically as Giovanni stared at the window, the earth's curve appearing in front of him.

"I see you've made it all the way up here" Giovanni scoffed as he turned to face us.

He laughed and said "you're just in time to see the comet arrive and greet my master as he returns!"

**Author's Note- Next begins the final 4 chapters, Judgment day.**


	47. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 **

**Judgment Day: Part 1- Reentry**

* * *

**Earth 97, 2050, 8:52 AM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

As the comet appeared in the distance, the team tensed, they had to stop this.

"You know I've never been more impressed with a living being then i have with you all, but i'm afraid playtime is over.

A cage fell from the ceiling, trapping the entire time in one fell swoop. The bars began to glow and released a humming sound, one that Charlie knew all too well.

"How did you get this cage!' Charlie demanded.

"You think your Lati Friend is the only one who came up with that tech, I admit he beat Colress to it by 20 years but It doesn't mean it would be impossible to figure out" Giovanni scoffed.

"Z, what do we do, why are….." Kelly began to ask before she was cut off.

"You won't get away with this!' Z screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I can and I will '' Giovanni dismissed as he turned to the window and activated the console as the comet became larger in the window, it was coming faster than anticipated.

"_Listen, he doesn't know i'm not a shifter, we get one shot at this so we wait for an opening" _Z explained telepathically.

Givanni gave a sight and turned to the team, his face softened as he said "I was telling the truth when I said you impressed me, I never thought you all would become my single biggest and most damaging threat, while my servents or those leaders who proceded me would chalk up you victories to dumb lack or incompatence of their subordianants. I know better. You you six and your Lati friend along with the Zoroark from earth 62 derailed nearly all of my well laid plans and withstood every conceivable attack I could throw your way"

"You sound almost sad that this is over" Lucina noted.

"You know, that is a good observation, indeed, it's a shame you did so well only to come up short, but the sad truth is that all of it ends now" Giovanni admitted as a technician stood up and walked up to him.

"Alpha 54z is in rage sir" The technician informed him.

"Very good, begin the extraction" Giovanni ordered as he dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Giovanni turned back to the team and said "I like those who show strength, as a reward I'll let you watch as my master arrives"

On cue a massive metallic ring rose out of the floor, it looked like a portal larger than even Z had ever seen. Giovanni gazed at it intently with a wicked smile, the moment he had waited 25 long years ago was finally upon him.

As the comet's energy was sucked off into a satellite dish, the portal began to glow, a small black ball of shadow energy appeared in the center. As it began to grow, the orb pulsed repeatedly. It was beating like a heart, the comet was nearly half its original size.

Z's eyes glowed as the air distorted around the cage like a heat shadow, he had disguised the cage with an illusion to give then a chance. He then summoned energy in his paws and slashed the bars open. The computer announced "energy transfer 45% complete"

"_Kelly, you and Charlie zap the cables above the portal to cut it off from the comet, Nixillium you smash the window with an overheat, Lucina you create an psychic bubble so we can stay put as everyone else is sucked into space" _Z warned as he laid out the plan.

"3, 2 1, NOW" Charlie yelled as he and Kelly summoned every last drop of electricity they had and fired at the roof where the cables were.

"WHAT" Giovanni yelled as Nixiilum fired an overheat attack in a beam, the bluish white beam shattering the window and sucking everyone but the team out into space. Giovanni was the last to lose his footing but just as he and his two remaining guards were sucked into space the red robed Mewtwo used his stretching arm to shove Giovanni back inside. The metal shutters closed the hoe as Giovanni fell to the ground face first, the artificial gravity and air restored thanks to the Icarus's emergency systems.

"We did it" Lucina said as she lowered her bubble, however she noticed the orb in the portal ring was still growing.

Giovanni was chuckling as he sucked air into his lung "you haven't won, you've only delayed the inevitable" Giovanni announced proudley.

"Y-you mean" Z stammered, afraid to finish the sentence.

Giovanni let loose a wicked laugh and said "we only needed half of the comet's power, the rest would've opened it faster but it doesn't matter, the portal is self sustaining now, even if this entire station is destroyed you can't stop it!"

* * *

**Earth 97, 2050, 9:01 AM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

Thousands of feet below the Icarus, Connor and Calrok slammed into the ground, as the pushed away from each other, now staring each other down in the massive crater their landing had created.

"Your story ends HERE!" Calrok threatened.

"You can say that kind of stuff all you want, you can try to dissuade me with all the crass and horrid insults you can muster, but unlike you, I have something driving me to win,I have the one thing you will never have!" Connor argued.

Calrok scoffed and asked "what's that?"

"I have people I care about, for their sake, for the sake of everyone and everything that has been sacrificed against you and Giratina, I CANNOT AND WILL NOT LOSE" Connor yelled, his eyes burning with determination.

"Nice theory, let's test it…" Calrok mocked as he activated the mega stone around his neck, the greenish blue parts of its body changed to a lime green. Horns grow from the side of its head and runed along then mega Latios's jawline. He lost the wings on its back and similar but larger wings attach to its lower arms, normally held in a level position. Triangle shapes now marked the forward point of his wings instead of its chest.

Connor however didn't mega evolve in response, he was waiting for the right time, immediately showing his more tactical approach to the fight.

With his claws glowing green Calrok charged at Connor, only for him to instantly vanish as Calrok slashed. Even in his mega form Connor was still faster than him.

The two Lati charged at each other over and over, Calrok finally grew agitated and activated both of his herd inherited abilities. One was the same white eye as Connor possessed, the other was a black orb resembling an eye on his forehead. The boost in power giving him the extra speed he needed.

The black orb glowed as it poured shadow energy into his body, despite the boost Connor had no trouble matching everything he threw at him.

"JUST DIE ALREADY" he demanded as the orb's glow intensified, but as with most shadow energy the power began distorting the fabric of reality around them, as Connor ramed Calrok with a Giga Impact they were warped into another dimension….

* * *

**Earth 59, 2050, 9:08 AM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

As the crystalline bloom of the Ultimate Weapon unfolded in Geosenge town two Lati warped into the sky above.

Connor scoffed as he took in his surroundings, this warping was far from ideal, sooner or later they'd end up in a universe with no air or even an earth at all.

He was snapped from that though as Calrok hit him with a purplish black luster plurge. He grunted as he blasted him away with his luster plurge. Then using Recover to prepare for the next bout.

Calrok charged him again, warping elsewhere as the ultimate weapon's red beam engulfed the area below…..

* * *

**Earth 43, 2050, 9:15 AM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

The next world was a snow covered tundra as far as the eye could see, below a few pillars and rock walls led to the temple in the Sinjoh ruins.

Connor shook the snow from his eyes just as Calrok charged another luster plurge and fired, hitting him in the face as he plummeted into the snow, a crater forming in the white wasteland.

"Had enough?" Calrok taunted.

Connor levitated out of the snow, short of breath from the cold, after a gasp of air he managed to say "Not…..quite…..yet"

He activated his right eye for only a moment before concealing it again, creating a cone of air around him like a blanket and crashing into him with the force of a hurricane…

* * *

**Earth 22, 2050, 9:27 AM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

The final new earth was a land of floating islands, a shattered jagged pathway leading to massive blue tower, atop it an Axew and a Chimchar were facing Dialga, however his skin was black and his glowing stripes of power orange. As the tower trembled a vortex of red clouds lashed the area with purple bolts of lighting.

Connor's eyes went wide, this was the last straw, this warping had to end. "TIME TO END THIS" he screamed as he poured power into another Giga Impact.

"YOU READ MY MIND!" Calrock retorted as he charged his own Giga Impact.

The two attacks collided in the center of the red clouds causing a massive explosion that was still hidden by the vortex…..

* * *

**Earth 97, 2050, 9:31 AM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

As the smoke cleared the two lati saw that they were back to the starting location of their fight. However as Connor regained his bearings Calrok rapidly charged him and slashed his neck, knocking his mega stone away as it plummeted into the forest below.

"Not so tough now!" Calrok scolded as he blasted Connor again.

"Too afraid for a fair fight" Cnnnor questioned as he spat blood out.

"I don't need to justify anything to a Latios who puts humans before his own kind, humans took everything from me, and you value you humanity more than your own son" Calrok jeered.

Connor gave a cocky smile and said "You know for all your talk of tactics and how determined you were to remove my mega stone, you never considered if i had a way to retrieve it"

The metal collar flew up on its own, psychically attracted to its owner, Calrok gasped as it returned to Connor's neck, a fire burned in connor's eyes, his determination was absolute and he was ending this now.

"YOU WANT ME BEST, HERE IT IS" Connor announced as his mega stone glowed with a red light, he unleashed his trump card, mega evolving as he became identical to Calrok's mega form. The sheer power of his transformation creating shockwaves as a massive pillar of light shot up, splitting the sky above them. Connor then pushed his power to the absolute limit, activating both of the eye traits inherited from his parents. The light around him grew even more blinding, his form disappearing into the pillar of energy until nothing could be seen but the outline of his form.

Calrok could only scream as Connor unleashed a Luster Plurge at him, the golden beam of light vaporising Giovanni's second in command in a single shot.

He then turned his attention skyward, channeling all of the remaining power at his disposal, he fired a final, bullet trained sized beam at the Icarus in orbit. He saw the explosion from ground level, he had crippiled its propulsion, hopefully the others had accomplished their goal.

The light around him faded as he slowly descended to the ground, his mega form dissolving. All he could muster was "good luck Z" before passing out, completely spent…..

* * *

**Earth 97, 2050, 9:42 AM**

**Z's POV**

* * *

"Your little charade ends now" Giovanni said as he began to summon a red energy in his hands, however before he could attack us, a massive tremor shook the station. The computer siren's balred as it announced "propulsion systems failing brace for imminent impact"

"NOOOOOO" Giovanni screamed as the roof collapsed on top of him, I mustered everything I had left and warped us away. Felling weak out as soon as we arrived back on the ground, as iI saw the Icarus coming down in a flaming ball of steel. I created a barrier and Lucina created on above me, as the dome hit i blacked out from the strain of making the shield..

* * *

As I came to i saw the mangaleed pieces of the dome sprawled out for miles around us, the rest of the team was just waking up but my fears were confirmed as a massive explosion erupted from the rubble, revealing Giovanni standing next to the blob of shadow energy the portal created, he limed forward with a massive gash on his face, his suit torn and his face scared, but alive nonetheless.

Giovanni pointed to the portal and let out a psychotic laugh saying "I told you there is no stopping this, but you will not be alive to see my master's arrival"

In a flash of red light Giovanni's form changed, becoming avian as he lifted off the ground with his forming wings, shadow energy swirling around him. As he finished transforming, I gasped, it all made sense now, he could absorb as much shadow energy as he wanted, his body would simply drain the life force out of living things if the power damaged his DNA.

The Pokémon in front of me looked like a mixture of a dragon and a bird, The back of its body was black with white spots along the wings and back; its front, head, and neck are bright red with branching, black lines throughout. It has a pointed, beak-like snout, bright blue eyes, a black, forward-curving horn over each eye, and a feathery gray ruff encircling its neck and billowing out over its back. Its wings each had three spikes along the bottom edge near the body and five large, black claws on the tip. It had small, birdlike legs with gray talons. Each foot has two toes facing forward and one pointing backwards. Its tail was similar in structure to its wings, including the five claws on the tip. No other Pokémon looked even close to evil as this one did.

Giovanni had taken the form of Yveltal, the physical embodiment of destruction itself. He let out a blood curdling screech and said "YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO EXIST IN THE NEW WORLD, IN MY WORLD, YOU 'RE FATES WILL BE THE SAME AS ALL OTHERS WHO HAVE OPPOSED ME BEFORE, PREPARE TO JOIN THEM, PREPARE TO DIE!"

**Author's Note-tell me what you think of this chapter, you may be asking why Connor shot down the dome but he thought it was the best option at the time, and if he didn't Giovanni would've blasted the team with an Oblivion Wing.**


	48. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**Judgement Day: Part 2- Reckonings**

* * *

**Earth 97, 2050, 9:59 AM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

Without warning Giovanni unleashed a massive beam of crimson light, The team dove out of the way as the beam but Alveri wasn't quite fast enough, he was head dead on, draining his life force and petrifying him instantly. Lucina could only scream as he dissolved into a pile of ashes.

Lucina was in too much shock to dodge the second ray, Nixillium acted without thinking and shoved her away, taking the beam himself as meeting the same fate as Alveri.

Z went wide eyed, but the rage faded almost instantly. He warped Lucina and the Mason twins behind a steel panel about half a mile away in the wreckage, they were in no condition to fight, but he was.

"COME OUT AND FACE ME" Giovanni roared.

Out of the field of wreckage, a lone figure appeared, one Giovanni hadn't seen in almost two years. He scoffed and asked "the Zoroark from earth 62, not running away this time?"

Z shook his head and said "no, I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction of that, I'm going to take you on like I should've done last time, going all out with everything I have left"

"And what exactly will be different from our last bout?" Giovanni asked, not intimidated in the slightest.

"Because there's no one else around to get hurt but you" Z announced as a symbol appeared at his feet, he tapped into his heritage for the first time in years, a red aura of energy forming around him as he mane turned snow white and his eyes blood red. He was now using the full extent of his Darkrai half. Small cracks formed on his skin, around his arms, legs and especially his chest. A hole in the center that was pouring with energy.

Z fired a black ball of energy at Giovanni, the Yveltal made no effort to dodge the attack as a normal dark void would be easy to absorb, but this was no ordinary dark void. As it hit him he was consumed by a black force field forming around him. While Z's Illusions were normally nothing more than visual tricks, his legendary pokemon DNA allowed him to create illusions that could cause physical harm like Connor's could if was using his full power. It was more akin to a pocket dimension now, and it was a space where he could bend the rules of reality to his liking. Z vanished into a puff of smoke as he followed Giovanni into his illusion.

Giovanni looked around, wildly flapping his wings, now floating in a black void, he could feel an intense pressure in his skull. The sheer power of this illusion would drive anyone without a legendary pokemon's mental defense insane instantly. Needless to say he was intimidated.

"WHERE ARE YOU" Giovanni demanded, he was answered by a demonic laugh and shadowy clones of Z grabbing his wings and pinning him to an invisible floor. Before he could get a full sense of the situation, 6 massive spikes of black crystal impaled him in the wings tail and chest. The Yveltal screeched, illusion or not the pain was real!

"DIE" Z announced as two massive zoroark hands the sizes of an SUV appeared above him and began to clamp down.

Giovanni mustered a massive amount of energy, creating a shockwave that disintegrated the massive hands and the spikes still stabbing him. The void around him began to crack and finally shattered like glass, he realized that he was back in the debris field, Z standing about 20 feet in front of him. He bit back on the pain as he saw his wounds regenerating and closing at a very slow pace, his healing factor was being overtaxed. Giovanni was shocked, Z's illusion had nearly killed him!

Givanni had to end this now, that had been far too close for comfort, Z charged at him again and again, his painful slashing far too fast. As he landed form his final slash, Giovanni noticed it, Z was breathing hard despite having not taken a single hit. It was clear that this level of power was far too strenuous to maintain for long.

Giovanni fired another oblivion wing at half power, then fired a second one immediately after launching his opponent back. Z landed hard on his back, the remainder of the team was a few feet to left, still hidden behind the panel. Z turned to his friends, trying to tell them to run, but he didn't have a chance

Giovanni unleashed another oblivion wing, the crimson beam of energy consuming Z in a vortex of shadow energy, Z would soon be overwhelmed and petrified, the remainder of the team was launched always as Kelly saw the vortex swirling around Z.

"NO!" Kelly cried.

"Hump, pathetic" Giovanni mocked, the Zoroark's last gasp had failed. However Giovanni hadn't realized that he had just made a fatal mistake. He had underestimated his opponent's willpower. The energy around Z began to condense as it grew smaller until Z was visible again.

"I REFUSE TO LOSE" Z screamed as the smoke cleared. His white mane glowing brighter as crimson fire swirled around him. Giovanni had inadvertently recharged his opponent. He hadn't considered that Z may have been able to absorb the attack.

Z fell on all fours, his claws creating scorch marks as he dug his hands into the ground. More cracks were forming in his skin, his crimson shadow energy pouring out of the wounds with even greater intensity. A murderous fury appeared in his eyes as he yelled "CHARGE"

His aura exploded into a cloud of energy around him, creating a 20 foot crater and blowing rocks away from him. The energy surged as it formed an avatar in the shape of a Zoroark's head with a trail of energy behind it.

Giovanni held his wings together and began charging the most powerful attack he had ever used. The energy ball was almost three times the size of his standard oblivion wing.

"_This is it, Z is putting everything he has left into this attack_" Charlie realized.

Z's avatar rocketed towards Giovanni with him inside. A massive trench being created behind him. Giovanni unleashed his full power with a horrid screech.

The avatar met the beam halfway between them, however much to Giovanni's horror the beam simply dissipated as Z charged though it. The Yveltal tried to fly back but he couldn't have hoped to be fast enough.

"Ahhhhhhh" Giovanni could only scream as Z's avatar collided with him. The resulting blast completely vaporized the Pokémon of destruction in a blood red explosion of energy.

Z stood alone in the massive crater he had formed, the aura around him dissipating. He simply said "you lose" before collapsing. The cracks in his skin stopped glowing as he fainted, a hissing steam emitting from his skin.

"He did it," Charlie said in disbelief.

Lucina ran out and grabbed Z's smoking body, the use of his last attack had very nearly killed him as well, his heartbeat was faint and Lucina was doubtful if she could keep him alive without a full medical lab and a healing pod. She focused her psychic energy into a heal pulse beam as an explosion went off a mile away, a purple laser shooting into the sky as the light began to intensify. The Mason twins gave each other a determined look and took each other's hand.

Kelly gave lucina a nod and said "stay here and keep him alive, we'll face what's over there, together" Luncina was in no position to argue, she turned her attention back to Z and began pumping as much healing power as she had into him.

The Mason twins then began to walk towards the opening portal, they would fight Giratina with everything they had left...

**Author's Note- Z's final attack was inspired by my favorite Naruto character's final attack. As for Nixillium and Alveri, their deaths were meant ot be sudden and jarring, that's how they were for the other c****haracters so that was the whole point.**


	49. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**Judgement Day: Part 3-Light in The Darkness**

* * *

**Earth 97, 2050, 10:08 AM**

**Connor's POV**

* * *

I opened my eyes only to see a massive beam of purple light shooting skyward, I knew what it meant.

"He's free" I muttered.

There was nothing I could do to be optimistic, but I had lost far too much to not go down fighting, and I knew a few people that were the same way. I opened a portal back to earth 63 with my wristband, hoping that there was enough time left.

I had only one card left to play…

* * *

**Earth 97, 2050, 10:18 AM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

The Mason twins were slowly approaching the portal when new rifts opened around it, as if the portal was already distorting space before it had opened. Hundreds of betas appeared from portal, one after another until there were almost a thousand of them, strangely however they didn't attack. They simply lined up like an army waiting for marching orders, waiting for their master to arrive.

The sky began to darken, purple lighting striking the ground around Mason twins, the blob of shadow energy began to grow, tendrils of black smoke leaking out of the expanding rift. The area behind the portal was a world unlike anything the two Raikou shifters had ever seen, a maze of floating land and mirror-like viewing pools that led to waterfalls flowing upside down and to the side, gravity and space weren't stable and time wasn't flowing. A world where the rules were broken.

Out of the void came a horrifying creature, its mere presence exuding darkness and malice. It was a massive, gray draconic Pokémon with gold half rings circling the back of its neck. Its head had a gold crown-like object surrounding it with two large horns pointing sideways. A thick black stripe running vertically along its front with red horizontal stripes. It had a serpentine look as well, with six black ghostly streamers on its back with red spikes at the tips. Four additional golden spikes appeared near the edge of its tail. It hovered above the battlefield in a godlike visage.

"**At lassssst, at last the day hasss arrived" **the creature said with a serpentine hiss.

"Your Giratina?" Charlie asked, more as a statement than a question.

"**Indeed, and I know your family all too well" **Giratina responded, an annoyed tone in his voice.

"And why is that?" Kelly asked.

"**In my thousandsss of yearss of imprisonment, there are few beings I've hated more than your father. He ruined my planss when I was so close to being free**" Giratina admitted, disgruntled at the mere mention of Alex.

"Were not going to let you destroy everything he built!" Charlie stated firmly.

"**Oh, I will, but first, I will end hisss pathetic bloodline with you, my children, tear them limb from limb!**" Giratina ordered, causing the army of betas to advance.

The Mason twins shifted, shooting thunderbolt after thunderbolt at the approaching horde, as they neared the two Raikou, Kelly created a barrier of lightning, it was holding them back while Jake put more electricity downrange. Kelly shot a thunderbolt skyward, the clouds them swirled and began to strike all around them. When the smoke cleared they had destroyed every beta present.

"**Impressive, but insignificant**" Giratina admitted, his eyes glowed for a mere moment before smoke poured out of the distortion world, forming betas to replace the fallen ones. He had recreated his army in less than a minute.

The two raikou roared, panting heavily but ready to go another round. However their opponent had little patience remaining. His clamp like jaws opened as he charged a ball of energy, Kelly created another lightning barrier but it was ultimately futile. Giratina fired a blast of energy so powerful that it shattered the barrier and sent the two Raikou flying with one blast.

Kelly and Charlie hit the ground hard, digging a rut as they sent flying backwards. The layed smoking in their trenches, Giratina had nearly killed them both in one attack. They reverted to their human forms, completely drained.

"**I have waited a long time for thisss, and you two will not sstand in my way any longer**" Giratina proclaimed.

Charlie and Kelly were too injured to move, Kelly coughed up blood, her broken ribs were being repaired by her healing factor but it was far too painful to even stand. Jake was dealing with a pair of broken arms, his front legs were broken when he shifted back, but despite all of that, the Mason twins were determined to fight as long as they could breath. After a moment of healing, they barely managed to get to their feet.

"**Will you never give up? Accept the futility!**" Giratina demanded.

The Mason twins shook their head, they wouldn't give their opponent the pleasure of giving up.

Giratina took a long hard look at his adversaries, his army still holding in front of them, awaiting orders. His glowing red eyes narrowed as he said "**In the many eons I've observed you world, never had I witnessed the will you two have displayed. It's worthy of my respect, I'll make your end quick and painless"** stangely, his voice was genuine.

Before he could charge another attack, a massive laser of compressed air flew past the Mason twins, it looked like a hurricane focused into a beam. It threw Giratina back, slamming him into a massive piece of debris behind him, he fell to the ground, legitimately hurt from the attack. Kelly and Charlie turned to see a creature that their parents had only described to them in stories. A white beast looking like a mixture of a bird and a whale. It was primarily a pale silver-white, but it had a blue underside with slightly varying tones. It had a ridged mouth similar to a beak, although it had pointed teeth on its lower jaw. Its head had a point to the back, the creature's eyes have pointed blue or black spikes around them, like goggles. It's a long, slender neck complimented by a smooth, streamlined body. Dark blue or black plate-like protrusions ran down the length of its back, and there were two smaller, more pointed ones on the end of its tail. It has large wings that resembled hands. It then flapped its wings and hovered above the battlefield in place.

"A Lugia" Charlie said in disbelief, it had a collar with a bell around its neck, it was the Lugia that director Michael had rescued from Cipher all those years ago. Portals opened around them, an entire pack of Raikou from one and a pack on Entei in another. One of each stepped forward, shifting back to reveal Jake and Cassie. They had gathered the packs of the Entei and Raikou that had trained them all those years ago.

"Mom.." was all Kelly could muster before she fainted. Her mother caught her as she collapsed. Jake caught Charlie and laid them on the ground behind cover as the rest of Connor's allies arrived. A portal to Altomare opened as Connor and Zander flew out, every able bodied Lati in the herd following behind them.

Giritana growled, for all his bravado he knew he wasn't all powerful, and this was certainly an impressive opposition.

The conjagainton of legendaries took up a formation, ready to stand against the being of anti-matter together…..

**Author's Note-The final battle concludes next chapter!**


	50. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

** Judgment Day: Part 4- Finality**

* * *

**Earth 97, 2050, 11:12 AM**

**3rd person POV**

* * *

The battle had been raging for almost an hour, Giratina was occupied with Lugia so he had a limited amount of betas for now, but even with all the power Connor's forces possessed it was a struggle.

As Zander weakly hovered over to his father he said "Dad, all of this isn't gonna mean a damn thing if we don't stop Giratina"

Connor blasted a horde of betas and responded "i'm open for suggestions"

"If we can get him back to the portal, could we close it?" Zander asked.

"It wouldn't matter, he's got enough power to open one anywhere" Connor confessed.

"Then why don't we drain his power?" Zander stated bluntly.

Connor opened his mouth to debunk the idea, but then it hit him, causing him to remain silent.

"_Luster plurge cleanses shadow energy, if we hit him in the gateway with enough of it.._" Connor had no time to finish his thought as Lugia fell to the ground, crushing dozens of betas as it landed, the guardian of the seas was too exhausted to remain airborne.

"Get the herd ready for a synchronized blast, we get one shot at this!" Connor ordered before flying off towards Jake and Cassie, the battle raging around him like a spreading wildfire.

"_We need to shove Griatina into the portal, now!_" Connor ordered telepathically.

"We're on it" Jake responded as helped tha charge with the herd's remaining Entei, Cassie did the same.

Before they could attack as a group, Giratina screamed "**ENOUGH!"** A barrage of shadow energy attacks barraged the battlefield. Raining fire all over the battlefield, the indiscriminate barrage killing legendary Pokémon and beta alike.

However Cassie and Jake were resolute and managed to evade we're all others could not. They stood beside each other as hell rained down around them, creating a barrier of fire and lightning.

They took a look around the area, it was a losing battle and time was of the essence, Cassie and Jake looked at each other straight in the eye, the brother and sister knew what the other was thinking without saying a word. They were reduced to a threadbare realization of what had to be done.

Cassie gave a final telepathic message to Connor saying "_thank you for everything, take care of my kids, tell them I love them more than anything_"

"Wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Connor demanded out loud.

He was answered by Cassie and Jake charging Giratina, the Raikou and Entei were cloaked in fire and lightning respectively as they smashed into the being of anti-matter. They knocked him just in front of the portal before tackling his stomach again, sending the three flying into the portal, Giratina was just about to fly back out when Zander yelled "FIRE"

Dozens of luster plurges and mist balls fired into the portal, all Giratina could do was scream "**NO, THIS CANNOT BE, I AM FINALLY FREE, NO STOP!"**

A massive burst of purple light consumed Giratina, his form shattering into black energy as the portal sucked in every beta and imploded on itself, the portal closing to the distortion world with a final, deafening blast.

As the dust settled ander flew up to his father, the green Latios weeping at the loss of two of his three remaining original students.

"Is Giratina dead?" Zander asked.

Connor choked back on the tears and said "not exactly, he will always exist in one form or another but that attack shattered his essence and sent it in every direction within the distortion world. It's void is endless, he'll likely never reform enough to create a consciousness."

"So that means we won?" Zander asked, in disbelief at the situation.

"Yes, it's over, we won" Connor admitted slowly, his voice hollow.

Charlie and Kelly walked up behind him, finally healed enough to move again. Connor sensed them and immediately tensed.

"Where's mom and uncle Jake?" Kelly asked.

Connor turned to face them, his eyes morbid. Charlie and Kelly knew what it meant without him speaking. They fell to their knees, weeping. They didn't care that anyone was around, they had lost their father and now their uncle and their mother too.

Connor has nothing to say, nothing he could say would ease their pain. Connor turned back to Zander and said "But the price of victory was almost too steep to pay, get everyone home and get a headcount"

He opened a portal to the monitor, Zander and Connor took on their human guises and carried the weeping Mason twins to a bed in the vault's medical room.

The battle was over, but they had little reason to celebrate….

* * *

**Earth 63, 2050**

**3:07 PM**

**Lucina's POV**

* * *

A week later, I was in the vault's medical room, a space Connor created specifically to treat shifters and legendary Pokémon treating its one remaining inhabitant. Despite the massive battle, none of Connor's allies had required more than a few stitches at most. The Mason twins were gone in a mere three days.

The room was silent apart from the beeping of the heart monitor and the hum of the healing pod's energy. Within it Z was covered in sensors and bandages, I was checking a brain scan on my tablet when I heard someone speak behind me.

"How is he?" Connor asked, causing me to jump.

I regained my composure and said "he's comatose, but the scans indicate his brain is undamaged despite the inactivity"

"That's the best news I've had all week, and his body?" Connor asked further.

"Weak, obviously, but nerves are intact and muscle tissue is thin but maintained" I remarked.

Connor sighed and said "you've got your doctorate from the MRPA, what's your honest opinion"

"This isn't my usual wheelhouse, but I'd say Z has a better chance than most people would in this situation. As for how long he'll be asleep, I'd expect a few months at least, after that it's just becomes a waiting game. After 3 or 4 months it's anyone's guess if or when he'll wake up" I admitted.

"Well then, all I can do is what I've done, keep hoping he makes it, if anyone is strong enough to make it through this, it's him" Connor conceded.

"How are Kelly and Charlie?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"They're with each other at a new home. I paid for Jake and Cassie's tombstones and then bought a house for them, they didn't want a funeral and can't stand being at their parent's house" he explained.

"Yea but how are they getting along?" I clarified.

"I don't know, and that's probably for the best" Connor replied quietly.

"Connor, you can't blame yourself for…" I began to say before he cut me off.

"I can and I should, regardless of the choices Alex, Cassie and Jake made it was my missions, and my orders that led to their deaths. I'll make sure those two have what they need to live but otherwise I'm staying away from Kelly and Charlie" Connor stated firmly.

"Don't you think they need you to support them emotionally as well!" I asked, raising my voice slightly.

"What they needed were their parents and uncle. Their mother was adopted and Alex's family hates his father and mother even beyond their graves. Dana has far too many responsibilities with Siplh Co and her school, I can't ask her for anything more. I CAN'T HELP THEM WITH THEIR GRIEF!" Connor yelled, his calm demeanor snapping for the first time I'd ever seen.

I didn't say anything else as Connor picked up his fedora and cane, heading to the elevator in silence.

Connor pressed the button to call the elevator, as the door opened all he could say was "I've ruined those two's lives enough…."

**Author's Note- and that is that, I know the final battle ended a little abruptly but there wasn't much to other than just dragging it out for the sake of word count. The epilogue is up next!**


	51. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Earth, 2075, 9:27 AM**

**Z's POV**

* * *

"Zackery Adams?" the nurse called out.

I raised my hand and followed her back to the checkup room, while I waited I mused on the building i was in, it was part the massive medical center that Lucina had built with Connor;s funding. It had been dedicated in Cassie's name and served shifters, humans and pokemon alike. I had to admit that after my 2 year coma I had gained a respect for the medical industry, Lucina had helped me with nutrition and physical therapy. It was months before I was strong enough to even walk. I was snapped from my thoughts as Lucina entered, she was wearing a white lab coat and a stethoscope around her neck.

"How are ya Doctor Flores?" I asked, joking about her new married name.

"Please, you can call me Lucina as much as you want Z" Lucina scoffed.

"Fine" I conceded.

As she prepared my blood pressure and heart rate I relaxed and allowed my illusion to dissipate, she smiled and said "you look good, how's Connor?"

"He's the same, manages the school, calls Dana once a week and visits Altomare once a month. His routine hasn't really changed since, you know what" I explained.

"Since we saved the world, sounds crazy to say it even 25 years later huh" she mused as she took my blood pressure. It seemed odd how mundane our lives were compared to then, after all my jobs educating and training shifters to control their powers was about the most exciting thing I had done since then.

"Your good to go" she exclaimed as she scribiled down her notes on her tablet.

"Thanks, see ya around" I said as I got up to leave, reapplying my illusion.

"Before you go, how are the Masons?" She asked, stopping me from opening the door.

"Well, Charlie is leading the MRIA, Connor offered him the position and Cassie is gonna take over her Mom's school" I informed her.

"Good, maybe we can get together, all of us sometime?" She asked.

'I'll have Connor arrange something '' I assured her.

She gave me a smile and walked off, eager to help her next patient…

* * *

**Earth, 2075, 9:27 AM**

**Kelly''s POV**

* * *

I was putting the finishing touches on my desk when Connor entered quietly. I was glad to see him here to help me get adjusted.

I was distant from him for the good part of 5 years, but eventually I came to understand that while he had started the mission, my mom made the choice, and he had no control over her actions that day. The choice she made was hers and hers alone, she chose to sacrifice herself for everyone, including my brother and me. I was and still am proud to be her daughter, no matter how much I miss her.

"Good job moving in, the staff seem happy with you" he noted.

"Good to know, what's that?" I asked, noticing a long, flat box in his hand.

"An office warming gift, open it" he offered as he handed it to me.

I opened it and immediately gasped, it was the painting of the burned tower that my mom had. I immediately hung it right where it was over the vault's ID scanner when this was my mom's office.

"I've always wanted to ask you something about my mom" I requested.

"What is it?" Connor replied.

"She hated her powers, or at least the consequences of having them, why did she like this painting?" I asked

Connor sighed and turned to the window, as he gazed out at the clouds above he said "your mother had her regrets about her powers for sure, but she told me that it was her burden to bare no matter what, and that she was obligated to use those abilities for the good of everyone. This painting of the legendary beasts at the burnt tower reminded her of how amazing things could come from such tragic circumstances"

"That sounds like her" I admitted.

As Connor continued to stare at the clouds, I came up beside him and asked "why do you keep the monitor going with Giratina gone?"

"There will always be someone who is seeking to subjugate others or take something they don't have, it's human nature" he explained.

"oh, sorry to hear that" I apologized.

Connor shook his head and replied "those kind of people reminds me that no matter what horrible things humanity is capable of, it will never offset all the amazing things they can achieve"

"So what's your plan for now then?" I pressed.

Connor chuckled and said "the same plan as when your father defeated cipher all those years ago, train the next generation, and be ready for anything.."

**Author's Note- Thanks to Everyone who followed and reviewed this story, I was always happy to put out a new chapter for you guys.**

**Please watch for my next story, 12 hours, the proluge will be posted later today.**


End file.
